Digimon -UNINSTALL-
by Noise-kun
Summary: Daichi Homura, uno adolescente con un profundo amor por el juego Digital World , se ve obligado a ayudar a una de sus compañeras de clases cuando esta le pide ayuda sobre el mismo. Pronto es arrojado a un red de intrigas y misterios cuando el juego se torna real, y a partir de entonces comienza la búsqueda por respuestas sobre -UNINSTALL-.
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

La criatura corría por el bosque, tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, rompiendo ramitas a su paso y posiblemente dejando un rastro tras de sí que sus perseguidores podrían seguir. Pero no bajo la velocidad, ni miro hacia atrás, tuvo una misión que cumplir.

La criatura era un zorro bípedo pequeño de ojos azules, con una cola casi tan grande como su cuerpo. Su pelaje era un rojo oxidado, a excepción de sus muñecas, sus tobillos, la punta de sus orejas, la punta de su cola y una franja que atravesaba su frente, todos de color negro. El pelaje alrededor de su boca era blanco y descendía hasta su estómago. El detalle que más llamo la atención fueron el par de ruedas azules unidas a sus tobillos, las cuales de tanto en tanto (cuando el terreno lo permitía) usaba para deslizarse aumentando su velocidad y distancia de quienes le estaban dando casa.

Un par de metros más adelante se detuvo a la sombra de un árbol. Hizo lo posible por ocultar su forma en medio de la oscuridad ofrecida por las tupidas ramas de la arboleda, y alzo su vista buscando cualquier señal de peligro. Segundos después, un sonido de aleteo mucho más veloz que el de cualquier ave invadió el bosque.

A escasos metros de la cima de los arboles insectos humanoides color verdes volaban, sus grandes ojos rojos inspeccionaban la tierra bajo ellos. Volaban en una formación triangular, cinco de ellos, el líder –al menos el zorro creyó que era el líder por su apariencia- los encabezaba ladrando órdenes y apuntando en direcciones con su lanza rubí.

«Cuatro Stingmon, y un Jewelbeemon» reconoció el zorro.

El líder, _Jewelbeemon_, se detuvo en medio del aire y los otros cuatro le imitaron. Su armadura antes verde ahora parecía cambiar constantemente de color a la luz del «Día». Siguió ladrando ordenes, pero no a los cuatro Stingmons cerca de él porque el zorro pudo ver como las antenas sobre su casco vibraban cada vez que hablaba y a veces cuando no, como si estuviera sosteniendo varias conversaciones al mismo tiempo, para luego enviarlas a través de ellas.

— ¡Mi señor! ¡_Jerubi_ se reporta! —dijo el Jewelbeemon. — ¡No debe preocuparse! ¡Les atraparemos pronto!

_Jerubi_, el caballero de las gemas. Ese fue el nombre con el que se conoce al Jewelbeemon protector del bosque. Pensar que el propio Jerubi le pisaba los talones fue desconcertante, pero el zorro no dejo que eso lo detuviera. Él entrecerró los ojos. El caballero insecto sonaba demasiado confiado, no era solo del zorro de quien debía ocuparse, sino también de su amo. El zorro dudaba enormemente que los insectos ya hubiesen dado con él.

Permaneciendo quieto y sin hacer ruido, el zorro siguió con la mirada al escuadrón de insectos que por fin empezaron a moverse una vez más. Los cuatro Stingmons se separaron volando a lejos de su líder, mientras el propio Jerubi volaba en línea recta, hacia el límite del bosque de gemas. Supuso que era lógico pensar que el zorro se dirigiría ahí. Los otros deberían separarse para cubrir más terreno en caso de que o bien su líder se equivocase, o el zorro hubiera tomado una ruta distinta.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que hubo esperado lo suficiente, el zorro salió de su escondite y comenzó a moverse una vez más. El límite del bosque de gemas estaba en dirección este, justo por donde Jerubi se había marchado, pero para su suerte no era la dirección que debía tomar. Corrió en dirección sur, tan rápido como pudo mientras los últimos minutos del «Día» se acercaban. El zorro lo supuso porque todas las criaturas de la noche empezaban a salir de sus madrigueras.

En un segundo un manto de oscuridad cubrió todo el bosque, «Noche» había comenzado.

A su alrededor, el bosque de gemas comenzó a hacer justicia a su nombre. Las hojas de los árboles, esmeraldas a la luz del «Día», ahora brillaban de cientos de colores distintos como miles de bombillas que alumbraban en la oscuridad. Las mismas ayudaron al zorro a continuar su camino, mientras repasaba el mapa dibujado en su mente que lo guiaba hasta su destino que ya se podía ver en el horizonte.

«Ahí está» pensó el zorro.

Fue una estructura de roca, difícilmente pudo ser algo natural, pero se erguía en medio del bosque como una montaña. Un castillo inmenso que soportaba el paso del tiempo, aun cuando la vegetación comenzaba a invadir la roca y las raíces recubrían las paredes, incluso entonces aun lucia imponente.

Bombeando fuerza hacia sus piernas el zorro corío, y patino, tan velozmente como pudo. Rocas blancas fueron apareciendo en el camino. A veces había paredes solitarias en medio de los árboles o pilares blancos como el mármol en medio de la nada, como si hubiesen caído lejos del castillo. Conforme se iba acercando el mapa en su mente le indico donde debía detenerse y buscar por una entrada oculta hacia el castillo.

Todos los habitantes del bosque de gemas sabían que el castillo estaba fuera de los límites. Desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande. El gran _monarca _así lo había decretado, aunque el zorro no supo por qué. En otra oportunidad, desearía haber tenido tiempo para explorarlo, fue de lejos la cosa más genial que hubo visto desde… Bueno, _siempre_. Un castillo del tamaño de una montaña ¿Quién no querría ir ahí? Pero este no era el momento. El zorro derrapo en la tierra levantando una nube de polvo y luego se acercó a uno de los pilares que eran tan comunes en la zona.

Su amo fue muy listo. Su amo supo que cuando lo peor ocurriese, las fuerzas del monarca estarían peinando la zona en su búsqueda. El bosque de gemas fue el territorio del monarca, una extensión de cinco kilómetros a la redonda del gran árbol esmeralda –la residencia personal del monarca- el sabría cómo y dónde buscar a quienes quieran que tratasen de entrar o salir sin anunciarse, pero ahora el zorro escaparía gracias a las propias acciones del monarca.

Si estas atrapado en un territorio lo inteligente sería ir hasta su límite, ¿No? Entonces el monarca atraparía al zorro si se acercase. Jerubi, capitán de las fuerzas del monarca, ya se dirigía hacia ahí. No en esta ocasión, este territorio, _esta burbuja _que rodea al gran árbol esmeralda tiene otra salida, aunque claro abría que estar _loco_ para siquiera pensar en usarla. Es por eso que su amo es tan listo.

El pilar de mármol se abrió, mostrando un interior tubular hueco y el zorro no perdió tiempo en arrojarse hacia la oscuridad dentro. Se deslizo unos segundos y salió a una _enorme_ caverna debajo de la tierra. Fue _enorme, _y el zorro pensó en ello otra vez, _enorme_, más grande que cualquier otros espacio cerrado en el que hubo estado antes. Con un techo abovedado lleno de hongos fluorescentes como las estrellas del cielo. Su suave resplandor naranja ilumino la gran sala como si de pequeñas antorchas se tratase.

Trece enormes estatuas blancas rodeaban las paredes en un semicírculo con banderas rojas, descoloridas y deshiladas, bordeadas con hilos dorados entre cada una de ellas. El emblema en las banderas, un árbol dorado con estrellas que entraban en sus raíces y una "X" en el centro de su tronco fue lo único detalle que soportaba el paso del tiempo.

—Los _«Royal Knights» _—hablo sorprendido.

El pequeño zorro camino, empapando sus vistas con las imágenes de los caballeros más grandes y poderosos que el mundo jamás conoció. Todos fueron tan diferentes de sí, pero tenían este porte elegante y virtuoso que no supo comparar a nada más dentro del bosque de gemas… salvo tal vez el propio Jerubi. Continuo a través de la caverna delineando el semicírculo que formaban los caballeros hasta llegar al que estaba buscando. Su apariencia fue difícil de explicar, se veía como un dragón con espadas por brazos y piernas, más una adicional en su cola. El zorro se detuvo a inspeccionar la estatua, no pudo evitar pensar que algo no estaba bien. Reconoció la estatua y a quien representaba, pero la figura… no era la correcta, _todo _lo que sabía de este caballero es que debería verse _mucho _más atemorizante.

Parpadeo confuso, y negó con la cabeza un par de veces. No es momento para distraerse.

Busco con la mirada a los pies de la estatua hasta que algo capto su visión. Es difícil de decir con la iluminación insuficiente de la caverna, pero a los pies del caballero, envuelto en un tumulto de tela estaba lo que buscaba. El zorro se acercó, con sumo cuidado desenvolvió las telas; su rosto se ilumino con luces verdes y azules que provenían del paquete. Fueron dos orbes, un poco más grandes que sus manos, que pulsaban con energía desconocida para el zorro arrojando pequeños unos y ceros al aire.

Con tanta delicadeza como pudo reunir, volvió a envolver los orbes. Luego tomo los trozos de la tela celeste y las paso por su cuello, asegurando los orbes contra su espalda.

Ya estaba listo.

Con su carga asegurada, comenzó a caminar al centro de la caverna donde un disco de piedra aguardaba. El disco, que pudo bien ser una mesa gigante, tampoco había sobrevivido al paso del tiempo. Hubo varias grietas, e incluso tuvo una parte faltante, pero los símbolos en su superficie aun eran visibles. Cuando el zorro trepo el disco, los símbolos cobraron vida y se iluminaron con luces menguantes, pero un poco más fuertes que la luz que provenía de los hongos en la caverna.

Camino hacia el centro del disco, pasando por encima un símbolo de un sol que brilla naranja justo en medio de un símbolo de gota verde y un símbolo de flor rosa. Al llegar al medio, el zorro volteo una última vez para ver las estatuas a su alrededor, y luego volteo para ver una última vez a la estatua del dragón caballero con seis espadas. Asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección de la estatua, volteo al frente y adopto una mirada decidida.

Era hora.

—Estoy en camino, amo. —Dijo el zorro. —No voy a fallarte— Y llenando de aire sus pulmones grito: —_Acces Code: Hyper Link_

Las luces del disco de piedra brillaron como un arcoíris. Vientos huracanados se elevaron en todas direcciones en tanto el cuerpo el zorro comenzó a elevarse en el aire. El momento había llegado, para esto fue que se había preparado. No tuvo idea de que le esperaría del otro lado, pero solo pudo confiar en el plan. Y esperar lo mejor.

Fue todo lo que Atho pudo hacer. Esperar que todo saliera bien.

ID:RK_1313

name:JESMON

request:HyperLink.

destination:HumanWorld.

setup:complete.

specialrequest:FirewallProtocol.

install:FirewallProtocol,1of3.

install:FireWallProtocolComplete(*).

send:Digimon.

name:Atho.

species:Ilegal(unknown).

HyperLink:Complete.

* * *

**Palabras del autor:**

Entonces ¿Qué es Digimon –UNISNSTALL-?

No es un fanfic de Digimon cyber Sleuth para empezar, el arte de la portada solo es una conveniencia porque fue lo que tenía a la mano y porque no sé, ni puedo, dibujar una portada mas "original". Es un fanfic, obvio, de digimon que comencé hace mucho tiempo. Cuando digo mucho, realmente me refiero a mucho tiempo. Es algo así como un proyecto anhelado, no diría que es mi gran sueño, pero es un "pendiente" en la gran lista de cosas por hacer en mi vida.

He sido inspirado por grandes del fandom, tanto en español (Digimon Mavericks/Linkers en Wattpad por Miklazteles); como en inglés (Todas las obras de Gareth H. en su pagina digiascending o aqui mismo bajo en nombre de BlackHawkNova), que han escrito series con personajes completamente originales, digimons originales y hasta re-imaginaciones de conceptos ya conocidos.

Este es mi intento de escribir algo, quizás no en su nivel, pero que lleve el espíritu del Digimon FDD.

Siento que debo resaltar lo siguiente soy un escritor novato. MUY novato. Tomen mi escritura con tanta sal como sea necesaria y no escatimen con cualquier crítica que crean constructiva. Mi inexistente ego lo tomara tan bien como pueda.

Para una experiencia interactiva, el intro de esta historia (Si fuese un anime), es el vídeo sobre el título: Real Game - Rayflower.


	2. 01:Daichi Homura

**UNINSTALL_01:/Daichi Homura.**

Debían ser cerca de la cuarta hora, pero realmente no le importaba. Daichi reprimió un bostezo, -ocultándolo con el dorso de la manga-, mientras escuchaba las últimas partes del discurso de Ushimaru-sensei, su profesor de estudios sociales; a quien honestamente no le estaba prestando atención.

En su lugar Daichi volteo a ver por la ventana y admiro el clima de ese día. Hubo una tremenda cantidad de nubes en el cielo. No recordó escuchar nada en el pronóstico del tiempo sobre lluvias torrenciales, así que deseo que las nubes estuvieran solo de paso. En casa le esperaban un montón de cajas aun por desempacar, no deseaba estar obligo a regresar temprano por unas cuantas gotas de agua que caigan del cielo. Daichi suspiro retornando su atención a Ushimaru sensei, quien seguía absorto en su propio mundo, explicando la importancia de ser útiles a la sociedad o algo por el estilo.

_«…Aburrido» _Daichi no se sentía de humor para fingir escuchar al hombre, en cambio decidió hacer algo más interesante.

Aunque cualquier cosa fue más _interesante_ que Ushimaru.

Con cuidado de no lucir sospechoso Daichi llevo la mano a su bolsillo y saco su teléfono. Colocándolo en el pequeño espacio entre su asiento y su pupitre, Daichi desbloqueo la pantalla, sin perder el tiempo abrió la carpeta de juegos e inicio su aplicación favorita.

_**«Digimon World»**_

Pocas cosas le agradaban realmente de su nueva escuela. La secundaria Inoden es más grande que la secundaria Kosei de vuelta en Tokio, y el uniforme Gakuran negro es comparativamente más agradable que el saco y camisa gris que estaba obligado a usar. Podía llegar caminando, o tomar un bus, nada de los molestos trenes a la hora pico; también fue conveniente que las clases estuvieran un poco atrasadas en comparación a Kosei por lo que no tuvo que ponerse al día con nada y pudo disfrutar del tiempo para aclimatarse. Los profesores no fueron demasiado huraños, y aunque aún no llegaba a conocer bien a sus nuevos compañeros de clases al menos le dejaron tranquilo. Por sobre todas estas cosas, la mejor parte fue que la red wifi de la escuela le permitía ejecutar «Digimon World», algo que no pudo conseguir en su vieja escuela.

No es que el juego fuese ilegal, más bien se trataba de que era un juego: _un elemento distractor para los inquietos adolescentes. _O algo así. Sin importar como lo llamaras Daichi estuvo agradecido por este pequeño favor. Ser capaz de jugar en la escuela hizo maravillas con su puntación en el ranking, _¡Subió cuatro posiciones en una semana!_ Oficialmente entro entre los 100 mejores jugadores de «Digimon World» en Japón, un logro digno de celebrarse.

Cuando hubo terminado de cargarse la pantalla, Daichi observo con sorpresa como su número en el ranking bajo una posición desde el día de ayer. Frunció el ceño, pero no estaba molesto o sorprendido, esto fue bastante normal. Debías estar al menos entre los _cincuenta_ mejores para que tú numero en el ranking no bajara después de un par de desafíos a tu compañero virtual. Daichi movió el pulgar por la pantalla para buscar cual fue su ultimo compañero, quien seguramente necesitaba ser reemplazado si esperaba ganar los puntos suficientes para subir de lugar otra vez.

_«Honestamente todo sería más sencillo su tuviese un digimon de mayor rareza» _En efecto, Daichi encontró que su "Partner" necesitaba ser reemplazo pronto.

En la pantalla de su teléfono se mostraba una figura blindaba, llevaba grandes guanteletes con cuchillas afiladas y un gran escudo en su espalda. Estaba identificado como "WarGreymon", y hasta ahora sirvió como el "Partner" de Daichi dentro del juego, lo que estaba por cambiar viendo como su barra de vida estaba peligrosamente baja. Sin darle mucho pensamiento Daichi presiono encima de WarGreymon y abrió las listas donde varios otros digimons esperaban para tomar su lugar. Luego de una simple ojeada se decidió por un "MagnaAngemon" quien debía tener una defensa lo bastante alta como para poder resistir hasta que Daichi trajera a WarGreymon de regreso al combate.

_«Soy el número 98 en el ranking nacional» _pensó Daichi «Pronto necesitare un digimon más raro si quiero seguir subiendo de nivel. Creo que tendré que poner dinero en los _«Gatcha_»

Daichi realizo un conteo mental para determinar cuánto de su dinero podía gastar antes de que entrara en números rojos. Escucho que este mes los «Dealers» ofrecían digimons de nivel de alto que tenían algún tipo poder extra o algo parecido ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse? Como cualquier juego con Gatchas obtener un digimon especial se reducía a dos factores: suerte o la cantidad de dinero que estés dispuesto a perder.

Daichi gimió internamente. Esto requeriría mucho…

—Señor Homura, _¿Está prestando atención?_

Daichi salto con alarma saliendo de su silla rápidamente e inclinando la cabeza.

— _¡Gah!..._ ¡L-lo siento señor Ushimaru! —soltó las palabras a velocidad que casi las hizo difícil de entender. — ¡No volverá a suceder!

A su alrededor pequeñas risas se escucharon de sus compañeros. Todos parecían creer que fue divertido, pero el dolor que sintió en su cabeza en el área donde Ushimaru lo golpeo con su libro fue todo menos divertido. Supo que pronto tendría un chichón ahí.

—Honestamente señor Homura, es la segunda vez que lo atrapo soñando despierto en mis clases.

—No volverá…

—No _quiero_ sus excusas.

Las risas continuaron mientras Ushimaru-sensei lanzaba una fuerte mirada reprobadora sobre Daichi. Cuanto más y más estudiantes se unían, Daichi se volvió bastante consiente de cómo no hubo simpatía en ninguno de ellos. Lo cual, claro no fue demasiado sorprendente cuando apenas se conocían, pero un pensamiento amargo se filtró en medio de todas esas risas en su mente: «Esto no hubiese ocurrido en su vieja escuela».

En Kosei, sus compañeros se hubiesen reído _con _él, no _de _él. Yoshida o Watanabe hubiesen sido rápidos en alertarle que el maestro se acercaba. Fumi hubiera sido una buena representante de la clase y los hubiera callado a todos. Incluso el propio Daichi hubiese lanzado alguna frase tonta al aire, y podría no haber sido mucho, pero estaba seguro que sus amigos tendrían su espalda.

Pero aquí no tuvo amigos.

— ¡Que sea una lección para todos! No tolerare que pierdan el tiempo en _mi _clase. —Grito Ushimaru.

Daichi se encogió ante el tono de la reprimenda. Las risas a su alrededor murieron cuando Ushimaru los silencio a todos con solo una mirada. Daichi trato como pudo de desterrar esos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su mente, los de su vieja escuela, no servirían de nada en ese momento. Mientras Ushimaru despotricaba en voz alta las razones por las que estaba en problemas, Daichi no pudo evitar explorar con la mirada las reacciones de sus compañeros, que variaban desde diversión, o francamente desinterés hasta que una capto su atención.

Cerca de la puerta, en la primera fila de la clase, detrás de un par de gafas la mirada de una chica estaba centrada en él. Ikenami… _Algo, _sino le fallaba la memoria. Tuvo sus ojos puestos intensamente sobre él, por razones que no supo discernir y francamente parecía ser algo más que verle ser reprimido por Ushimaru. Finalmente Ikenami pareció que notar que era de mala educación quedarse viendo y quito el rostro por unos segundos, antes de regresar otra vez y comenzar a deletrear algo con sus labios. Confuso, Daichi hizo lo posible por descifrar lo que decía: U-SHI-MARU.

—… Que sea la _última_ vez —la voz del anciano maestro lo trajo de vuelta. — _¡¿Me está escuchando?!_

— _¡Ultima vez! _Si, Ushimaru-sensei.

Si Ikenami no se lo recordaba, no hubiese retomado el discurso del maestro, lo que seguro traería más problemas. Mentalmente tomo nota para agradárselo después, extraña mirada o no. Ushimaru, rojo como un nabo luego de hablar tanto sin respirar, lo dejo ir y para entonces la campana del almuerzo sonó.

Daichi respiro un poco más tranquilo gracias a eso.

….

Para la hora del almuerzo Daichi aún estaba jugando «Digimon World».

Honestamente no tuvo nada mejor que hacer. No es como si no hubiese nadie con quien hablar, es solo que después de ser el hazme reír de la clase durante la hora de Ushimaru y el mal sabor en la boca, prefirió estar solo. Sospeso sus opciones y decidió que lo mejor sería comer su almuerzo en la azotea, donde esperaba nadie lo molestase. Lo cual, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía inmensamente cliché.

Ahí estaba él. Estudiante de intercambio, sin amigos, que pasaba mucho más tiempo jugando solo en su móvil de lo que lo hacía tratando de entablar una conversación con alguien más. Casi se siente como el protagonista de "AbsoZero", solo que dudaba mucho que una _damphnir rusa_ saliera de la nada y le dijera que él era especial por una razón u otra… Aunque tal vez esa era la razón por la que ese anime era tan popular _¿Quién no quiere sentirse especial? _Lo único que necesitaba era una excusa para que una chica linda saliera de la nada y le propusiera salir en una aventura.

—Me gustaría que algo así me ocurriese. —Daichi resoplo, luego esbozo una sonrisa soñadora mientras pensaba en voz alta. —Si apareciera y me dijera algo por el estilo no lo dudaría.

A parte de algunos videos de AbsoZero, su anime favorito, su teléfono solo tuvo otros tipos de videos, todos de su Vtuber favorita: Ao-chan. Daichi no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente mientras pensaba en ella, no una idol _per se; _aunque si una Vtuber bastante popular entre los gamers de Tokio_ ¡Esa chica era una maquina! _Conocía su camino a través de casi todos los juegos que Daichi podía nombrar, sus consejos lo habían sacado de problemas en varias ocasiones, tanto así que Daichi se convirtió en un fan desde hace tiempo.

Sino mal recordaba, habría un streaming suyo jugando «Taddle Quest» esta noche, debía asegurarse de recordarlo. Pero primero debía terminar una partida antes de marcarlo en su agenda, aunque llamarlo partida fue demasiado halagador para lo que esto era.

—Me pregunto si ella jugara «Digimon World». —dijo llevando un pedazo de pan a su boca.

Sentado a la sombra cerca de las escaleras Daichi mordió despreocupado su pan de yakisoba mientras presionaba varios combos en su móvil ordenándole a su digimon atacar. Extendió su mano libre hasta su cartón de yogurt de fresa y continuo el combate. Se enfrentaba a un Agumon compañero del antiguo numero 98 (el sujeto que le robo su lugar antes), quien dio un combate competente, pero no fue rival para un Daichi molesto. No hubo razón real para volver a retar al sujeto después de recuperar su lugar, pero se sentía bien barrer el suelo con quien quiera que sea "S3-G". El combate termino sin fanfarreas y Daichi acepto los puntos que gano del combate antes de bajar su móvil.

Una victoria vacía, pero una victoria no menos.

Bebió de su yogurt, y luego igual que antes miro hacia el cielo para admirar las nubes grises. El sol había salido, pero el clima distaba mucho de cambiar pues aun hubo cientos de nubes que amozaban con dejar caer su frio regaderazo sobre la ciudad.

_« ¿Cómo estarán las cosas de vuelta en Tokio?»_ Ahí estaba él otra vez.

Un mes. Un mes que transcurrió en lo que parecía ser ambos, un parpadeo y una eternidad. Un mes en el que Daichi, _tal vez, _aun no digirió bien la situación de haberse mudado del barrio en el que había crecido. De haber dejado atrás a los amigos con los que creció, la escuela con la que estaba tan familiarizado, _rayos _podría _quizás _admitir que extraña a Morioka (su antiguo profesor de aula). Quizás también era la razón por la que aún seguía posponiendo desempacar esas últimas cajas en su armario, esperando que por algún milagro o circunstancia sus padres entraran en razón y todos regresaran a Tokio.

Su madre hizo lo que pudo. Solo Dios sabe cuántas veces habían comido puntas de lomo en el último mes, se sentía como soborno barato, pero Daichi recibía sin quejarse porque bueno: era su comida favorita. Todo porque su _padre_ recibió una promoción. Su padre escogió el peor momento para buscar una promoción, las cosas estaban bien de vuelta en casa, perfectas aun si lo dijera el mismo _¿Por qué debían mudarse lejos de todo lo que le importaba solo porque su papa quería?_ _¿Por qué no aceptaron su idea de dejarle vivir solo en Tokio? _

Daichi rumio las mismas preguntas por todo un mes, fue solo en los últimos días que empezó a calmarse y dejar el trato frio con sus padre. No porque estuviera aceptando la situación. Sino, fue una cansada resignación lo que termino desgastando la ira de Daichi.

—Esto es basura.

Termino el cartón de yogurt y lo arrojo contra la cerca de malla de la azotea. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el vibrar de su teléfono llamo su atención. Daichi lo tomo y noto que tenía dos nuevos mensajes.

**Nuevo Mensaje (2):**

**[Watanabe] (12:10 p.m): (-_-;) Lo siento amigo, este fin de semana estoy ocupado.**

**[Watanabe] (12:10 p.m): (/****ヮ◕****)/ (/****ヮ◕****)/ Quizás el próximo.**

El corazón de Daichi dio un vuelco, sus ojos no se apartaron de la pantalla del móvil mientras apretaba los labios y su rostro tomo una expresión amarga. Watanabe fue su amigo, _su mejor amigo, _de vuelta en casa y hace tres día le había escrito un mensaje para que hicieran planes juntos este fin de semana. Si, Subaru estaba a una hora en tren, _¡Pero fue solo una hora! _Y ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo a él que viniese hasta acá, sino que Daichi se estaba ofreciendo para ir directo a Tokio en lo que esperaba era un cambio de aires a todo este animo lúgubre del último mes.

Tres días.

Tres días sin recibir una respuesta.

Daichi arrojaría su teléfono lejos, de no ser porque es nuevo e invaluable, y se iría de la azotea a quien sabe dónde. El chico suspiro resignado recostándose de la pared, y luego golpeando su cabeza contra ella. Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Fue una suerte que una conveniente distracción llegase de improviso.

La puerta de las escaleras se abrió, su rechinido alerto a Daichi de que alguien se acercaba, y de ella salió la última persona que esperaba ver.

Ella era lo que llamarías una chica _simple_, con cabello castaño desalineado que enmarcaba un rostro de pocos amigos, el cual Daichi jamás vio con maquillaje. Tuvo la misma altura que Daichi, y lo supo porque se había topado con ella varias veces al entrar en clases. Pero fueron sus gafas grises cuadradas lo que le permitió reconocerla de inmediato.

—Ah… Homura, te estaba buscando. —dijo la chica mientras se le acercaba.

Ikenami se irguió frente a él con una expresión indescifrable, sus ojos eran como grandes lámparas enfocadas directamente sombre Daichi negándose a apartar su mirada. Se le notaba rígida, como si estuviera ansiosa por algo, pero al mismo tiempo como si acabase de reunir el coraje para hacerlo.

Daichi no quiso admitirlo, pero esa mirada lo incómodo.

_Muchísimo._

—H-Hola —tartamudeo un saludo—Ikenami… ¿Verdad?

La chica asintió.

— _¿Dijiste que me estabas buscando?_

Cuando soltó la pregunta, algo extraño sucedió.

Fue como ver a un globo desinflarse.

Ikenami, quien antes llego con rostro hecho de acero, su espalda recta y una actitud decidida, se derritió bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Daichi. Como si tratara de encogerse fuera de su vista. La chica ahora perdió todo el impulso que traía consigo, procediendo a abrir y cerrar la boca en un intento banal de responder su pregunta. Daichi no pudo, aunque quisiese, evitar notar como lenta, pero seguramente, un leve sonrojo florecía en las mejillas de su compañera de clases.

Un viento frio corrió por la azotea levantando un poco de polvo en el camino, su suave zumbido lleno el espacio dejado por el incómodo silencio entre ambos adolescentes.

_« ¿Podría ser que…?» _Ahora, hay muchas que Daichi había aprendido en su vida. Un gran, exorbitante, numero de ellas provino de la fuente más copiosa de información de la cultura japonesa que el mundo ha visto jamás: Anime.

No importa el género, a veces tampoco importaba la era, todos los animes tenían convenciones similares respecto a ciertos eventos. Los rivales chocan sus puños en contra del otro al final de una pelea, el poder de la amistad se vuelve una batería que impulsa al héroe en sus peores momentos y todos saben que el niño más flaco, tonto y simple crece para convertirse en el más grande lo que sea del mundo. Pero existe quizás un evento incluso más icónico que cualquiera de esos tres. _Tan _icónico que se ha vuelto una leyenda en si misma dentro de las vidas de todos los fans de animes: Una confesión amorosa.

_«Nah, no puede ser…»_

Ambos Daichi e Ikenami solos en la azotea sin ninguna otra alma para ser vista. Un clima que casi igualaba al de AbsoZero el día que la princesa _Valista Dragomiro, _heroína de AbsoZero, se presentó a Hiro para hablarse de su inevitable destino. Una escena que había visto, y revisto un millar de veces, la misma que le hizo sudar balas por el increíble parecido con este momento en su vida.

_«Calma» _hablo la parte sensible de su cerebro _«Es una coincidencia solamente»_

_«Y si no lo es» _refuto la excitable de su cerebro, la misma que dictaba casi todas las acciones de un adolescente _«Ella nos estaba mirando muy detenidamente en clases, casi parecía que lo hacía desde antes de Ushimaru… ¿Y si es una confesión amorosa?»_

_« ¿A solo un mes de haber llegado a Inoden?» _refuto la otra voz _«Con una chica con la que nunca hemos hablado»_

_« ¡Pero está aquí ahora!»_

Mientras Daichi escuchaba los argumentos convincentes que daban las voces en su cabeza, Ikenami pareció recobrar el aliento y regresar con su actitud decidida.

—Homura, y-yo necesito u-u-un favor.

_«Te lo dije»_

Tartamudeo ella, aun con una mirada decidida. Daichi ignoro el resto de la tormenta en su cerebro cuando escucho lo que dijo. Si, un favor, eso tuvo más sentido. Su mente hiperactiva le traerá problemas un día de estos, fue una suerte que hoy no fuese ese día y soltase algo estúpido de su boca.

Tosiendo sobre su puño para aclarar su voz, Daichi se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones. Un favor. Por supuesto que era eso, ¿Qué más podría ser? Empezó a rascar su cabellera negra mientras trataba de recordar si Ikenami era la encargaba de la limpieza ese día, porque no podía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que le pidiese. Claro, ella estaba siendo rara, convirtiendo lo que debía ser un rápido intercambio de palabras en algo mucho más incómodo de lo que debía ser, sin embargo ella nunca fue muy sociable que digamos (ciertamente no recuerda haberla visto hablando con nadie en clases) y por eso era un mar de nervios.

Si, debía ser eso.

La pregunta era, ¿Quería el cambiar turnos con ella? Regresar a casa no era algo que le entusiasmaba y no formaba parte de ningún club. Claro, antes en clases considero la idea de ir con un «Dealer» para conseguir nuevos digimons, pero no tiene el dinero aquí. Y en esa nota, tal vez conseguiría que Ikenami le diese algo de dinero por hacer sus tareas.

Bueno, todo tiene su lado positivo.

— Un favor, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —Sonrió, tratando de fingir que no sabía lo que quería—Claro, debes apresurarte, las clases están por comenzar. —añadió haciendo un conteo mental sobre cuánto podría sacarla a la chica de gafas.

Ella se quedó ahí por un minuto más antes que el rubor en su rostro creciese. Por un segundo Daichi pensó que le daría un paro cardiaco, no es sano que el rostro de una persona tenga tanta sangre. La tensión de su parte ahora era palpable, y francamente eso fue molesto, cuanto más perduraba el silencio, cuantas más consideraba cobrarle por su favor. Entonces, ella hablo.

—Y-Y-Yo necesito… No, eso ya lo dije, v-v-veras hay a-alguien que me gusta y-y-y-y… —Ikenami se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y luego negó_— ¡No! Rayos, ¿Por qué empezaría por ahí?... _Mira yo…

Y las voces en su cabeza gritaron despavoridas porque luego del _"…alguien que me gusta" _su cerebro se desconectó del mundo real.

_« ¿Si es una confesión amorosa…?»/« ¡Si es una confesión amorosa…!»_

Lo cual fue ridículo.

¿Verdad?

He aquí que la mente de un adolescente es demasiado para sí mismo. Cuando la chica frente a él dijo eso, desencadeno una reacción emotiva más allá de la compresión de Daichi _¿Se sentía alagado? ¿Se sentía feliz? ¿Qué debía responder si le pedía salir con él? ¿Si? ¿No?_ Y fue entonces que la chica _simple _frente a sus ojos fue iluminada por los reflectores imaginarios de su cerebro, convirtiéndola en el centro indisputable de su atención. Ahora se veía _adorable_, su cancaneo era ella tratando de expresar su amor por alguien y no estar segura de cómo hacerlo. En cierto sentido, ella era igual que él _¡¿Cuántas veces no lucho para confesarse a la chica que le gustaba de vuelta en Tokio?! _Fue entrañable reconocer que él no fue único con este problema, que en esta chica delante de él _late un corazón con un alma igual a la suya…_

Y si Daichi se hubiese detenido, y hubiese esperado que ella terminara, hubiese descubierto que no fue exactamente así.

Pero, _¿Desde cuándo la boca de un adolescente tiene buena comunicación con su cerebro?_

Daichi trago el nudo que se formó en su garganta, y luego hablo.

—Y-Yo te gusto —Dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Y el silencio volvió a anidar entre ellos.

El mundo se detuvo. O al menos el mundo de Ikenami, porque el corazón de Daichi seguía latiendo rápidamente. El color se fue del rostro de la chica. A decir verdad, ella palideció y todo el brillante sonrojo palideció hasta que su piel podía ser considerada papel. Esto no duro demasiado como un nuevo tipo de rojo inundo su rostro, Ikenami cerro su boca (que permaneció abierta en shock segundos antes) hasta que sus dientes rechinaron sonoramente y cerrando la distancia entre los dos ella hizo algo que el Daichi no esperaba.

Ella lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa acercando sus rostros lo más posible, y después: Un grito.

— **¡NO! **—Un gran grito salido desde lo profundo de sus pulmones propulsando palabras dirigidas como misiles balísticos hacia Daichi— _**¡DIABLOS NO! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTA MAL CONTIGO?! ¡¿CÓMO LLEGASTE A ESA CONCLUSION?! ESTO NO ES UN MALDITO DORAMA.**_

Con cada palaba ella sacudió a Daichi por su cuello, agitando su cuerpo con fuerza que contradecía su delgada apariencia. Daichi había escuchados de golpes que te regresaban a la realidad, pero no de gritos e Ikenami contaba con un par de buenos pulmones para desatar su furia.

Mentalmente, hizo una nota para no hacerla enojar.

_Nunca._

Cuando por fin se calmó y le arrojo lejos, obligándolo a apartarse de ella, parecía que por fin cualquier duda que antes tuvo desapareció en el calor del momento. Ikenami respiro hondo, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro y murmurando cuan feliz estaba de que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor para malinterpretar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nadie, excepto Daichi claro está, cuyo corazón aun latía rápido lleno del mejor combustible habido: miedo por una mujer.

Daichi permaneció en un pequeño shock silencioso mientras observaba a Ikenami recuperar la compostura. Pero nuevamente, su boca le traiciono.

—Me diste unas señales **muy** confusas _¿Cómo esperas que entienda lo que estaba pasando?_

Ella volteo a verlo con enojo, entrecerrando los ojos y dejando en claro con su postura que estaba dispuesta a repetir lo que hizo si hacía falta. Fue un milagro que no hiciera falta. En su lugar ella tomo un largo y profundo respiro, otra vez adopto la mirada llena de decisión con la que llego a la azotea.

—Escucha Homura —Ikenami comenzó, la molestia aun presente en su voz—No me conoces, no te conozco y no somos amigos.

_«Bueno, Duh! Y aquí estaba yo considerando una cursi confesión»_

Aunque estuvo en su derecho de sentirse insultado, guardo silencio y con admiración continúo observando a la chica frente a él.

—Pero… —Ella se detuvo y de repente parecía que toda la bravuconería se escapaba de su cuerpo— Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

Extrañamente, luego de la excitación inicial, Nagi lucía una expresión miserable al momento que las palabras salieron de su boca. Ella pareció encorvarse ligeramente sus ojos volviéndose grandes y tristes, luego bajo la mirada negándose a que viese la nueva forma de su rostro.

Fuese lo que fuese, si ella pudiese evitar pedir por su ayuda seguramente no se encontrarían ahí. Lo hizo sentir un poco de culpa por lo que fuese que estaba pasando, pero no se engañó con eso, sus oídos aun zumbaban. _Pero, tal vez, _Daichi sentía pena por ella, solo un _poquito._

Un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?—Dijo.

_«Yo de seguro me voy a arrepentir luego.» _añadió mentalmente.

Ella alzo la mirada que aun parecía mal, pero reflejaba más pena que otra cosa. Ella llevo una mano al bolsillo derecho de su falda y saco su teléfono, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, lo que llamó la atención de Daichi era la aplicación que estaba ejecutándose en el, que reconocería en cualquier parte, y la exactamente la misma en la que estuvo tan centrado todo el día.

—Yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar esto.


	3. 02:Digital World

**UNINSTALL_02:/Digimon World.**

Al sonar de la última campana del día Daichi logro atrapar a Ikenami, y confirmar que de verdad se encontrarían después en Lotus. Ella lo confirmo, pero admitió que llegaría un poco tarde porque había olvidado que tenía que ayudar a una de sus amigas a llevar algo al salón de profesores y le aconsejo que se adelantara.

El reloj marcaba las 3:45 p.m. unos buenos treinta minutos luego del final de las clases. Actualmente Daichi había llegado a la Plaza Lotus, el centro comercial más cercano a Inoden, que muchos estudiantes frecuentaban y Daichi pudo ver a varios otros adolescentes con su uniforme. Lotus fue un hervidero de actividad, lo cual no le sorprendió. La gente entraba y salía de los locales cargando bolsas llenas de sus compras. Una cacofonía de ruidos que eran una mezcla entre las voces de los compradores y la música que provenía de las bocinas inundo el área, casi convirtiendo la experiencia de navegar entre tantas personas en algo sofocante. Hubo tiendas interesantes, como una tienda de electrónica que tuvo el último modelo de VRGoogles; y también había un local "Big Burger", su restaurante de comida rápida favorito de vuelta en Tokio. Daichi hizo una nota mental para visitarlo después, de haber sabido que había uno tan cerca de casa habría venido a visitar Lotus mucho antes.

Fue su primera vez visitando el centro comercial. Suena absurdo, pero su primer mes pasó casi la mayoría de las tardes encerrado en casa porque realmente no tuvo ninguna excusa para visitar el centro comercial por sí solo. Ahora la tenía, y estaba seguro de que no era lo que esperaba. Porque, si tuviera que explicarle a cualquiera, él incluido, por qué había aceptado la petición de Ikenami no sabría qué decir.

Fue una extraña mezcla entre pena, algo de simpatía y quizás una mínima cantidad de codicia. Ella acepto pagarle si le ayudaba. Así que esto no era tanto un favor, sino una transacción de negocios, pero aun sabiendo eso… Estaba un poco nervioso por esperar a una chica, una chica de su clase no menos, fuera de horas escolares para hablar de un tema lo más alejado de vida académica. Más a aun, ella quería hablar de «Digimon World», quizás el tema con el cual Daichi estaba más familiarizado.

No hizo falta leer mentes para saber que estaba ansioso.

Paseo un poco por el centro comercial para distraer su mente, supo que si se quedaba quieto empezaría a pensar lo peor. Cosas como, _¿Qué tal si no viene? ¿Y si esto es una broma muy elaborada? ¿Qué hay si alguno de nuestros compañeros nos ve? ¿Pensaran que estamos juntos? _

Justo así.

Suspiro derrotado porque tal y como estaban las cosas _ya _se encontraba pensando lo peor.

Mientras continuaba explorando se sorprendió de ver un rostro conocido, una compañera de clases suyo de largo cabello marrón oscuro. Ella caminaba distraídamente en su dirección, sus ojos centrados en su móvil y con sus cejas fruncidas. En su mano derecha cargaba un ramo de flores, lirios, que parecían recién comprados.

Sintiendo su mirada, ella levanto la vista y se sorprendió de verle también.

— ¡Oh!, pero si es Homura. —Daichi se acercó cuando escucho que le hablaba. —Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿No queda tu casa en la dirección opuesta?

Hoshizaki Ariza, la representante de su clase.

—Hola Hoshizaki, si pero hoy estoy visitando centro comercial y todo eso. —asintió Daichi.

Hoshizaki fue todo lo que esperarías de una estudiante modelo. Era lista, educada, y amable con todos; fue la única que durante el último mes estuvo constantemente preguntándole a Daichi si estaba cómodo en Kosei. Y también era _muy _linda. Ese detalle en particular término volviendo a la mente de Daichi cada segundo que su cerebro registraba que está hablando con ella.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa (Daichi se atrevería a decir que _angelical) _mientras guardaba su móvil. Su anterior estado de ánimo desapareció mientras le daba a Daichi un par de preguntas sobre su experiencia en el centro comercial, y de si estaba disfrutando la vista.

—…algo así, tienen un Big Burger así que en definitiva voy a regresar.

—Ah, ¿Te gusta la comida rápida?

—N-no, pero solía visitar mucho el lugar de vuelta en Tokio. —respondió nervioso.

Hoshizaki estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el sonido amortiguado de su móvil la interrumpió. Ella apretó la cara, pero ignoro al aparato. Daichi, quien no se detuvo a pensar bien lo que decía, termino por cuestionarla al respecto.

— ¿No vas a contestar?

Inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando ella frunció el ceño aún más.

—No te preocupes por eso, —ella sonrió una vez más—Ya debo retirarme, pásala bien Homura.

—S-sí, claro.

Daichi la observo marcharse en dirección opuesta, quizás molesta porque él remarco algo que, _obviamente, _intentaba ignorar. Se patearía a si mismo si pudiera. Con sus ánimos algo muertos después de hablar con Hoshizaki, por fin recordó la razón por la que había venido al Lotus en primer lugar.

Pasando por más tiendas el joven adolescente hizo su camino al punto de encuentro en el que había quedado con Ikenami. La petición de su compañera de clases, confusa como pudo ser, le dio poco o casi ningún tiempo a Daichi para prepararse. Estuvo seguro que la otra chica hablo de "un chicho que le gustaba" y si era así sospecho que no quería saber realmente los motivos que tuvo Ikenami para pedirle que le enseñara a jugar «Digimon World»… pero ella se _había_ ofrecido a darle el dinero, así que estaba el compromiso, digamos, _legal_ por el que tenía que ayudarla.

Lo cual tuvo otras repercusiones que Daichi no se detuvo a considerar bien.

Muy tarde para negarse, o dar vuelta atrás, solo se encogió de hombros y espero lo mejor.

Daichi por fin llego a las bancas frente a la biblioteca, y sitio de reunión, del segundo piso de Lotus. Y justo entonces una cara conocida también estaba ahí para esperarle

Ikenami se veía igual que lo hizo cuando estaban en la escuela. No, eso no fue del todo cierto. Su cabello, antes suelto y despeinado, ahora estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo y llevaba un abrigo celeste en encima de su uniforme escolar. Ella estaba sentada en la banca, justo como dijo que estaría (a pesar de que Daichi salió de clases primero), sus ojos centrados en su móvil de color azul marino.

_«Deja vú» _pensó Daichi al notar que fue la segunda vez en el día se topaba con una chica ocupada en su móvil.

Ikenami vertió toda su concentración en el móvil, y viendo cómo se movían sus dedos, Daichi supuso estaba texteando con alguien. Tan inmersa estaba que se acercó lo suficiente como para ver el nombre del destinatario: Sei-kun. Aunque no se atrevió a ver más pensando que fue mala educación.

Cuando un par de segundos transcurrieron y la chica castaña aun no reconocía su presencia, Daichi hablo.

— ¿Esperaste…

— _¡Gah!_

—…_mucho?_

Ikenami soltó un grito, muy impropio de la apariencia siempre estoica que siempre llevaba, y casi deja caer el móvil. Se sonrojo violentamente, por ira o pena Daichi no supo decir, y lanzo una mirada venenosa en su dirección. Todo eso fue, a los ojos de Daichi, extrañamente _divertido_. Tuvo que serlo, porque pudo sentir como se elevaban las comisuras de sus labios formando una sonrisa. Quizás esta no fue tan mala idea después de todo.

— ¡¿Cuánto haces que estás ahí?! —exigió Ikenami acunando su móvil en su pecho. — ¿Estabas _especiando_?

— ¡Claro! _Me _encanto toda tu pequeña conversación con tu novio. —El rostro de Ikenami palideció—Todos los _corazones_, y los emojis, eran tan romanargrhgr… _¡Estoy bromenado!_

Daichi llevo su mano a su estómago donde recibió el golpe. Bien, _tal vez_ merecía eso, pero solo con ver el rostro de Ikenami, que pasó de pálido y asustado a molesto en una fracción de segundo valió la pena.

Ella se sentó ahí, echando humos, pero afortunadamente si capto que Daichi solo bromeaba. Sin embargo, por segunda vez ese día Daichi pensó que tenía que empezar a pensar lo que decía cuando vio como el rostro de Ikenami volteo a ver al móvil con una expresión preocupada ¿Qué tan pequeño es el mundo que se las arregló para incomodar a dos chicas exactamente de la misma manera? Con temas de los que no querían hablar, que complicado. Regresando a antes en el día, en el momento en que la chica le había pedido el favor y el no tan sutil hecho de que lo hacía por un chico, de repente lo hizo sentir mal por ella.

Algo tenía que hacer.

—Bien, ambos estamos por aquí. —Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, haciendo lo posible por despreocupado— ¿Comenzamos?

Si Ikenami noto el obvio cambio de tema, no dijo nada para reconocerlo, en vez guardo el móvil y esta vez desato el poder de su mirada atenta sobre Daichi. Él tuvo que admitir, a regañadientes, que ella tuvo una mirada fuerte. Casi tanto como la que tuvo antes en el techo de la escuela.

Ahora, lo verdaderamente interesante.

El silencio, que parecía ser tan común entre ellos en el poco tiempo que se conocían, se posó en tanto ninguno hablaba. Daichi, porque estaba analizando por donde comenzar su explicación; e Ikenami, porque esperaba con paciencia que él comenzara.

—Entonces… —Daichi comenzó inseguro, decidiendo que era mejor comprender cuanto sabia Ikenami del juego— «Digimon World», ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

Ikenami frunció el ceño, pero de otro modo no dijo nada. Ella cambio el foco de su visión, ahora viendo hacia el frente, y su mirada se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras ella hacia eso, Daichi hizo un recuento mental sobre el juego.

_«Digimon World» _fue un juego de realidad aumentada para dispositivos móviles. Con casi cinco años desde su publicación se convirtió en uno de los juegos más populares en Japón, y fue el juego favorito de Daichi también. De regreso en casa fue bastante común que los estudiantes Kosei jugaran juntos, tanto así que la escuela termino prohibiéndolo, pero no es que eso hiciese mucho por impedir que ellos jugaran. Buenos recuerdos. Watanabe y Yoshino siempre jugarían con él, apostando de todo en sus pequeños combates, Daichi incluso gano la preciada figurita de Valista en su armadura de guerra.

_Buenos recuerdos._

Ikenami lo trajo de vuelta al presente cuando por fin hablo.

—… es tan popular?

Daichi solo capto la última parte.

— _¿Hmmm? _¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Por qué es tan popular? —pregunto de nuevo.

Daichi lo pensó. Fue un tema extraño por el cual empezar, pero quizás si ella lo estaba haciendo para impresionar a alguien tuvo sentido. Entonces, ¿Por qué era tan popular? Hubieron muchas razones que vinieron a la mente de Daichi: Era divertido, podías jugar con tus amigos, y los _¡Diseños de los digimons fueron geniales! _Pero si tuviera que escoger una razón en específico, para cualquiera dentro o fuera del juego, solo hubo una:

—Pues, eso serían los premios.

— _¿Premios? _—Ikenami pareció confundida.

— _¡Premios! _Ya vez Ikenami, lo que hace tan popular a este juego son las cosas geniales que puedes obtener de él. —Sonriendo, Daichi pensó en la mejor manera de demostrarlo, — ¡Ah! Observa esto.

Daichi se levantó de la banca y camino unos pasos a un lado para buscar la máquina expendedora que no estaba muy lejos de ambos. Se volteo para observar a Ikenami, quien le seguía con la mirada, y luego levanto su propio móvil mostrando que «Digimon World» estaba abierta. Acerco el móvil a una placa de acero en el costado de la máquina y de inmediato obtuvo una reacción cuando dos latas cayeron de la expenderá. Tomándolas y regresando a Ikenami le dio una.

Ella recibió la lata, y comenzó a analizarla de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que no era una lata normal. Fue una lata de bebidas frías, eso fue obvio, pero no una que verías comúnmente sino estabas familiarizado con «Digimon World». Para empezar fue negra, con detalles en naranja y letras del mismo color, fue un poco más pequeña que una lata normal y quizás hubo una razón, seguramente empresarial, detrás de eso, pero el detalle que as saltaba a la vista fue el dinosaurio caricaturesco que rebanaba una naranja a la mitad. Un digimon.

—Es un Ag…

—Agumon—Ikenami le interrumpió—Lo he visto antes. —después de decir eso continuo analizando la lata.

Daichi alzo una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Si, fue un Agumon. Un pequeño dinosaurio naranja que fue la mascota oficial del juego. Hubo muchos productos con el estampado en la cara, fue quizás el digimon más fácil de identificar.

Viendo que Ikenami no diría nada más, decidió continuar.

—Correcto. —Tosió para llamar la atención de la chica—_Es _un Agumon. Como dije antes la razón por la que este juego se volvió tan popular, al menos en Japón, ¡Son los premios! En «Digimon World» compites por puntos dentro del ranking nacional, esos puntos y el lugar en el que te encuentres te dejan recibir premios de todo tipo de cosas geniales ¡Cuánto más alto estés mejores son los premios!

Aunque no se molestó en decir que en el número del ranking donde se encontraba, solo obtendría pequeñas cosas como esas sodas.

»ZAIA es una gran empresa multinacional y todo eso, pero tienen muchas cosas en el mercado, muchos dicen que «Digimon World» es solo un gran comercial para que la gente obtenga sus productos _¡PERO! ¿No es genial? _«Digimon World» no es como cualquier otro juego de realidad aumentada, tú eres un _«Tamer»_, te mueves por el mundo real con tu móvil buscando «Wilds» o si eso no es para ti puedes luchar contra otros jugadores en el PvP online y _¡ZAS!_ Realmente obtienes cosas útiles; no puedo nombrar la mitad de ellas, pero _es_ genial. _¡Una vez escuche que un sujeto gano un auto!_

Daichi solo se detuvo cuando noto el rostro sorprendido de Ikenami.

Bueno, ella quería una razón. Daichi se sobrepasó un poco, pero los premios que podías obtener del juego fueron la razón número uno por la que casi todos jugaban. Ikenami permaneció en un silencio aturdido por unos cuantos segundos más antes de que por fin procesara toda la información que Daichi soltó.

—Creo… Que _no _entendí algunas cosas que dijiste.

…

Al final, resulto que Ikenami necesito una explicación un poco más detallada.

Ambos se movieron desde la banca de la biblioteca hasta el Big Burger que Daichi había pasado antes. Fue idea suya. Daichi pensó que sería más sencillo tratar de explicar todo lo que sabía una vez que arrojara un poco de carbohidratos en su cerebro _¿Así es como funciona no? _Y si no, daba igual, realmente se estaba cansado de esos silencios incomodos con Ikenami.

Además, pese sus planes originales, decidió aceptar el "pago" por sus servicios en comida.

—A ver si entiendo. —dijo Ikenami.

Daichi la observo empezar por encima de su Big Bang Burger con queso. Ikenami solo se conformó con uno de esos batidos con tapioca, _Bobas _creyó que se llamaban, y el resto del tiempo ambos pasaron discutiendo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el juego.

—Entonces «Digimon world» es un juego de realidad aumentada, eso significa que tiene que ver con que tengo que hacer algo en el mundo real para afectar al juego…

—_Hmm Hm. _—Daichi gimió con su boca llena de carne.

—Soy una «Tamer» (aun no me has dicho que significa eso), y camino por el mundo real _¿Buscando?…_

Daichi tomo un sorbo de su soda y trago.

—_«Wilds»._

_ —_Correcto, —prosiguió ella—Que son Digimons salvajes o lo que sea. Los digimons con estas criaturas que viven en la red o algo así… _Son una parte del juego_, entonces ellos han invadido computadoras creando «Fields» donde viven, y el trabajo de un Tamer es desinstalarlos… _¿Para ganar puntos? ¿Eso es todo?_ —termino insegura.

Daichi bebió un poco más de su soda.

—_Bueno… _—soltó una sonrisa a medias— Aún faltan los «Tamer Teams», «Bugsters», «D-Servers», «Torres negras», «Judges», «Territories», «PvP», «Gran Prix» _y_ tu digimon compañero—al observar cara de sorpresa de Ikenami agrego— _Lo siento._

Ikenami gimió con frustración y pellizco el puente de su nariz, probablemente pensó que esto sería mucho más fácil. Daichi nunca hizo nada por confirmar o negar eso. Bueno ella estaba pagando por esta comida, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ser un poco más amable.

—Sí, es mucho para aprender en una tarde ¿No? Ikenami.

Ikenami volteo a verle, su rostro aún tenía una expresión de bochorno, pero no dijo nada. Daichi comenzó a hablar otra vez.

—Sabes Ikenami esto sería más fácil si…

—_Nagi. _—interrumpió la chica castaña.

— ¿Disculpa?

Ikenami tomo un sorbo de su Boba deliberadamente no mirando a Daichi.

—Llámame _Nagi_—continuo ella—Si me sigues llamando Ikenami siento que estás hablando con mi madre.

Ike-_Nagi _aún no miraba en dirección suya, pero lucia solo un poco apenada. Daichi sonrió a eso.

—Entonces llámame _Daichi. _—Sonrió aún más fuerte y extendió la mano—Gusto en conocerte.

Nagi observo su mano unos segundos y luego extendió la suya.

—Gusto en conocerte.

—Muy bien, _Nagi, —_enfatizo—Esto sería más fácil si me dijeras las razones completas por las que quieres aprender del juego.

El ambiente se volvió un poco pesado cuando dijo eso, pero era de esperarse. Nagi no le pareció a Daichi como una persona que le gustase hablar de sus temas personales. _Cielos, _ella estuvo _tan _nerviosa cuando vino a él antes que fue un milagro completo que la chica castaña no colapsara por el nerviosismo. Quizás tuvo que ver con cómo era ella en clases. En el último mes, salvo por unos pocos, Daichi tuvo la oportunidad de hablar y conocer a casi todos en el salón. Comenzando con Hoshizaki, hasta idiotas como _Itou_, Daichi tuvo una buena impresión de cómo era la mayoría, a _excepción_ de Nagi.

Ella tomaba su almuerzo fuera del salón, y aparte de Hoshizaki nunca la vio hablar con nadie más. Camino sola a casa (Daichi lo supo porque compartían la misma ruta), y en general aparentaba ser excesivamente seria, o al menos fue la impresión que tuvo. Ahora aquí, frente a él, ella fue completamente diferente y la pregunta del millón de dólares era porque el cambio de actitud. Sin embargo ¿Quién fue Daichi para juzgar? Él tampoco hablaba mucho los demás, y prefirió pasar su tiempo jugando «Digimon World», así que cualesquiera sean sus razones no fueron su problema.

Ahora, sus razones para querer aprender sobre el juego fueron otro asunto.

—Mira, no voy a juzgar ni nada —Daichi levanto las manos en rendición—Pero te habrás dado cuenta que este no es un juego que puedas aprender rápidamente, y _me da_ la impresión que estas corta de tiempo.

¿Por qué que otra tendría para pedirle a él que le explicara? Si tuviese que adivinar, y recordando que ella tuvo el juego ya instalado en su móvil, ella intento jugar sola, pero no tuvo la paciencia para ir sobre todos los detalles del juego. También está la _otra _razón: el chico que le gustaba, quien probablemente también jugaba «Digimon World» y a quien ella no podía recurrir porque eso invalidaría todo esto _¿No? _El _quid_ de la cuestión era que ella necesitaba saber todo lo que podía del juego, preferiblemente rápido, para poder impresionar a este chicho sin nombre.

Daichi espero a que Nagi tomase su decisión mientras terminaba sus papas. La chica frente a él, incomoda y encorvada como estaba, tuvo un montón de cosas en su cabeza (o al menos eso supuso), pero no hizo nada para negar lo que Daichi dijo. Unos minutos pasaron en silencio antes de que ella por si se decidiese.

—T-Tengo… No, así no… —Ella tomo un gran respiro—Mi _amigo, _y ya se lo que estás pensando, pero… —otro suspiro—Él está metido en esto del juego ¿Sabes?…

Daichi se lo imaginaba.

—P-Pero, en las últimas semanas ha estado raro.

Daichi arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Raro _cómo_?

Nagi se movió incomoda en su asiento. Daichi no la presiono para que continuara, en vez espero a que ella decidiera estar lista.

—Probablemente no lo sabes, pero este juego es popular aquí en Subaru.

Él dio un resoplido.

—Claro, en todo Japón _¿Recuerdas?_

Pero Nagi solo negó con la cabeza antes de continuar.

—No así, lo que quiero decir es… —Y antes de continuar ella se inclinó hacia adelante como si estuviera a punto de compartir un gran secreto—Aquí en Subaru ha habido… _disputas…_ entre pandillas por ello.

Daichi solo escucho incrédulo ¿Disputas entre pandillas? Ósea que ha habido peleas reales entre delincuentes por un juego. _Sonaba ridículo_. Aun así, la forma en que ella lo dijo lo hizo preguntarse si era real. No es que dudara de ella, solo que _por favor, _fue solo un simple juego y si bien hubo ciertos premios que ZAIA estaba dispuesta a entregar premios físicos por el juego, eso fue solo una estratagema comercial. No pudo pensar en una sola razón por la que un grupo de _pandilleros_, o tontos que tomaban el juego _demasiado _en serio, fueran hasta esos extremos.

Su incredulidad debió resultar obvia a Nagi.

— ¿No me crees?

No.

—No es que no te crea… —mintió—Es solo que… ¿No debería estar en las noticas o algo?

—Mi hermana es policía. Ella dice que ZAIA está encubriendo lo que ocurre.

Esto empezaba a sonar cada vez más como una teoría de conspiración.

—Ok, _digamos _que estoy tomando esto en serio —Daichi no lo hizo, sonó demasiado irreal— ¿Dónde entra tu _amigo_ en todo esto?

Por la forma en que lo dijo supuso que Nagi noto que Daichi se refería a su "amigo" como el chico sin nombre que le gustaba. Ella otra vez se movió incomoda, como siempre lo hizo cada vez que salía un tema difícil para ella, pero esta vez no tuvo que esperar mucho su respuesta.

—Mi _amigo _él está involucrado en uno de estos… —Ella pauso por un momento intentando recordar—Creo que los llamaste _¿«Tamer Teams»?_

Daichi asintió. Los «Tamer Teams» fueron equipos de varios jugadores de «Digimon World», fue una función relativamente nueva, pero probó volverse muy popular con el tiempo. Significaba eso que los «Tamer Teams» peleaban entre ellos, ¿Por qué? ¿Premios? No, eso no tenía sentido, en el PvP obtenías buenos puntos, pero la verdadera ganancia venia de atrapar «Wilds» a menos que…

— ¿Son peleas por territorios? —susurro.

En el juego, cuando un «Tamer Team» cumplio con todos los requisitos, podían crear un «Territory». Básicamente una zona personal donde ellos tienen control y obtienen beneficios exclusivos para el equipo dueño.

Nagi le escucho claro, ella aún seguía bastante cerca de él.

—Sí, exactamente. —Asintió ella—He tratado de convencer a Sei-kun de que me diga que está pasando, pero… _Él no me dirá nada_—Su voz estaba cargada de preocupación. —Todo lo que sé es que tiene que ver con el juego y… _esto._

« ¿Sei-kun?» ese era el nombre de la persona con la que Nagi estaba texteando antes. Nagi aparento no darse cuenta de que lo acababa de nombrar.

Nagi se acercó a su bolso de la escuela sacando de él una pequeña tarjeta roja que dejo sobre la mesa. Daichi se acercó, primero dando una rápida mirada a Nagi quien asintió, y tomo la tarjeta.

La tarjeta era de plástico, del tamaño de su palma y estaba grabada con circuitos como los de una tarjeta de computadora. En el centro tenía la imagen de una "D" amarilla con un dinosaurio de pixeles que salía de ella. Daichi nunca vio nada parecido, aunque cuando le dio la vuelta reconoció en grabado en la otra cara. Fue un código QR, de esos que tienen los todos los aparatos o los cuales escaneabas y tenían un mensaje secreto. Este en particular le recordó a Daichi algo y luego volteo de nuevo la cara frontal de la tarjeta para ver más de cerca el dinosaurio.

—No puede ser.—susurro incrédulo.

— ¿Que?

—_No puede ser. _—repitió.

— _¿De que estas hablando?_

—No pued… _Argh ¡¿Tienes que reaccionar a todo con violencia?!_

Nagi, impaciente como siempre, lo pateo por debajo de la mesa. Tuvo la decencia de lucir apenada luego de que lo hizo, aun así dolía. También sirvió para sacar a Daichi de su pequeño estupor, pero él no iba a admitir eso.

Daichi volvió a centrar su mirada en la tarjeta roja.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto? —Pregunto a Nagi, y antes de recibir una respuesta continúo—Esto es _Dennō.401_.

—No tengo _idea_ de que estás hablando —respondió ella en tono plano.

Daichi giro los ojos y procedió a explicar.

—Es como una tarjeta de regalos —dijo Daichi—Pero mejor, dentro del juego se supone que recibes una de estas, escaneas el código QR y obtienes lo que sea que tenga dentro. La "D" es el viejo logo del juego.

Ella pareció que entendía el concepto.

Los_ «Dennō.401» _fueron ítems dentro del juego algo raros. A veces estaban ocultos en lugares del mundo real. Otras veces fueron premios que salían de máquinas expendedoras o cualquier lugar donde podías intercambiar puntos por premios. Fueron algo así como premios que obtenías por pura suerte.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —pregunto.

—Mi _amigo, _un día estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal… —Nagi suspiro resignada—Decidí seguirlo, ahí los vi, a él y… _los otros_…

Por otros, Daichi pensó que se refería al «Tamer Team» al que pertenecía este _Sei-kun._

—Ellos estaban tratando de hacer que otro chico usara la tarjeta, pero forcejearon y la tiraron al suelo sin darse cuenta… —Mientras contaba la historia Nagi mantuvo la vista en la tarjeta—Cuando se fueron, me acerque y la recogí, parecía importante. Mi amigo no sabe que la tengo, intente preguntarle _pero…_

Daichi la observo, y vio como sus ojos contenían las lágrimas, sintiéndose incomodo aparto la mirada. Y pensar que todo empezó creyendo que esto era una simple historia de una chica tratando de impresionar a un chico. En algún nivel lo fue, pero esto fue más complicado. Empezó a creer en la historia de Nagi, tan fantástica como sonaba, quizás si había un problema en Subaru. Hubo tantas cosas que desconocía. Miro a la tarjeta.

Tal vez debía comenzar con lo que tenía al frente.

—Voy a escanear el código—susurro.

Abrió la aplicación y tomo la tarjeta entre sus manos. Nagi reacciono como era de esperarse.

—Espera, _¿Qué estás haciendo? —_pregunto alarmada.

—Voy a escanear el código. —repitió Daichi—Viniste a mí por ayuda, no es por las razones que creía, pero me sentiría mal de no ayudarte luego de que pagaste por la comida ¿No?

Nagi no respondió.

—Además, es como una especie de misterio porque tú amigo está actuando raro, tú no sabes porque, _pero _quieres saber y _esto_ —señalo a la tarjeta—Es nuestra primera pista.

Daichi le sonrió, aunque no esperaba nada de Nagi, ella sonrió de regreso y dijo.

—Gracias.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Desde cierto ángulo, _tal vez, _Nagi es bonita. Si dejamos de lado los ataques violentos, lo antisocial que puede ser y el hecho de que no sabe expresarse. Si, en definitiva –_tal vez- _era bonita.

Motivado por el entusiasmo que recibe un adolescente por la sonrisa de una chica Daichi procedió a escanear el código con «Digimon World». En la pantalla de su móvil, la tarjeta cobro vida iluminando las líneas de circuito desde los extremos hasta la "D" en el centro. Luego se tornó blanca, una serie de líneas y cuadrados caían desde desde el extremo superior de la pantalla mientras un nuevo logo con una "D" y una "M" aparecieron, el resto de las letras cayeron desde arriba formando dos palabras en inglés: "Digital Monsters". Bajo esta, una barra de estado amarilla comenzó a cargar, cuatro digimons en forma de pixeles aparecieron marchando sobre está tomando un paso cada vez que la barra subía un número.

Entonces, las luces se fueron y todo fue oscuridad.


	4. 03:Game Start - part 1

**Palabras del autor: **Un agradecimiento especial a NovaStarPrime, gracias por leer mi fic y ser el primero en comentar aquí, las palabras de aliento ayudan a cualquiera.

* * *

**UNINSTALL_03:/Game Start – primera parte.**

Atho no sabía dónde estaba.

Eso no fue difícil de entender porque luego de seguir las instrucciones de su amo, lo siguiente que supo que debía ocurrir fue exactamente eso. Aunque, _debería _estar en el mundo humano, y este lugar, donde sea que fuese, no _parecía_ el mundo humano.

Atho poseía información sobre la naturaleza del mundo humano. Desde las criaturas nativas, los epónimos _humanos_, hasta la apariencia general que debían tener los asentamientos humanos. Una _breve_ exploración de sus alrededores le dijo que este no era el mundo humano. O que algo, algún fenómeno fuera de su conocimiento, ocurrió para cambiarlo.

El área donde se encontraba estaba cerrada. Es decir, no estaba al aire libre, pero fue difícil decir si se trataba de una caverna o si simplemente se encontraba dentro de un edificio. Atho se inclinó por la segunda opción. Todo a su alrededor: paredes y techo, estaba dispuesto de tal forma que sería fácil navegar por la misma. Además, las superficies eran _lisas _y rectangulares, de ninguna manera como las producidas naturalmente de una caverna.

Hasta ahí todo concordaba con la información sobre los humanos.

Sin embargo, fueron los otros detalles los que resaltaban a la vista. Todo fue cubierto en vegetación que _invadía _el edificio apropiándose de todo lo que tocaba. Hubo raíces que se extendían por las paredes, árboles que crecieron en medio de los pasillos rompiendo la roca, pequeños matorrales de pasto _negro _hicieron su camino en medio de las losas cuadradas del suelo y finalmente el aire estaba cargado de humedad indistinta de la que verías en un bosque.

Atho lo sabe, acaba de salir de uno.

No importo.

El pequeño zorro aseguro su valiosa carga y empezó a caminar a lo desconocido.

Tuvo una misión que cumplir.

….

El apagón, y la subsecuente oscuridad, que envolvieron Lotus llegaron sin aviso.

En los últimos minutos Daichi, y Nagi quien le seguía de cerca, no pudieron ni escuchar bien el sonido de su propia respiración por encima del intenso murmullo de las asustadas personas. Dos o tres minutos antes un guardia de seguridad hablo por un megáfono, les insto a guardar la calma y dio una explicación sobre la actual situación: al parecer un transformador se había quemado después de empezadas las lluvias (porque si, había empezado a llover mientras estaban en Lotus) y actualmente el personal trabaja para iniciar los generadores de emergencia. Prosiguió diciendo que no hubo razón para entrar en pánico, y que pronto restaurarían la luz para que todos siguieran con sus compras.

Las personas alborotadas, como fue de esperarse, no escucharon y en su lugar comenzaron a seguir las luces de emergencia hacia la salida más cercana.

—Voy a serte sincero —Daichi trato de hablar por sobre el ruido—_Eso _me asusto por un segundo.

—Es como una película de terror —Estuvo de acuerdo Nagi. —Por un momento pensé que tenía que ver con lo que estábamos hablando.

Daichi asintió.

—Sí, _¿Hubiera sido genial no?_ —Bromeo— ¡Tú y yo!, detectives, investigando un misterioso caso que se torna sobrenatural… _¡¿Qué loco es eso?!_

_Muy loco._

Fue un poco emocionante la verdad. De la trama de un dorama romántico, hasta un misterioso sobrenatural, esta tarde estaba demostrando ser mucho más entretenida de lo que nunca pensó. Y le dio mucho que pensar también. Daichi no sabía nada de nada sobre las cosas de las que Nagi le había hablado: la pelea entre pandillas en Subaru. Todo lo que supo provino de la propia chica, así que por ahora solo pudo hacer unas educadas suposiciones al respecto.

Pero fue _emocionante_. Todo el contexto tuvo un _"no sé qué" _que lo hizo excitante. Daichi no se había equivocado cuando dijo que se sentía como un detective, y bueno también ayudo a Nagi con su problema. Ayudar a otros estaba bien. Fue correcto podría decirse.

_Aunque…_

— Hey Nagi, una pregunta.

En la oscuridad Nagi, o al menos creyó que era ella, volteo cuando escucho que la llamaba.

— ¿Por qué yo? —pregunto.

La verdad fue algo que estuvo rondando su cabeza desde hacía un rato. Fue la primera vez en todo el mes que ellos hablaron el uno con el otro. No pudo recordar haber ni siquiera dirigido su palabra a ella, de hecho no hablo mucho con otros estudiantes así que no supo cómo Nagi se enteró de que él jugaba «Digital World». Al principio simplemente lo dejo de lado, pero con todo lo serio que se volvió el asunto con las peleas de pandillas se preguntó por qué _él._

Escucho a Nagi suspirar antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Bueno, llevo un tiempo buscando a alguien que me ayude, porque estoy preocupada por Sei-kun y porque él se niega a decirme la razón de su cambio de actitud—dijo ella un poco apenada—Pero no se me ocurría nadie sin que Sei-kun se diera cuenta, entonces escuche a Arisa mencionar que jugabas bastante a ese juego.

Daichi parpadeo un poco porque aparentemente Nagi abandono el pretexto del _"amigo", _y también tomo nota de ese último detalle.

— ¿Con Arisa te refieres a la representante de la clase?

Nagi asintió.

Daichi se sorprendió, no pensó que Hoshizaki le prestase tanta atención.

Luego capto otro detalle.

—_Espera… —_Daichi se detuvo— _¿Cómo se enteraría Sei-kun de lo que estás haciendo?_

Aun en la oscuridad Daichi pudo decir que Nagi le lanzo una mirada extrañada.

—Por qué _¿Sei-kun está en nuestra clase?_

« ¿En la clase?» repitió Daichi en su mente ¿Sei-kun? ¿Sei-kun? _¿Sei…?_

—Un momento, _¡¿Hablas de Itou?!_

Itou Seiji, o como Daichi lo bautizo en su mente, _"Él idiota" _fue un bravucón de poca monta que siempre estaba faltando a clases durante las últimas semanas y con quien Daichi tuvo una _muy _mala primera impresión cuando llego a Inoden. Todos en la clase le advirtieron sobre, sobre su reputación e incluso el profesor encargado dijo que fue mejor mantener la distancia o algo parecido. Daichi, siempre obediente, hizo caso luego de confirmar cuan cierto fueron los rumores de primera mano.

Pero_ Daichi _estaba ayudando a _Nagi_ a descubrir que ocurría con el chico que le gustaba, que era _Itou. _

Decir que estaba sorprendido no fue suficiente para describir lo que sentía.

Su palma abierta choco contra su frente a gran velocidad y el sonido del golpe alerto a Nagi.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era Itou? —Gimió Daichi—Ese sujeto es un _idiota._

La respuesta de Nagi no se hizo esperar.

— _¡¿Disculpa?! _—dijo indignada—Sei-kun no es un idiota.

— _¡Claro que lo es! _—Disparo Daichi—_Todo_ el mundo lo sabe.

Nagi pareció herida.

—_Ellos no…_ —comenzó a hablar, pero pronto le faltaron las palabras—No lo _conoces_ como yo, _él no es así._

Claro que era así. Seiji fue el tipo de sujeto que todos trataban de esquivar en los pasillos, y a quien nadie quiso si quiera provocarlo. Daichi lo supo. Todo lo que pudo hacer ante las palabras de Nagi fue rodar sus ojos con incredulidad. Parecía que ella necesitaba una buena dosis de realidad.

—La primera vez que lo vi me empujo contra una pared solo porque roce su hombre.

Nagi parecía horrorizada.

—Sei-kun no…

—Y después, —continuo Daichi—cuando me lo tope en los baños, él y esos idiotas con los que siempre esta, me obligaron a salir porque al parecer no hubo espacio suficiente para sus egos —con un tono muy agrio añadió—cuando me negué, _arrojo _mi móvil a la taza del baño.

Y eso sin contar los varios rumores que escucho después. Si antes no creyó en toda la historia de la pelea de pandillas de Nagi, ahora sí lo hizo. Porque si, ee rumoreaba que Itou estaba involucrado con pandillas, y que estaba haciendo su camino hasta la _mafia. _Como todo buen rumor fue posible que hubo una buena dosis de exageración ahí, pero el consenso popular es que Itou Seiji andaba en malas compañías.

Nagi se mantuvo callada después de que terminara. Su rostro estaba bajo, y sus labios apretados, su triste expresión hizo que se le revolviera el estómago a Daichi. Supo que no debió dejar que su enojo tomara lo mejor de él. Para esta chica frente a él la persona de la que estaba hablando tan mal, sin importar que fuera verdad o no, era importante. Tan importante que tomo de su tiempo para acercarse a él, una persona con la que nunca había hablado antes, solo para tratar de resolver el porqué de todo este problema. Y conociendo de quien estaban hablando, la razón _real _(aparte de su conocimiento del juego) por la que ella vendría a él sería que todos tenían miedo de Itou. Nagi debió pensar que porque Daichi era relativamente nuevo, él no tendría problemas en ayudarla _a pesar _de que fuese Itou su "amigo".

Daichi suspiro.

—Nagi yo…

Pero ella le interrumpió.

—_Si no quieres ayudarme está bien._

Y antes de que Daichi pudiera decir nada ella se fue corriendo entre el mar de gente.

— ¡Espera! —Daichi llamo.

Ahora, Daichi nunca fue el más atlético de los adolescentes. Él era delgado, _escuálido _a decir verdad y en sus dieciséis años de vida tuvo la certeza que no podría correr aunque su vida dependiese de ello. _Pero_, lo que sí tuvo fueron unos _buenos _reflejos cultivados de años y años de jugar videojuegos. Así que su mano se movió para interceptar a Nagi mucho antes de que su cerebro registrase lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aun así no tuvo que hacer mucho por detener a la chica castaña porque justo en ese momento ambos, Nagi que intento escapar corriendo y Daichi que fue arrastrado por ella, chocaron contra una fuerza invisible que les impidió el paso.

Ahora este día estuvo lleno de sorpresas, pero _¿Chocar contra una pared invisible?_ Eso se lleva el premio. Tanto Daichi como Nagi olvidaron todo lo demás y pusieron toda su atención a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

— _¿Qué demonios? _—fue la respuesta de ambos.

Habían caminado con el resto de la gente hasta la entrada principal de la Lotus, estaba oscuro, pero podían ver todavía como el resto de las personas seguía caminando ¿Quizás tropezaron y no vieron con que porque estaba oscuro? Nagi no perdió el tiempo (siendo la que de los dos tenía más ganas de irse), se levantó del suelo y trato de caminar por la entrada nuevamente, solo que esta vez ambos tuvieron una mejor vista de la fuerza invisible que los golpeo antes.

Fue imperceptible si no supieras lo que estabas buscando, pero una vez sabias que esperar se volvía más fácil de ver. Se trataba de un cristal (_parecía_ un cristal), tan grande y ancho que abordaba la total extensión de la entrada del Lotus. Cada vez que Nagi intentaba atravesarlo, pequeñas líneas translucidas de todos los colores flotaban dentro del cristal para formar… _se _veían extrañamente igual a líneas de circuito. Daichi estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando una mujer de cabello largo, que paso justo a su lado sin inmutarse, atravesó el cristal como si no estuviera ahí. Pronto se dio cuenta que no solo ella, todos a su alrededor lo hacían. Cuando Nagi intento llamar la atención del próximo que intentaba pasar por ellos _su mano atravesó el cuerpo de esa persona._

— _**¡AHH! **_—grito Nagi.

Desde su lugar en el suelo, Daichi tuvo una reacción igual.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como si corriese por una maratón. Sus ojos fueron abiertos por el terror, las palmas de sus manos se encogieron en puños mientras agarraba con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones. Quiso gritar. _Se preguntó porque no estaba gritando. _Probablemente tuvo que ver que se encontrara sin aliento. Lentamente respiro, hondo y profundo, miles de preguntas empezaron a llenar su cabeza, continuando por segundos o tal vez minutos en los que Daichi se sentó solo en la oscuridad sin decir nada.

— _¡¿Qué demonios?! _—grito solo esta vez.

Se levantó con premura y coloco ambas manos en el cristal, luego empezó a golpearlo. No sabía si estaba tratando de romperlo o no, solo sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Nagi no estaba mucho mejor, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como ella intentaba tocar a alguien, de llamar la atención de quien sea, solo para obtener la misma reacción anterior.

_Es como si fueran fantasmas._

— _¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Que está pasando?! _—pregunto frenéticamente Nagi.

En este punto, fue seguro decir que el pánico los invadió a ambos.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué no puedo tocarlos?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Acaso no pueden vernos?

— _No lo sé._

Nagi estaba cada vez más asustada. Se volteo a Daichi con emergencia, si espera que el tuviese respuestas, pues no las tenía.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Lo señalo— ¿Puedes tocarlos?

Daichi no lo había intentado, y fue un buen punto. Se acercó a una pareja que salía y extendió la mano. Cuando atravesó sus formas fue lo más atemorizante que Daichi vio nunca. Observo la palma de su mano, que se veía igual que siempre, y se preguntó mil veces más que estaba pasando. Darse cuenta que no sintió nada cuando atravesó a la pareja fue incluso más incómodo.

Por unos buenos segundos ambos estuvieron ahí de pie sin hacer o decir nada.

_¿Cómo reaccionas a volverte intangible de improviso? _

No supo que hacer. Empezó a caminar y dar vueltas por todos lados, tratando de encontrar alguien que pudiese verlo o bien alguna esquina o salida que pudieran usar. Una salida. Quizás esa fue la clave,_ ¿Debía ir a otra de las salidas? _No, eso no explicaba porque de repente se volvió un fantasma… ¿Había muerto? Lo último que supo es que la luz se fue, y según el guarda un transformador había explotado. Entonces que, ¿Acaso de algún modo una descarga salió de la nada y Daichi dejo de respirar? _¿Por qué esta si quiera considerando esta opción?_

Mientras más tiempo transcurría, más nervioso se ponía.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Para el momento en que recordó que no estaba solo en este problema se había alejado lo suficiente de Nagi. Corrió de vuelta y ahí encontraba ella, de pie congelada en su sitio. Abría y cerraba la palma de sus manos mientras su mirada estaba cerrada en el _cristal _que aun impedía su paso, pequeño murmullos ininteligibles salían de su boca. Se veía igual a como lo hizo cuando estaban en la azotea, extrañamente perdida en sí misma.

— ¿Nagi? —llamo Daichi acercando para tocar su mano.

Como salida de un trance ella convulsiono asustada alejándose de él, luego miro a Daichi y aunque muy sutil algo de alivio cruzo por sus ojos. Si, él también se sintió un poco mejor de no ser el único. Dios sabe que de estar solo Daichi estaría corriendo como loco por ahí. Sin embargo Nagi probaría tener la cabeza más fría de los dos cuando sugirió que hacer a continuación.

—… teléfonos. —murmuro Nagi.

— ¿Qué?

— _Nuestros_ teléfonos —Ella llevo la mano a su bolso— En caso de emergencia hay que llamar a alguien, _quien sea._

— ¿Y si no funciona? —Pregunto Daichi, —quiero decir, mira alrededor _es como si fuéramos…_

— _**No lo digas. **_

Daichi retrocedió ante la furia en la voz de Nagi. Entonces ya había encontrado su móvil y estaba moviendo sus dedos por lo que supuso era su lista de contacto. Pero era obvio, ¿No? No podían salir del edificio, no podían tocar a las otras personas, bien podrían ser _fantasmas. _Entonces significaría que estaban muertos, ¿Fue eso lo que no quiso escuchar? Siendo honesto, Daichi tampoco.

Fue mucho mejor centrarse en buscar una manera de salir.

Nagi continúo con lo suyo, alejándose para tomar su espacio, encontrando el número que buscaba e iniciando una llamada. Daichi se decidió por imitarla, fue una buena idea para empezar. Saco su móvil de su bolsillo e intento iniciar la pantalla solo para ser recibido por la «Digital World», que olvido antes cuando aún estaban en el restaurante.

—Sin _servicio _—siseo Nagi, pero sin perder el tiempo, escogió otro número y volvió a intentar—_Vamos, Vamos, Vamos._

Daichi intento cerrar la aplicación, pero no podía. La pantalla parecía congelada. Trato de apagar el móvil, y no obtuvo respuesta. Trato de hacer algo, lo que sea, su teléfono solo parecía responder a comandos dentro del juego. Sin darse cuenta se movió un poco más cerca de la pared de cristal, y entonces, obtuvo una reacción de ambos, su teléfono y el cristal.

Ajeno a él, las líneas de circuito traslucidas de iluminaron como pequeñas luces navideñas, llamando su atención y la de Nagi (quien seguía tratando de ponerse en contacto con alguien). Un sonido, que solo pudo comparar con el mismo chillido desafinado de un fax, invadió la zona. Fue tan fuerte que ambos necesitaron cubrir sus oídos para protegerse de quedar sordos.

Cuando se detuvo, una voz mecánica se escuchó salir desde su móvil más fuerte y clara de lo que debía ser posible.

**[Advertencia]**

**[Mientras se esté ejecutando el tutorial el jugador no puede salir del área designada]**

**[Por favor, continúe jugando de acuerdo a las reglas establecidas]**

La pantalla del móvil de Daichi se ilumino con un juego de líneas de circuito que reflejaba las del cristal. Solo el color fue diferente, azul eléctrico. La voz que se escuchó, que fue femenina casi igual a la de SIRI, continuo repitiendo el mensaje en bucle y fue entonces que Daichi noto que si el móvil estuvo haciendo eso antes, no podría haberlo escuchado por sobre las voces de la multitud.

Nagi fue la primera de los dos en reaccionar.

— ¿Qué _rayos_ fue eso?

Ella puso en palabras elocuentes justo lo que pasaba por su mente.

— _No lo sé. _—Respondió—Solo… _Creo, _que me acerque al cristal y esa voz salió de mi teléfono. Estaba tratando de llamar a alguien como tú, pero no puedo salir de «Digital World» y-y-y-… —entonces se le ocurrió algo—_Espera… _¿No creerás qué?

Nagi leyó sus pensamientos y actuó rápido. Nuevamente busco entre sus cosas persiguiendo el único objeto que _quizás _daría sentido a este problema. La tarjeta roja, _Dennō.401_.

Daichi se acercó a ella con premura _¿Podría ser esa la respuesta? _No tuvo sentido. Fue risible incluso considerarlo… Sin embargo, ¿No lo fueron también la idea de una pelea de pandillas por un juego? O que tal _una pared de cristal y el convertirse repentinamente en fantasmas. _Llegados a este punto Daichi abandono la lógica común optando buscar respuestas en cualquier parte.

No importa lo imposible que parezca.

Cuando Nagi por fin saco la tarjeta fue obvio para ambos que algo estaba mal. Para empezar, la tarjeta brillaba o más específicamente _los circuitos _grabados en la tarjeta brillaban. Las luces de la tarjeta viajaban a través de las líneas de circuito de la misma manera en la que Daichi solo pudo imaginar lo hizo la información en una tarjeta madre. Como si reaccionaran uno a la otra, la tarjeta y el muro de cristal brillaron en sintonía una con la otra, demostrando así que estaban relacionados. Pero no tuvo sentido _¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Por qué?_ No importo, todo lo que ambos sabían fue que _ocurrió _y lo más apremiante es salir de cualquier locura en la que están atrapados.

En un eco irónico a las palabras que Daichi soltó cuando por primera vez vio la tarjeta, Nagi por fin hablo.

—No puedo creerlo.

—_Créeme, _yo tampoco.

Nagi sostuvo la tarjeta a la altura del pecho, recordando la extraña voz Daichi acerco su móvil a la tarjeta. La reacción fue inmediata. Las líneas de circuitos en la pantalla cobraron vida, su luz lleno la pantalla hasta que esta se tornó blanca y la luz comenzó a ascender desde su móvil.

_Literalmente._

Asustado por lo que vio Daichi casi dejo caer el dispositivo, pero aun tuvo la sensibilidad de recordar que fue _nuevo _y con cuidado lo deposito en el suelo antes de retroceder como si se tratase de una bomba. Nagi lo imito de inmediato. Ambos al borde de un ataque de pánico ante el espectáculo frente ellos. En silencio ambos retrocedieron por la vía a la entrada de Lotus, listos en caso de que deban huir.

El móvil de Daichi continúo su espectáculo de luces. La luz blanca dejo de comportarse como, bueno, _luz _y en su lugar serpenteo desde la pantalla hasta unos buenos dos metros por encima del suelo formando una hélice con el centro hueco. En el espacio medio, unos y ceros caían de la nada e iban poco a poco tomando la forma de una persona. Primero las piernas; solo la mitad ya el resto desapareció en la hélice antes de tocar el suelo, luego el toros los brazos y finalmente la cabeza. Se trató de un hombre, posiblemente en sus veintes, vestido con un traje de mayordomo con un pañuelo lila atado en su cuello en vez de una corbata. Se inclinó levemente, en gesto de saludo, colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho mientras mantenía la izquierda tras su espalda y sonrió a ambos mientras hablaba.

—_Yōkoso. —_Saludo el extraño con voz profunda—Permítame expresar mi alegría de que se nos una a nuestra ilustre comunidad… —sus ojos se posaron en Nagi— Veo que tiene con usted un «NPC», _¡En hora buena!_ Si logra salir de aquí intacta recibirá una compensación extra en su puntaje.

Daichi y Nagi solo guardaron silencio.

Cuando unos minutos volaron y se hizo obvio que el extraño no seguiría hablado ya no pudieron más.

— _¡¿Quién eres?! _—grito Daichi.

— _¡¿Dónde estamos?! _—Lo acompaño Nagi.

Sin pender la actitud afable con la que llego, el extraño sonrió y extendió los brazos.

— _¿Yo? _No soy más que un simple servidor, vuestro y del sistema que gobierna este mundo—anuncio grandilocuente—Pero si necesitan referirse a mí, pueden llamarme _¡ ! _–Solo _Alpha_ está bien-y seré quien esté a cargo de supervisar la finalización de este «Tutorial».

Eso… No hizo nada por esclarecer sus dudas.

Ambos se detuvieron en silencio una vez más. Atónitos por el espectáculo y su naturaleza surrealista. Tomando su silencio una señal para continuar, Alpha prosiguió.

— _¡Pero primero, un cambio de look está en orden! _—dijo a grandes voces mientras hizo charquear los dedos.

De pronto, la ropa que Daichi llevaba se vio distorsionada, bloques de colores extraños y borrosos con bordes dentados lo cubrieron todo. Aumentaron de tamaño por un segundo y luego se encogieron hasta desaparecer dejando un nuevo conjunto de vestimentas sobre Daichi. Su uniforme desapercibo reemplazado por una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. En vez de sus zapatos de vestir llevaba un par de tenis rojo. Por encima de su ropa llevaba un gran abrigo rojo con capucha. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Daichi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Incluso no se dio cuenta de que hasta su maleta había desaparecido. Afortunadamente, Nagi tuvo suficiente sorpresa para cubrirlos a ambos.

— _¡Whoa! —_exclamo separándose de Daichi—T-Tú ropa _cambio_.

Con una nueva inclinación Alpha hablo.

—Me he tomado la libertad de cambiar su apariencia por aquella con la que este más cómodo—explico.

Fue oficial, todo esto escapo del entendimiento de Daichi.

Daichi giro sobre sí mismo examinando sus nuevas ropas ¿A qué se refería con que era la apariencia con la que estaba más cómodo? El material del que estaban hecho fue muy suave, no pudo ver ni un solo hilo suelto y cuando bajo la mirada, no pudo evitar pensar que los nuevos tenis que llevaba se veían (y sentían) igual a su par favorito de vuelta en casa.

Silencio aturdido fue su única respuesta.

— ¡Ahora! —Alpha llamo su atención—Es tiempo de la explicación.

Una nueva cortina de unos y ceros se aparecieron frente a Alpha. Su forma rectangular recordó a Daichi de una ventana.

—Soy, como ya dije, _¡ ! Y _soy el encargado de velar por su tutorial. Los siete minutos de gracia han trascurrido desde el escaneo de la carta, por lo que estamos listos para empezar.

La ventana que invoco Alpha comenzó a llenarse de imágenes distintas.

» _¡«Digimon Tamer»! _—Señalo a Daichi— ¡Tu _labor_ es simple! En este «Dungeon» se habita un «Wild» al que deberás vencer para salir de aquí. No os preocupéis, he llenado este lugar hasta el tope con digimons ideales para ser domados por ti, ellos corren libremente por ahí esperando que llegues ¡El tiempo apremia «Tamer»! Cuanto más tardes y te llenes de dudas, más se acorta el espacio entre tú y el «Wild».

Las imágenes fueron todas Lotus, solo que la fachada del edificio cambio enormemente. Ahora parecían que hiedras y raíces invadieron la tierra. Las imágenes también mostraban pequeñas _formas _de distintas criaturas que vagaban por el área _¿Acaso eran digimons? _Tuvieron que serlo si hubo que creer las palabras de Alpha.

La tierra empezó a temblar.

—Ya está aquí. —dijo Alpha.

Tembló y continúo temblando sacudiendo a la pareja de adolescentes. La pared de cristal emitió un brillo feroz, segundos después una sombra se posó sobre Daichi y el joven adolecente tuvo miedo de mirar detrás de sí. El grito de Nagi zumbo en sus oídos, pero hizo poco por distraerle del monstro que comenzaba, lentamente, a atravesar el cristal.

Su color fue verde, una pista de la naturaleza vegetal de la enorme criatura, solo los pétalos blancos y lilas que bordeaban su cuello eran diferentes. Tuvo la forma, fue difícil de explicar, pero parecía la mezcla de pesadillas entre una planta y, de todas las cosas, un dragón. Caminaba sobre sus dos patas, y no tuvo manos o nada que se le pareciera. Su piel estaba llena de palpitantes venas como lianas o raíces que se retorcían, en especial las de su cola y dos en la punta de su hocico. Su rostro reptiliano no tuvo ojos, lo cual fue desconcertante, y la criatura dejaba caer ríos de baba de su boca abierta llena de colmillos.

—Tiene que ser una broma. —susurro incrédulo mientras retrocedía.

Los gritos de Nagi se habían detenido, probablemente por el shock, solo la voz de Alpha aun pudo ser oída.

—Estoy seguro que un _SnapDramon_ será suficiente para…

No tuvo la oportunidad de terminar porque Daichi, en otro despliegue de sus reflejos, corrió hacia Nagi tomándola por la mano para comenzar a huir, únicamente deteniéndose a recoger su móvil sin importarle lo que Alpha tuviera que decir. Nagi no se resistió o dijo nada, solo comenzó a correr con él y cuando su mente por fin registró lo que Daichi hizo pronto comenzó a correr más rápido junto a él.

Los temblores que acompañaban los grandes pasos de la criatura se detuvieron por un segundo ante de que un rugido bestial tomara su lugar. Todo en Lotus se sacudió cuando la bestia rugió, pero no se comparó en nada a lo que estaba por venir. Vegetación creció a velocidad por todo cuanto podían ver. Árboles, hierba, arbustos, _hongos, _todo lo que pudiese imaginarse comenzó a surgir casi de la nada, comandados por la planta dragón. Incluso el aire se llenó de los olores del bosque y una humedad espesa invadió sus sentidos. Las personas que antes se veían caminando desaparecieron en el aire, dejando solo a los dos adolescentes atrás.

A dos adolescentes, justo en el camino de la planta dragón.

Las sacudidas volvieron, esta vez más rápida una detrás de otra y los jadeos de la bestia pronto se escucharon en tanto esta comenzaba a correr. Daichi aventuro una mirada hacia atrás, pronto deseo no hacerlo, porque ahí ganando terreno a pasos agigantados estaba el monstro, persiguiéndolos, los grandes bigotes lianas de su hocico moviéndose como locos mientras un rio de baba caía al suelo por donde pasaba.

Se veía hambriento.

Ellos eran la comida.

Entonces, Daichi tropezó con una raíz.

— _¡Argh! —_Gimió al caer, — _¡No!_

Daichi observo horrorizado como las raíces con las que se tropezó comenzaron a envolver su pierna, a pesar de sus intentos de zafarse. No supo si fue obra del monstro o no, peor parecía lo más probable, a donde mirase la vegetación se volvía loca con el paso del monstro. Nagi se agacho a su lado e intento ayudarle, su suerte fue la misma que cuando Daichi intento solo. Con cada segundo el monstro se acercaba. Daichi sintió como todo el color abandonaba su cara mientras segundo a segundo parecía que sería devorado.

—_T-T-Tienes que irte_ —advirtió a Nagi, su voz salió de forma chillona mientras era dominado por el miedo—_S-S-Sálvate N-Nagi, esa cosa nos está alcanzando._

Nagi volteo a ver su rostro. Ella no se veía mejor que él, obviamente presa del pánico también, pero de otro modo no se alejó. Lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos y Daichi estaba a punto de repetir lo que dijo cuando ella hizo lo impensable, abrió la boca y mordió las raíces. Fue ridículo, pero funciono cuando sintió su tobillo siendo liberado, lo suficiente para que Daichi hiciese el resto.

Pero fue muy tarde.

El monstro los había alcanzado.

Daichi trato de ponerse de pie, con la ayuda de Nagi, ambos listos para retomar su huida, peor la planta tuvo otros planes. Alargo su cuello de modo que ningún animal podría y su boca se expandió antinaturalmente antes de dejarse caer sobre ambos. En el último segundo Daichi los empujo a ambos solo un poco a la derecha esquivando la muerte.

—Vamos, _¡Vamos! _—Nagi volveo a ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Esta vez, sin embargo, ambos fueron asaltados por las raíces vivientes. Peores que antes, las raíces comenzaron a salir del suelo resquebrajado de cemento, sellando sus movimientos. Ahora no hubo dudas de que fue obra del monstro. Daichi pensaría que eso tuvo sentido, de no ser porque temía su muerte. Nagi comenzó a gritar improperios, Daichi también, mientras ambos trataban de luchar contra sus ataduras en lo que la bestia se recuperaba.

Como si supiese que había ganado sus movimientos fueron lentos y pesados. Su aliento jadeante, una mezcla pútrida de carne podrida y vegetales pasados, recayó sobre ambos en tanto los tentáculos bigotes comenzaron a examinarlos.

Esto se veía como el final.

— _¡Diablos! _—fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Daichi grito, repitiendo esa palabra y maldiciendo todo lo que pudo, porque fue lo único que pudo hacer. Como en cámara lenta vio a la bestia repetir los mismos movimientos anteriores, abriendo su gran boca dispuesto a devorarlos.

Este fue el final.

— _¡Diablos!_

Trato de pensar en algo para salir de esta.

— _¡Diablos!_

Los dientes se acercaban cada vez más. Todo enmudeció a su alrededor: la voz de Nagi, los sonidos que provenían de la bestia. _Todo. _Solo quedaron Daichi y sus pensamientos, su miedo, las estúpidas expectativas que tuvo para el día de hoy y su ahora _pequeño _inconveniente con vivir en Subaru. Ahora daría lo que _fuera _por regresar a la azotea y vivir felizmente ignorante de que esta pesadilla siquiera existía. Peso en su familia, en sus amigos en Tokio, pensó en lo asustada que debía estar Nagi y lo mal que se sentía por siquiera tratar de aliviar lo que a todas luces se veía como sus últimos momentos con vida.

Pensó en que necesitaban ayuda.

—_Diablos…—_soltó en un último murmuro. Luego tomo todo el aire que pudo y grito: — _¡Ayuda!_

¿Quién vendría en su rescate? No lo supo, pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Rogar porque alguien, en alguna parte cerca, pudiese escucharle.

El destino quiso que, por suerte o cualquier otro factor, alguien respondiera a su llamado.

Un flash de luz naranja vino desde su izquierda, acompañado del sonido de un proyectil que cortando por el aire. Calor abrazante lo envolvió justo antes que una gran bola de fuego chocara contra el costado del monstro planta sacándolo de balance y tirándolo a un lado. La bola de fuego luego cayó al suelo y de forma controlado rodeo tanto a Nagi como a Daichi quemando las raíces en su paso.

Dando un brinco la bola salto al aire donde se disipo, dejando entrever a un zorro bípedo con ruedas en sus tobillos. El zorro se dejó caer en el espacio entre el monstro planta y los dos adolescentes, adoptando una pose heroica. Su grito de batalla resonó en el bosque recién creado, y Daichi no pudo estar más agradecido.

— _**¡ORE, SANJŌ!**_


	5. 04:Game Start - part 2

**UNINSTALL_04:/Game Start – part 2.**

"ORE, SANJŌ" (lit. he llegado) fue todo lo que dijo la pequeña criatura zorruna.

En los pocos segundos en los que su mente estuvo en blanco mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez. Fueron un grito de batalla. Fueron un saludo. Fueron una innumerable cantidad de cosas, pero por sobre todo, fueron las palabras de su salvador.

De pie, a escasos metros de Daichi, la pequeña criatura zorro se irguió recta con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y una brillante sonrisa sobre su rostro. Brisa generada por su propia entrada movía una gran bufanda sobre su cuello. La misma también transportaba el olor a madera quemada y humo, junto con otros olores que no supo diferenciar.

De hecho, sus sentidos comenzaron a ponerse al día con sus alrededores.

Atrás quedo la arquitectura del Lotus, reemplazada con el paisaje de una caverna, pero si observabas de cerca aun podías ver aquí y allí detalles del centro comercial aun presentes. En realidad se veía como lo esperarías de un edificio abandonado que había sido tomado por la naturaleza. Hubo algo de humedad en el ambiente, lo que contribuyó a un pesado clima frio. Pero el detalle más desconcertante fueron los movimientos erráticos con la que todas las plantas a su alrededor se movían.

Como si estuvieran _vivas. _

Igual que con las raíces de antes el resto de la vida vegetal que los rodeaba parecía tener mente propia. Incluso ahora pequeñas raíces salían del suelo creciendo sobre la superficie de los tenis de Daichi. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ellas, porque el monstro comenzaba a recobrar el aliento.

Si tuviera que describir como se veía la planta dragón, lo único que se le ocurre decir es que fue un árbol al que alguien le lanzo fuegos artificiales a quema ropa. El monstro, que luchaba por ponerse de pie, ahora lucía un gran parche negro en costado derecho de su cuerpo; varios de sus pétalos estaban quemados, sus restos carbonizados siendo llevados por la brisa. Cayó sobre su espalda, y parecía que su gran cuerpo bulboso le impedía ponerse de pie inmediatamente. Daichi no tuvo dudas que, de hacerlo, retomaría la caza por los adolescentes incluso más ahora que su nuevo aliado (?) estaba con ellos. Los gruñidos guturales y el forcejeo de la bestia daban clara imagen de su ánimo.

Fueron también un recordatorio de que era mejor correr ahora que podían.

Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos (arrancando los pies del suelo y las nuevas raíces) hizo señales a Nagi de que hiciera lo mismo. ¿Su razón? No alertar al zorro. Sin importar que tan agradecido estuviera, y con seguridad lo estaba, _¿Qué razones tenia para suponer que este monstro sería mejor que el otro?_

Ambos adolescentes tomaron unos buenos cinco pasos lejos de ambas criaturas cuando el zorro decidió hablar.

— _¡Preocuparse no deben!_ —Grito, su voz extrañamente infantil como la de un niño— _¡El aliado de las justicia, Atho, está aquí!_

El zorro, Atho, dio media vuelta y les encaro colocando sus brazos a ambos costados de su cintura, usando su gran cola para mover los sobrantes de su bufanda en lo que Daichi supuso fue _otra _pose heroica. Si espero alguna reacción de ellos, solo se encontró con silencio.

— ¿Ni siquiera las gracias? —pregunto con tono plano.

Los examino de arriba a hacia abajo luciendo poco impresionado. Daichi no pudo evitar pensar que estaba siendo juzgando por _un zorro con bufanda_. Aun sorprendido no dijo nada, y no tuvo que hacerlo.

La planta dragón comenzó a moverse una vez más.

— _¡Oh! _¿Aun pues pelear? —El zorro volteo para enfrentar a la planta— _¡No deben preocuparse humanos! Estoy aquí para… _Oh no.

Aun si no lo hubiera escuchado Daichi supo que algo andaba mal.

La planta dragón dejo de forcejear en su posición, _quizás _entendiendo que fue inútil, pero su cuerpo no dejo de moverse. En vez de ello todas las extrañas lianas que rodeaban su cuerpo, que antes comparo con venas, serpenteaban hacia su vientre. El cuerpo del dragón planta comenzó a cambiar mientras su estómago se expandía a gran velocidad. El sonido que hizo fue similar al de un balón llenándose de aire. Solo pudo suponer que el cuerpo se llenaba de gases, y claro obtuvo su respuesta inmediatamente después de que el pensamiento cruzara su cabeza cuando el monstro los busco con su cabeza.

Por segunda vez ese día tuvieron que soportar ver las fauces de la bestia, solo que esta vez espiro densa niebla purpura en su dirección.

Fue la señal para escapar.

— _¡Es gas! _—grito de horror.

¿Era gas? No lo supo, ¿Y para quien gritaba exactamente? Los dos únicos seres vivos junto a él llegaron a sus propias conclusiones. Lo que sea que fuera era niebla purpura, _no_ era bueno.

Por primera vez en su vida maldijo no ser una persona deportiva. Esperaba lleno de fe que no fuese la última. Sus rodillas y tobillos, también sus pulmones, _rayos_, su cuerpo entero se quejó cuando Daichi se vio obligado a exigirle más en la última media hora que nunca antes en su vida. La adrenalina que hizo bombear su corazón como motor de carreras de seguro ayudo, pero no estuvo seguro de cuánto podría seguir así. No supo cómo estaba Nagi, pero ella corría a su lado. Incluso el zorro de alguna forma logro mantenerles el paso, el muy cobarde (o muy listo) no se quedó a enfrentar lo que sea que esa nube era.

El camino frente a ellos era desconocido, con lo mucho que cambio el área le fue imposible saber en qué parte del Lotus, si es que seguían ahí, se encontraban. La pequeña parte de su mente racional, que aun trataba de dar una explicación sensata a lo que pasaba, buscaba una salida tratando de orientarse en este laberinto. La otra estuvo tentada a girar la cabeza y ver qué tan cerca estaba la nube, pero había aprendido su lección. Esta vez sus ojos no se apartarían del camino. No obstante empezaba a perder el aliento, temía mucho que al final no pudiera continuar corriendo.

Justo cuando empezaba gastar lo último de sus fuerzas el zorro grito:

— _¡Por ahí!_

A unos metros adelante, a un lado del camino, una gran grieta podía verse en la pared. El pasto que crecía frente se movía suavemente hacia un lado: mostrando que corría aire desde dentro. Fue la ruta de escape perfecta en contra de una nube asesina. Atho se les adelanto, Daichi pudo ver como en vez de correr con sus patas (o en cuatro patas) se movía patinando con las ruedas unidas a sus tobillos. Eso ciertamente explicaba cómo era capaz de seguirles el paso, aun con piernas tan pequeñas. Pronto gano ventaja suficiente y entro sin dudar dentro de la grieta, los dos humanos llegaron minutos después. Ahora, ¿Debían seguirle? Vino en su rescate cuando Daichi grito por ayuda, los libero de las raíces, parecía estar dispuesto a pelear con la planta dragón, pero _seguía_ siendo un zorro antropomórfico parlante; un monstro en su propio derecho, y los humanos no podían dejar de desconfiar en él.

Pero de nuevo: Niebla purpura, posiblemente asesina, acercándose.

Ah, y un dragón planta que podría haberse puesto en dos patas nuevamente. No podía olvidar eso.

Esta vez no tuvieron tiempo de dudar las intenciones del zorro.

—Tú primero —soltó Daichi cuando llegaron.

Para su crédito Nagi no discutió y se agacho para entrar por la grieta. Su vía de escape no fue muy alta, pero fue espaciosa, lo suficiente para que ambos humanos pasasen a gatas. El aire que escapaba fue cálido y con aroma a flores, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para detenerse pensar en ello. Antes de entrar, Daichi finalmente volteo, lo que vio lo asusto. La vegetación en el paso de la niebla se marchitaba con su toque venenoso, pensar en lo que les haría si los atrapase revolvió su estómago.

Daichi entro por la grieta momentos antes de que un rugido pudiera escucharse.

….

La "certeza" de estar a salvo, de escapar de la muerte y encontrar un lugar donde recuperar el aliento, tuvo un extraño sabor floral. Más específicamente: _¿Rosas? ¿A que saben las rosas? _Al otro lado de la grieta por la que cruzaron hubo otra pequeña caverna, y un gran pasillo cuyo final no pudo ver, la principal diferencia fue que esta fue mucho más angosta y hubo muchas menos raíces a su alrededor. Mucha brisa venía desde algún lugar en la caverna, pero no quiso detenerse a cuestionarlo.

No importa. Escaparon de la nube, y del monstro.

Por ahora.

— ¿Qué fue eso?… _¿Qué está pasando?_

Si no estuviera tan cerca de ella, Daichi no hubiese escuchado la pregunta.

Fue solo un susurro, pero fue la expresión más elocuente para encapsular toda la basura que vivieron hace poco. Ambos adolescentes reaccionaron diferente. Daichi tomo tanto aire como pudo, tratando de recobrar su aliento, pero tan casado que parecía no funcionar. Nagi por otra parte estaba en mejores condiciones físicas, pero lo mismo no puede decirse de sus emociones. Ella estaba arrodillada sobre el suelo con ambas manos sobre su cabeza y la expresión más aterrorizada que Daichi vio nunca. Donde él no tuvo tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos, Nagi pareció hundirse en ellos y noto, con algo de sorna, que ella puede reaccionar tan rápido como puede hundirse en su propia cabeza después de todo _¿Dónde estaría si ella no hubiese mordido esas raíces antes?_

Cuando su respiración regreso a ser algo manejable, las emociones que dejo enterradas sobre la auto preservación volvieron. Miedo, duda, enojo, quien sabe que más, se acumularon dentro suyo. Estaban en problemas, grandes problemas. Ya se rindió en tratar de dar sentido a lo que ocurría, a si era real o era un fantasma. Tuvo que concentrarse en lo que estaba frente a él, el problema al alcance de la mano. Debían escapar de _donde sea _que se encontraba esta pesadilla, y _entonces _se dejaría caer en el suelo a llorar cuestionando su sanidad mental.

Porque tenía que estar loco para aceptar todo esto.

Golpeo sus mejillas tres veces con sus palmas, tomo un gran respiro y se acercó a Nagi.

— _¿Honestamente? _—Dijo agachándose junto a ella— _Ya no se ni que pensar, _pero, si sirve de algo, gracias por salvarme antes de las raíces.

Ella levanto la mirada incrédula.

Daichi trato de sonreír de manera tranquilizante, de la misma manera en la que veía a los héroes de los animes. Estaba _tan _cansado que la expresión resultante fue una mueca, similar a la que tendría si le doliera el estómago. Al verlo Nagi soltó una risita nerviosa, aún estaba muy ansiosa y se notaba, pero fue un comienzo. Daichi se sintió un poco mejor de sacarla de ese laberinto que fue su cabeza.

Casi olvido que hubo _otro _problema con el que tendrían que tratar.

— _¡¿Qué?! _—Sonó una voz indignada detrás de ellos— ¿Cómo es que ella si recibe un agradecimiento? _¡Yo los salve de ese Digimon!_

Agotados mental y físicamente, ambos adolescentes solo pudieron seguir la voz y observar al remitente con caras planas.

Ahí estaba el zorro de brazos cruzados. Su lenguaje corporal decía que estaba molesto. Sin embargo, ¿Comparándolo con la planta dragón? (_¿Digimon?_) _Se veía casi lindo. _No es que ninguno lo dijera en voz alta, o que se dignara a admitirlo, pero así fue. Una vez más la boca de Daichi trabajo más rápido que su cerebro.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? —pregunto inclinándose a Nagi.

—_Parece_ un zorro parlante…

— Si, puedo verlo —dijo Daichi incrédulo —Pero,_ ¿Qué es?_ Un espíritu, ¿Un kitsune o algo? ¿Crees que eso es de lo que se trata eso?

Nagi frunció las cejas.

— ¿Qué no tenía que ver con la tarjeta roja?

Daichi se olvidó por completo de eso. El monstro planta ocupo su mente desplazando todo lo demás. Busco otra vez la mirada de Nagi, ella coincidió con la de Daichi, y lentamente, pero seguro, empezaron a unir los puntos. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que Daichi (estúpidamente) escaneo la carta, tal vez no fue coincidencia que la luz se fuera _justo _en ese instante y si siguen ese tren de pensamiento fue seguro creer que todo se resumía a eso. Entonces, ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?, ¿La carta de alguna manera convoco a estos monstros? ¿Cómo fue eso si quiera posible? No, no eran monstruos cualquiera, eran _monstruos digitales._

Su cabeza empezaba a doler.

—Todo es _mi_ culpa. —Se lamentó Daichi.

Fue fácil culparse. Si no hubiera hecho eso no estarían ahí.

—No sabias que esto pasaría —dijo Nagi quien parecía estar poniéndose al día con la situación igual que él—Mira, soy yo quien te pidió ayuda y ninguno de los dos sabía que… que… _una estúpida parte de un juego nos traería aquí—_Suspiro—Me siento _estúpida _solo diciéndolo.

Fue bueno saber que Daichi no era el único.

Ambos se perdieron en la tranquilidad del momento, y en la tacita decisión de dividirse la culpa. Al menos ahora tenían algo con lo que trabajar. La tarjeta roja, _Dennō.401, _de alguna forma los trajo a este lugar. La tarjeta fue parte del juego «Digimon World», así que fue razonable pensar que estaban dentro del juego _¿Verdad? _Entonces eso quiere decir…

Daichi se dirigió al zorro.

— ¿Eres un digimon?

Tuvo que serlo. Daichi no pudo pensar en otra respuesta, o al menos no otra respuesta que encajara con la evidencia que tenían. Un digimon. Uno real. Decir que hoy fue un día de sorpresas se quedaba corto.

— ¿Hasta ahora se dan cuenta? —Resoplo el zorro—Sí, y no soy un _kitsune _o lo que sea, soy un _Kitsumon_ y mi nombre es _Atho ¡Soy un digimon con una misión!_

Bien, al menos tenían un nombre que pensándolo bien ya conocían, pero olvidaron. Nunca había escuchado de una especie de digimon zorro llamado "Kitsumon". Lo más cercano que vino a la mente fue "Renamon" o "Kyubimon", además este tenía un nombre personal: _Atho_, y sin embargo fue mejor que siempre referirse a él simplemente como _zorro._

Un poco más calmada Nagi se puso de pie (Daichi también poco después) y examino la criatura. Atho se irguió desafiante ante ella, pero de otro modo no hizo nada. Cuando por fin aparto la mirada, camino unos pasos para apartarse de ambos (Daichi y Atho), se retiró los anteojos y comenzó a frotarse los ojos. Soltó un suspiro. Recogió aire y luego dijo:

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Daichi se quedó unos segundos con la mirada fija en su espalda y luego empezó a frotarse el cuello preocupado. Claro, ese fue el verdadero problema más apremiante. Si esperaban sobrevivir necesitaban escapar del _otro _digimon que les estaba dando caza. Aun así…

—Está bien, —dijo pensando en que decir a continuación— Estoy de acuerdo, solo que ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

— _¡¿Me están ignorando?!_

La salida principal estaba bloqueada por el cristal, portal, _cosa _que les impedía el paso, pero que permitió la entrada del… _Digimon _planta de antes. No hubo garantía de que las otras salidas no estuvieran igual. La única otra opción que tenían…

—Un momento… El _holograma, _Alpha, _¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_

El hombre, holograma o lo que sea, fue su única otra pista. Apareció luego de que Nagi sacara la tarjeta roja, así que tuvo sentido pensar que él tendría las respuestas. Si tan solo pudiera recordar lo que dijo. Todo paso tan rápido y sin advertencia que Daichi no pudo absorber mucho de lo que dijo el autonombrado Alpha. Solo recordaba algo muy vago acerca de un _"tutorial", _pero el resto fue enmudecido por la aparición del digimon planta. Realmente esperaba que ella tuviera mejores respuestas.

Nagi lo encaro, se había vuelto a poner los anteojos y adquirió una expresión pensativa.

—Yo… _No lo sé. _—Respondió decepcionada— Solo sé que cambio tus ropas y luego _el monstro _apareció.

Daichi parpadeo. Bajo la mirada a observar su nueva vestimenta. Se había olvidado por completo de eso. Estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando un fuerte dolor punzo en su espalda.

— _¡Argh! _—Daichi se quejó y volteo a ver a su atacante— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Ahí a un lado Atho lanzaba una pequeña piedra al aire una y otra vez.

—Es de mala educación ignorar a la gente—bufo el zorro—En especial cuando se trata del _héroe _que los salvo cuando más lo necesitaban.

—… _Cierto_. —Fue todo lo que Daichi pudo decir.

Aunque un poco apenado, Daichi si estaba agradecido de que Atho los salvase. Es solo que con todo lo que está pasando, se sentía abrumado. Aun necesitaban encontrar una salida, antes de eso estaban desesperados por recuperar la calma, y por completo olvido que ese pequeño Digimon había acudido en su ayuda en el momento que más lo necesito. Aclaro su garganta, que estaba ceca por todos sus gritos antes, y dejo salir lo que debió decir desde un principio.

—Eh, _Atho, —_comenzó inseguro, llamando la atención del digimon al decir su nombre—_Gracias_, por ayudarnos ahí atrás.

Atho por su parte parecía complacido de escuchar esas palabras, aunque estaba de lado, Daichi pudo decir que sonreía.

—Pues claro, ¡Esa es la labor de un aliado de la justicia! —resoplo golpeándose el pecho.

Daichi solo giro los ojos, pero aun así sonrió. De no ser por Atho ambos estarían en el estómago de la bestia. El pequeño digimon se comportaba como uno de esos niños que veían mucho la televisión y empezaban a imitar las acciones de los héroes de la televisión. De hecho, cuando se presentó su grito de guerra sonó extrañamente familiar, probablemente Daichi lo escucho en algún lugar antes. Sin embargo, no quito el hecho de que Atho se comportaba como un niño, un niño con poderes reales, pero un niño (lo que tuvo sentido teniendo en cuenta su nivel evolutivo) y Daichi no pudo evitar pensar en el como tal.

Una sacudida mato el buen humor que tenía.

Temblores rítmicos, los mismos que supo se trataban de las pisadas del digimon plata, comenzaron a resonar por las paredes. Polvo y pequeños guijarros se desprendieron del techo, un sonido gutural se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado de la grieta amortiguado por la pared. Igual que antes vegetación comenzó a nacer de la nada, con raíces haciendo su camino por dentro de la grieta rompiendo el hormigón a su paso.

_Esa cosa _se acercaba.

—Debemos irnos —dijo con urgencia.

—Pero _¿A dónde?_ —Nagi también pensó lo mismo.

Se encontraban perdidos, y no tuvieron mucha opción, pero aun si dudaron. Sus dos únicas opciones no eran muy alentadoras, ambos consideraban si debían adentrarse en el túnel o si era mejor opción quedarse quietos, esperando que el digimon planta no los encontrara.

Ambos, nuevamente, fallaron en recordar que hubo un tercer miembro con sus propias ideas.

— ¡Vamos! El túnel tiene salida más adelante. —grito Atho.

—Pero… —Nagi trato de hablar.

— ¡La pared no lo detendrá si decide venir por nosotros!

Como para confirmar lo que dijo Atho las raíces comenzaron a apretarse contra las paredes. Grandes grietas se formaban por la presión que ejercían, los temblores se detuvieron justo en el momento que las grietas hicieron eso. Un olor pútrido y nauseabundo comenzó a invadir sus narices, el sonido que lo acompaño solo pudo significar que su perseguidor estaba justo al otro lado.

Ya no tuvieron dudas.

Si sobrevivía a esta, _tal vez, _Daichi haría un esfuerzo por mejorar su condición física. Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, y fiel a su palabra, Atho los llevo a la salida al final del túnel. Lo que vieron fue una prueba más de que ya no estaban en Lotus. Pero _aún _se sentía como el Lotus. Llegaron a lo solo podía ser una de las tiendas, plantas y maleza reemplazaron la mercancía, pero las disposición general de la zona les aseguraba que era una tienda. Daichi recordó haber pasado por ahí, creyó recordar que era una tienda de ropa cualquiera. Siguiendo a Atho, el único que parecía saber a dónde iba, el pequeño grupo se acercó al mostrador de la tienda y se ocultó tras ella.

Fue entonces que Daichi noto la fuente de la brisa de antes. En esa pequeña tienda flores iguales a pequeños molinos de viento crecían por todas partes, ¿Qué provocaba que se movieran? Daichi no lo supo, pero estuvo agradecido por ello. Cuando el sonido de rocas cayendo llego hasta ellos, Atho otra vez corrió y ambos adolescentes le siguieron. Salieron por la entrada de la tienda, ahí a pocos metros con su cuerpo a medio camino de la pared estaba el digimon planta.

_« ¿Cómo nos encontró tan rápido?» _pensó Daichi. Para un ser tan grande, aparentemente sin ojos u oídos, tuvo una gran percepción de su entorno.

Atho llamo su intención y señalo hasta las escaleras eléctricas (ahora muertas) justo frente a ellos. Tuvo sentido, buscar una zona alta donde el digimon planta no los alcáncese fue una buena idea. Ambos lo siguieron con lentitud tratando de no hacer sonido, Atho rápidamente se tomó la delantera, y se volteo impaciente que observo cuan rezagados estaban.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos!

Nagi alarmo cuando los escucho, haciendo señas para que Atho guardara el silencio.

—Eso no importa, _¡Vamos! _—Grito pateando el suelo—Sin _orejas_ no puede escucharnos.

Aunque fuera cierto, ambos prefieren ir por lo seguro tratando de no hacer ruido mientras alcanzan a Atho. Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos, y cuando llegaron al segundo nivel de Lotus se detuvieron a ver al digimon planta. Ahora parecía obvio que fue el digimon el responsable del extraño comportamiento de la vegetación. Ahí abajo toda planta viviente respondía al paso del digimon. Si fue su habilidad innata o una especie de ataque Daichi no estuvo seguro, _nunca _había visto un digimon como ese. Nunca había visto a un digimon real, pero al igual que con Atho parecían haber digimons fuera del juego de los que no sabía nada.

«_El juego…_» Daichi medito en ello. La tarjeta, los digimons, _¡Su móvil!_

Rápidamente saco su móvil, iniciando la pantalla y ahí estaba. La aplicación estaba corriendo por su cuenta. _Por supuesto, _si este era un juego, entonces tuvo que jugarlo. Las palabras de Alpha volvieron a él: _tutorial_, aunque no se quedó a escuchar el resto del discurso al menos esa palabra aún se quedó con él.

Este era el tutorial.

—Ya lo tengo.

Los otros dos voltearon a verle.

—Ya sé que debemos hacer.

Pero no tendría oportunidad de explicarles a Atho, ni a Nagi su plan, porque el digimon salió disparado de la tienda. Como un animal rabioso comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, y no fue seguro quedarse ahí.

— ¡Vamos! —Dijo Atho tomando la iniciativa otra vez—Hay una zona segura cerca, y también hay alguien que puede ayudarlos.

….

Cerca resulto más lejos de lo esperado. Conforme se alejaban de la entrada del Lotus más y más cambiaba la arquitectura a su alrededor. La transformación en un bosque estaba casi completa cuando pasaron por el Big Burger en el que Nagi y él se reunieron antes. Adentrándose más en el centro comercial, fue como si entraran en otra dimensión.

La nueva caverna fue mucho más grande a la anterior. Cascadas de agua caliente salían de las paredes y caigan en grandes estanques en el nivel bajo, el vapor que subía de los mismos les hizo cocinarse en su propio sudor. Atho, por otro lado, parecía cómodo con el reciente incremento en la temperatura. Marcharon en silencio siguiendo al zorro que los dirigía a una "zona segura", aparentemente un lugar donde tuvo la certeza que el digimon planta no los seguiría. Daichi no se quejó, necesitaba reunir todo el conocimiento que tuvo del juego si su suposición fue cierta. Toda la distancia recorrida se la paso jugueteando con su móvil, con «Digimon World» tratando de usar las funciones normales sin ninguna suerte.

Para empezar, perdió todo acceso a todos los digimons que tuvo en su lista. Su inventario seguía igual, todos sus «ítems» del juego seguían ahí, pero no hubo caso si no tuvo como usarlos. Su primer instinto fue seleccionar un digimon, en la esperanza soñadora de usarlo para pelear con el digimon planta, pero sin ningún digimon en su lista ese plan fallo. Luego trato de usar sus distintos «ítems» fracasando porque no tuvo digimon en que usarlos. Casi todas las funciones extras fueron iguales, a excepción del radar que usaba para buscar digimons en la versión AR del juego. Hubiese sido útil descubrir eso unos buenos 40 minutos antes. El único otro digimon en las cercanías fue Atho, al menos eso fue tranquilizante.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Este era el juego que conocía, ¿Qué estaba olvidando? Necesitaba un digimon claro, pero los había perdido todos. A no ser qué…

—Estamos aquí.

Atho lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando anuncio que habían alcanzado su destino.

Los tres ahora estaban de pie frente a una gran puerta de acero, de aspecto resistente y pesado. Justo cuando empezó a cuestionar como la moverían esta se abrió por sí misma. Ni Daichi, ni Nagi estaban preparados para lo que estaba del otro lado: una tienda de línea blanca y electrodomésticos.

_¿Por qué no estaba sorprendido?_

Aventurándose a entrar detrás de Atho, ambos notaron con sorpresa como se sentía que habían vuelto a Lotus. Al Lotus normal. Esta fue el área menos afectada por la locura que transpiraba fuera. Incluso la vidriera estaba intacta, pero cuando Daichi vio por ella, por unos segundos, _vio a otro ser humano pasar frente a la tienda. _Fue una visión en blanco y negro, parpadeo como un televisor lleno de estática. Mas sin embargo, Daichi lo vio, estaba seguro. Ya no pudiéndose contener más pregunto:

— _¿Qué es este lugar?_

La respuesta vino de más adentro en la tienda.

—Es la _"zona segura" _humano.

Quien le contestó fue una figura, muy similar a un humano, que esperaba de pie frente a ellos. Antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería la puerta de metal se cerró tras de ellos y todo cambio a su alrededor. Los electrodomésticos desaparecieron dejando un suelo de roca desnudo, la caverna en si misma espaciosa estaba llena de otros digimons. Un detalle que de inmediato salto a la vista fue su nivel evolutivo: todos eran nivel infantil.

«Lo sabía» Daichi pensó.

—Volví con los humanos —anuncio Atho contento—Te _dije _que lo haría, ahora tienes que decirme como salir de aquí.

La mujer que los recibió era más alta que Daichi por una cabeza, llevaba un vestido blanco y un gran sombrero de ratón sobre su cabeza. De todas las cosas habidas, ella llevaba una _katana _envainada en su mano izquierda. Este fue un digimon que Daichi pudo reconocer, incluso si la forma y el color eran diferentes. Fue Sistermon.

—Ya veo, —Sistermon poso su mirada en ambos adolescentes, y luego la detuvo sobre él—Es verdad que te prometí que te diría como salir de aquí… pero todo dependerá de los humanos.

Sistermon no se veía en las mejores condiciones, caminaba usando su katana como bastón y su vestido estaba sucio. Hubieron muchas manchas purpuras sobre todo su cuerpo. Daichi presintió que ella tuvo un encuentro cercano con el mismo digimon que se encontraron antes. ¿Acaso la bestia atacaba a todo cuanto se encontrara? Hasta el momento parecía extrañamente fijado en ellos, les dio caza hasta su escondite de antes y si no mal recordaba Alpha dijo algo acerca de haberlo "preparado" o algo por el estilo Daichi no recordó bien.

De todos modos su atención estaba centrada en la caverna y en lo que pudo ser. ¿Una salida? Si por un segundo vio a otro humano pasar, tal vez esta es la salida que no sabía que existía. No obstante fue una habitación cerrada. Tuvo la pinta de ser más un refugio que una salida de algún tipo, ¿Entonces que era exactamente… Daichi empezó a sentir una presión envolvente sobre ellos, se sintió en peligro, cada fibra de su ser grito que debían marcharse. La fuente, luego de una rápida inspección, se volvió obvia. A su alrededor, los otros digimons de la cueva los veían a todos con recelo. Incluso pudo ver a un trio de Goblimon que los miraban como si estuviesen listos para atacar.

Daichi trago sonoramente. Después del encuentro con la planta dragón, estaba empezando a temer por cada digimon que veía ahí reunidos.

—No les hagas caso, —le hablo Sistermon—La mayoría de los que están aquí creerán que ustedes tienen la culpa.

¿Su culpa?

—Eso es absurdo, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

Nagi no recibió el comentario bien. Sistermon solo suspiro.

—Lo sé, pero la mayoría aquí no sabe que es todo obra de _ese_ bastardo. —Sistermon, que hasta entonces mantuvo un tono apacible, sonaba molesta—Todo es obra de ese maldito _Alpha, _solo él puede comandar a Snapdramon y es quien nos tiene atrapados aquí.

—Apha… —Daichi repitió.

—Ese es el nombre de ese holograma de antes. —hablo Nagi molesta.

_¿Snapdramon? _Debía ser el nombre del digimon. Ahora podía recordar un poco más del discurso de Alpha, el clamaba que un _Snapdramon _sería suficiente ¿A esto se refería? Ciertamente, cuando apareció, daba la impresión de ser quien sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si fuese obra suya. Sistermon hablo de él como si lo conociera, quizás ella podría responder a algunas preguntas sobre este problema.

—Sí, sí, todo eso es muy interesante—Atho llamo la atención de los tres—Ahora, ¡Lo prometiste! Dime como salir de aquí y devuélveme lo que me quitaste.

Atho comenzó a hacer un espectáculo igual al que hacia un niño malcriado cuando quería algo. Sistermon parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió. De algún lugar en su vestido ella saco un orbe verde brillante y lo arrojo a Atho, quien hizo piruetas para alcanzarlo y no dejarlo caer, solo para que se resbalara de sus dedos rodando lejos del grupo.

Sistermon rio en voz baja.

—Y también dije, todo dependerá de los humanos.

— ¿De nosotros? —pregunto Nagi.

Daichi ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de lo que Sistermon estaba por decir. Paso todo su tiempo en el camino pensando en que debía hacer. Esperaba que lo que sea que dijese Sistermon confirmara su suposición.

—Sí, escuchen ambos —comenzó—Este lugar es un «Field», es un campo creado para albergar a Snapdramon, ósea que no desaparecerá hasta que Snapdramon ya no exista.

—Pero…

—Igual que en el juego. —dijo Daichi, luego volteo a ver a los otros digimon—Es por eso que solo hay digimons de nivel infantil, se supone que yo _dome_ a uno de ellos y me convierta en su «Tamer»…

Igual que en el juego.

Cuando Daichi se volvió consiente de que debía jugar con las mismas reglas de «Digimon World» supo que algo no estaba bien. Cuando se dio cuenta que perdió a todos los digimons en su inventario, y que aquí hubo, convenientemente, muchos de donde elegir, sumo dos y dos. En «Digimon World» existían varias modalidades para jugar el juego. La principal fue moverse por el mundo real, encontrar un digimon que creaban «dungeons» y pelar con el usando tus propios digimons. Cuando recién inicias el juego debes escoger entre los digimons iniciales que aparecen en la pantalla, tradicionalmente un Agumon, y comenzar desde ahí. Sospechó que la perdida de todos sus digimons significo que debía escoger entre los que estaban ahí.

Nagi guardo silencio, ella seguramente no entendía muy bien siendo que no conocía mucho de juego. Y Daichi no pudo explicarle lo suficiente. Todo es tan obvio ahora, pero no creyó que fuese tan fácil como en el juego. Al explorar con la mirada otra vez, supo que ninguno de los digimons ahí estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos, y dudaba que pudiera obligarlos.

—Supongo que eres el «Tamer» —Sistermon, que escucho su explicación, tuvo los ojos centrados en él—Entonces ya sabes que hacer.

Daichi asintió.

—Hay que vencer a Snapdramon, pero…

—No, ellos no nos ayudaran. —dijo Sistermon refiriéndose a los otros digimons.

— _¿Nos? _

Sistermon sonrió.

—Así es, no es mi estilo depender de otros. Yo estoy aquí porque trataba de investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando con todos los digimons desaparecidos —frunció el ceño antes de continuar. —Alpha tuvo otros planes.

Los tres guardaron silencio no muy seguros de como continuar, hasta que Atho hablo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde está el otro? —Pregunto sosteniendo el orbe verde—Se supone que eran dos.

Atho por fin alcanzo el elusivo objeto y volvió corriendo hacia ellos. Tomando el extremo de la falta de Sistermon, comenzó a jalar una y otra vez llamando su atención. Sistermon le miro y puso los ojos, luego saco un orbe igual al otro solo que en color azul.

—Lo siento pequeño, me quedare con este un poco más.

— ¡Eso no era parte del trato!

—Lo sé, pero puedo sentir la energía del joven amo aquí. —Agito la esfera— En las condiciones en que estoy, voy a necesitar que me prestes este digicore si queremos derrotar Snapdramon.

— ¡Pero mi misión es encontrar guerreros poderosos para mi amo!

—Y la mía es volver con _mi _amo a explicarle mis descubrimientos —Sistermon se encogió de hombros no comprometiéndose—Además, mi amo supera en rango al _joven_ amo, apuesto que el querría que me ayudases a salir de aquí.

— _¡Pero lo prometiste!_

Amo esto, amo aquello, Daichi no pudo seguir el ritmo de la conversación entre los dos digimons. En vez de eso busco a Nagi. Otra vez estaba ahí de pie, con una expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Estas bien? —pegunto.

—No —respondió ella—Pero al menos sabemos que tenemos que hacer.

Para cuando Sistermon y Atho dejaron de discutir unos buenos diez minutos ya habían transcurrido. Varios digimons, algunos que Daichi reconoció, y otros que no, abandonaron la cueva cuando se volvió obvio que los humanos se quedarían. Por insistencia de Sistermon Daichi no pensó mucho en ello, aunque si fue preocupante, y en su lugar, los cuatro ahora se sentaban alrededor de una fogata (hecha por Atho) para discutir su plan de acción.

Daichi se tomó unos minutos para explicar a Nagi todo lo que pensó que ayudaría, y también sus razones para llegar a esas conclusiones. El discurso se resumía en dos partes, la tarjeta roja y el juego. Cuando explico la tarjeta roja a Nagi trato de ser lo más razonable posible. La tarjeta fue la responsable de dejarlos ahí en primer lugar, resulto obvio pensar que tuvo que ver con lo que sea que paso en Subaru, en menor medida tuvo que ver con Itou (a esto ella guardo silencio). Lo siguiente fue más complicado. Como estaban dentro del juego tenían que jugar para salir de él, quizás fue esa la razón por la que Alpha se refiero a lo que ocurría como un "tutorial". Volvió a decir lo de antes: _necesitaban _vencer a Snapdramon. Como era de esperarse ella no lo tomo bien, ¿Qué oportunidad tenían de derrotar a ese monstro? Daichi respondió que fue simple: usarían la ayuda de los digimons.

Sistermon se ofreció a ayudarles, estaba claro que tuvo sus propias razones, pero los humanos no objetaron un par de manos extra. Convencer al miembro más pequeño del grupo fue la parte complicada.

—No.

—P-Pero…

— _¡No! _—Negó Atho, y luego agrego— _¡Tengo una misión dada por mi amo! ¡No puedo desviarme de ella!_

Para vencer a Snapdramon necesitaban un digimon. Sistermon se negó diciendo que su estado no era el ideal para pelear en el frente. Tampoco se arriesgaron con los otros digimons de la cueva. Entonces, ¿Con quién los dejaba eso?: Atho. Por ser una parte tan importante del proceso de jugar este juego macabro el grupo paso los últimos minutos no discutiendo un plan, sino tratando de convencer al pequeño zorro de unírseles.

Pero no Atho no estaba escuchando.

— ¿Por qué no entiendes que esto nos beneficia a todos? —Nagi fue quien tuvo menos paciencia con el zorro—Si nos encargamos de Snapdramon entonces seremos libres y podrás seguir con tu _"misión"_.

Atho resoplo a eso.

— ¿Crees que no preste atención? —Respondió enojado—Si acepto trabajar con ustedes entonces estaré _atrapado _con _él_.

Se refería a Daichi, y no estaba equivocado. En el juego, cuando un «Tamer» doma a un digimon entonces este le pertenece al «Tamer». Atho estuvo tan obsesionado con la misión que su "amo" le había asignado (y que se había negado a decirle que era, mas allá de la necesidad de encontrar guerreros poderosos) que cualquiera que intentara convencerlo de apartarse de ella no tuvo éxito. No importa que, de no ayudarlos, el estaría atrapado aquí también. El pequeño terco insistió que encontraría su propia salida sin los humanos, y sin una _"mentirosa boba"._

—Vamos _pequeño, _¿No se supone que los héroes ayudan a los necesitados? —Se burló Sistermon.

_Eso_ obtuvo una respuesta de Atho, más allá que su terca negativa. Recordando su primer encuentro, y toda la actitud de Atho después, Daichi tuvo una idea.

— ¡Es cierto! —Fingió sorpresa usando el tono de voz que usarías para tratar de convencer a un niño—Los aliados de la justicia no abandonan a alguien que les necesite.

El rostro de Atho se llenó de conflicto mientras procesaba las palabras. Por primera vez guardo silencio. Daichi guiño un ojo a las otras dos para que le siguieran la corriente.

— ¿No dijiste cuando nos conocimos que no debíamos preocuparnos? —continuo Nagi—Después de salvarnos tan _valerosamente_ y derribar a ese _peligroso _monstro, ¿Vas a abandonarnos?

Funcionaba, Atho parecía dudar cada vez más.

—Un verdadero aliado de la justicia no retrocede ante un desafío—esta vez fue Sistermon la que hablo— "_¡Un aliado de la justicia vence al mal con sus dos puños! ¡HUHA!" _—dijo lanzando un par de golpes al aire.

Sistermon parecía citar a alguien, aunque Daichi se preguntó quién, noto que Atho solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito. ¿Qué hizo falta para convencerle? Su misión fue la clave, aunque se negaba a hablar de ella, insistió que fue importante, entonces…

—Atho, —le llamo Daichi—Si nos ayudas, entonces nosotros Nagi —Daichi volteo a verla para confirmar y ella asintió—y yo te ayudaremos en esta misión tuya, ¿Te parece? Entonces todos ganamos.

Atho ya no pudo más.

El grupo había atacado los dos temas que resonaron más con él. Y Daichi hizo bien, la garantía de que recibiría ayuda al final de todo fue lo que hizo falta. Atho salto de donde estaba sentado y pateo la tierra a su alrededor.

—Bien _¡Bien! _Como el _héroe _que soy no puedo abandonar a los que me necesitan —se cruzó de brazos y lo siguiente que dijo fue en voz baja—_…más vale que no se retracten después ¡_Y ella! —señalo a Sistermon— ¡Debe devolverme el digicore!

Todos aplaudieron y animaron a Atho diciéndole _cuan _valiente era, además de _cuanto _le necesitaban.

— _¡Ya hazlo rápido!_

Daichi asintió y saco su móvil que seguía con la aplicación ejecutándose. Cualquiera que sea el milagro que impedía que su batería se agotara, Daichi no lo cuestiono. Activo la función de "capturar" y con la cámara del modo AR de la aplicación apunto a Atho. Al iniciar la captura Daichi fue envuelto en luz azul eléctrico, líneas de circuito corrieron por el suelo hasta llegar a Atho, quien también fue envuelto en luz. Un estallido de unos y cero se elevó desde el suelo, y en la muñeca de Daichi un anillo se formó, contrayéndose luego de unos instantes envolviendo su brazo.

Esta hecho.

**«Tamer»: Daichi.**

** Paring: Kitsumon.**

** Name: Atho.**

** Level: Child.**

—Bien, ¿Eso es todo? —pregunto Atho una vez finalizado el espectáculo de luz.

Todos asintieron. Ahora tenían un digimon, uno que al utilizar fuego en sus ataques sostenía una ventaja contra Snapdramon. Dicho digimon, no obstante tuvo una pregunta.

—Entonces… _¿Cuál es el plan?_

…

—_Odio_ este plan.

Ocultos tras uno de los barandales del segundo piso Daichi y Atho aguardaban su oportunidad para entrar en acción.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, —estuvo de acuerdo—pero _es_ nuestra mejor opción.

Al final el plan lo propuso Sistermon.

Para ser justos los cuatro tuvieron una lluvia de ideas para ver como exactamente abordarían el problema. Atho voto por simplemente repetir lo que hizo antes, que funciono antes, pero no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse en caso de que Snapdramon aprendiera la lección. Nagi sugirió atraer al digimon a una trampa, una idea que Sistermon apoyo, pero que inmediatamente declaro como "difícil" siempre que Snapdramon tuviera el poder de controlar el ambiente que le rodeaba. Al parecer tenía esa habilidad. _Todos _digimons que gobernaban un «dungeon» tuvieron ese poder, no lo hicieron en el juego normal, pero Daichi abandono casi todo lo que sabía sobre el juego en favor de confirmar primero su información.

Hablando de eso.

— ¿Cómo se siente la espada? —pregunto Daichi a Atho.

Ahora que tenía un digimon otra vez por fin pudo probar todas las opciones del juego. Bueno, no realmente, pero al menos que aquellas que servirían para el combate. Lo primero que hizo fue equipar a Atho con «chips» de combate, uno para aumentar su energía y otro para aumentar su poder de ataque. Adicional agrego el único otro equipo de batalla que tuvo, y que Atho pudo usar, una «Chrome_Sword».

El digimon zorro sostenía la pequeña espada en sus manos, no muy seguro de cómo usarla, agitándola de un lado a otro.

—Está bien, es ligera y creo que poder usarla.

Como la única miembro del grupo con experiencia real en combate fue Sistermon quien los organizo para llevar a cabo el plan. Sonaba simple. Snapdramon se guiaba encontrando a otros usando una combinación de eco localización y tacto. Esos extraños bigotes lianas en su hocico, fueron en realidad censores que hicieron las funciones de _oídos. _Supusieron también que tuvo la habilidad de encontrar a quien sea que caminara en tierra plana cerca de él, sin importar que hubieran paredes de por medio. Entonces, para que la trampa resultara, necesitaban un _cebo._

—_Odio_ este plan.

—Ya _dijiste_ eso.

— _¡Un aliado de la justica no pone en peligro a los débiles!_

Daichi no dijo nada, pero en esa parte estuvo de acuerdo.

Al principio se opuso a la idea, muchas cosas pudieron salir mal, pero Nagi estuvo de acuerdo y Sistermon dijo que estaría acompañándola. No tuvo más opción que dejarlo ir.

Sistermon les explico muchas cosas acerca del juego que Daichi no sabía. Cosas que iban desde las "zonas seguras" donde el digimon que gobernaba el «dungeon» no podía entrar, hasta su salvaje fijación sobre humanos que iban acompañados de digimons. ¿Cómo sabía todo esto ella? Su respuesta fue muy vaga, diciendo que era su "misión" encargada por su "amo". Entonces se volvió obvio que tanto ella como Atho tuvieron más en común de lo que aparentaba. El tiempo fue apremiante, así que dejaron el resto de las preguntas para _cuando salieran y cuando vencieran a Snapdramon. _

El plan fue simple. Ambas Nagi y Sistermon, irían a atraer a Snapdramon. Sistermon no estaba en condiciones de luchar directamente, pero con su espada podía cortar las raíces que Snapdramon uso para capturar a sus presas, las cuales fueron el mayor inconveniente del grupo antes. Una vez hecho eso, correrían hasta su posición actual en algún lugar cerca del Big Burger de Lotus, donde Atho y Daichi les esperarían para emboscar a Snapdramon antes de que este pudiera soltar su nube de veneno.

Y si eso fallaba, había una razón especial por la que escogieran esa locación.

Pero tener un plan no hizo la espera más fácil.

La tierra comenzó a temblar.

—Ahí vienen.

En su móvil Daichi recibió una alerta. En la pantalla la imagen de Snapdramon, junto con su descripción, apareció en el «Analyzer».

**[Snapdramon]**

** Level: Adult.**

**"Digimon planta con forma de dragón. Se caracteriza por una actitud salvaje y territorial sobre los bosques en los que habita."**

** Ataques:**

**Toxic Pollem.**

**Snap Bite.**

Bien, eso fue informativo.

El momento de la verdad se acerca. Daichi alzo la vista por encima del barandal y ahí estaban. Snapdramon corría velozmente tras Nagi que tenía la delantera, mientras Sistermon se quedaba unos pasos atrás rebanando las raíces con su espada. Llegarían a la posición en unos cuantos segundos, lo que era bueno porque Sistermon no parecía capaz de continuar por mucho tiempo.

—Bien Atho, ¿Recuerdas el plan?

Atho asintió.

— ¿Y si lo peor ocurre?

—Usaremos la _resortera._

Daichi se preparó para hacer su parte.

En «Digimon World» los «Tamers» podían asistir a los digimons en más que equiparlos con armas y chips. Existía algo llamado «power_codes», que eran básicamente movimientos que el «Tamer» podía usar para dañar al digimon adversario por su cuenta. Fueron lo primero que intento, por el valor que es poder _dañar _a un digimon el mismo, pero hasta ahora no habían funcionado. Incluso en ese instante, Daichi dudo lo que tenía que hacer, por ahora solo apunto su móvil en dirección de Snapdramon e ingreso uno de los «power_codes».

**Shock_(30)**

Una chispa dorada salió disparada de su móvil en dirección de Snapdramon golpeándolo de lleno en su fea cabeza. _Funciono. _Snapdramon fue rodeado por energía estática que sellaron sus movimientos y le detuvieron tiempo suficiente para que Nagi, junto con Sistermon, corrieran lejos.

Reconociendo su señal para entrar en acción Atho subió al barandal y corrió encima del mismo acercándose a Snapdramon. Con espada en mano Atho comenzó a dar poder a su propio ataque con pequeñas llamas rojas que se formaban a su alrededor y salían disparadas hacia el aun inmóvil cuerpo del digimon mayor.

—_**Kitsunebi.**_

Las llamas chocaron contra la piel verde y carnosa de Snapdramon, el daño fue inmediato cuando las llamas se expandían por su cuerpo. Atho salto sobre el digimon planta, la hoja de su espada llenándose de luz mientras realizaba un tajo por donde las llamas debilitaron la corteza del digimon. Daichi casi creyó que sería una victoria fácil.

Por supuesto no fue el caso.

El ahora familiar sonido de Snapdramon llenando su estómago fue la indicación de que era el turno de Daichi. Comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta al digimon, observando de reojo que Atho hacia lo mismo, hasta el punto de encuentro del plan B.

Cuando planeaban que hacer, fue Daichi quien señalo que el gas que liberaba Snapdramon sería una dificultad que arruinaría el plan original. Sistermon confirmo que ella misma fue víctima la niebla purpura. Sabiendo ahora que el ataque se llamaba "Toxic Pollem", Sistermon lo describió como pequeñas molestas motas de polvo que se unían a tu piel entumeciendo tus extremidades hasta que no podías moverte. ¿Cómo pudo ella moverse? Fue una pregunta más que añadir a la larga lista de cosas que Daichi quiso saber.

Fue Atho quien dio una la idea para contrarrestar al gas de Snapdramon.

A varios metros más adelante se encontraba Nagi. Sistermon también está ahí, pero ella estaba agotada sosteniéndose de su katana para mantenerse en pie. Cuando vieron que se acercaban ellas se movieron de lado a otro asegurándose de al menos rosar las muchas flores que las rodeaban.

—_Por favor que funcione._

Daichi no dio más que una mirada de paso a las flores molino de viento que habían encontrado antes. Atho, el muy listo, sugirió que si no podían atravesar la nube, entonces enviarían algo que pudiera. Daichi solo deseaba que esta parte del plan no fuera tan… _osada._ Para que la idea de Atho funcionara usarían la brisa generada por los molinos de viento para alimentar las llamas del ataque de Atho y propulsarlo como una bala de cañón con el viento a su favor, pero necesitarían estar frente a Snapdramon para hacerlo.

También, debido al lugar donde estaban las flores molino de viento, estarían atrapados en un callejón sin salida.

—_Por favor que funcione._

Daichi tomo su lugar, y así lo hizo Atho frente a él. Tras de ellos sus otras compañeras hicieron lo posible por mantener el viento corriendo. Snapdramon comenzó a moverse otra vez, ahora con muchos más parches de su corteza quemados. Su boca dejaba salir cantidades copiosas de la niebla que le rodeaban y formaban un muro protector contra quien se acercase.

—Muy bien Atho, _¡Prepárate!_

Daichi activo otro «power_code», esta vez dirigido a Atho.

**Attack_boost (55)**

Un aura de poder rodeo a Atho mientras comenzaba su movimiento especial.

— _**¡Kitsudama!**_

Igual que la primera vez que lo conoció, Atho se convirtió en una esfera gigante de fuego y comenzó a rodar e dirección de Snapdramon. Daichi apunto una vez más su móvil hacia al digimon.

**Shock (15)**

Con el viento a su favor, y con el masivo cuerpo de Snapdramon siendo retenido por la estática del «power_code» de Daichi, esta vez fue sí pudieron asestar un golpe definitivo. Todos observaron maravillados como la bola de fuego que fue Atho choco con fuerza contra el digimon planta, derrapando sobre la corteza quemada por unos segundos antes de que Snapdramon espirara su último gruñido y explotase en una nube de luz.

Con un último pitido el móvil de Daichi cobro vida cuando una nueva función del «Digimon World» se activó.

La pantalla decía «scanner», pronto las motas de luz que quedaron atrás, los últimos restos de Snapdramon fueron absorbidos por su móvil.

Habían ganado.

* * *

**Palabras del autor: **Bueno, si esta no es la prueba de que el café es un brebaje milagroso, no que lo es. Probablemente no continuare con esto hasta dentro de un par de días. Tambien, a mis lectores (si es que los tengo) me estoy tomando mi tiempo para avanzar con la trama, asi que consideren esto como un "slow burn" similar a una novela. Espero sea de su agrado.

Felices fiestas a todos


	6. Interludio - BIT

**Interludio – B.I.T**

La lluvia llegó de la nada aproximadamente antes de las seis de la tarde. Aunque esperaba llegar a casa antes de que el nubarrón desatara su furia, debido a su trabajo debió esperar lo contrario.

A las 6:30 pm la policía y los bomberos llegaron a la Plaza Lotus en el barrio Rengedai. Bueno, si tuvo que ser honesto los bomberos llegaron primero, él en particular solo acaba de aparcar el auto y caminar fuera en tupida lluvia. Lo primero que hizo fue ser recibido por algunos de sus "juniors" que recién se habían unido a la fuerza, por lo que no tuvieron experiencia en la clase de cosas que verías en Subaru. Los despidió tan amablemente como pudo antes de seguir su camino. Hizo frio, estaba mojado, y francamente podría usar unas vacaciones ahora mismo, tal vez mudarse a Okinawa o algún lugar muy lejos de esta ciudad. No podría hacerlo jamás, pero no estaba de más soñar.

Buscó refugio dentro del propio centro comercial (saludando a bomberos y otros miembros de la policía), rastreando un buen lugar para estar de pie sin hacer nada fingiendo felizmente que supervisaba la operación, y entonces fue que los vio. Se movieron como si fueran los dueños del lugar. Estrictamente lo fueron, pero diablos _podían _disimular un poco. Sus pristiños y bien planchados uniformes negros le hicieron preguntarse morbosamente cuanto gastaban en dinero de los contribuyentes en su presupuesto. Y en cuantos policías podían equipar solo con la mitad. Al final, el "Bureau of Information and Technology", terminaría tomando jurisdicción sobre este problema, y él se abría mojado por nada.

—Sí que son una cosa desagradable a la vista, —alguien dijo a su espalda— ¿No es así Kunio?

El tono de voz de sarcástico fue todo lo que necesito para reconocer la fuente.

—_Egawa_, ¿Vienes a pagarme?

Hisao Egawa, otro miembro del departamento asuntos criminales de Subaru, se acercó con una lata de café en cada mano.

— ¿Pagarte? —respondió divertido—_Por favor, _es difícilmente una apuesta cuando en esta ciudad el BIT se aparece en todos lados.

Egawa se ofreció una de las latas, y un agradecido Kunio la recibió sin decir nada. Mientras dejaba que el calor reconfortante de la lata derritiera sus entumecidas manos siguió observando como el BIT se instalaba en la zona.

Kunio rio con sorna cuando observo todo el equipo tecnológico que desembarcaron. Comenzó a pensar que se equivocó de carrera. Si hubiese estudiado algo útil en la universidad, entonces son estaría aquí durante la lluvia, y estaría en una cómoda oficina son una linda secretaria. Pero entonces, no hubiese embarazado a su novia de la secundaria y no hubiese visto el rostro de su primogénito. _«Si claro» _pensó _«No es como si lo viera mucho últimamente»_

Bebió de su café. Al menos Egawa recordó que lo bebe negro. A su lado, varios de los esbirros corporativos de ZAIA, formalmente conocidos como agentes del BIT, pasaron sin inmutarse por dos policías bebiendo café. En su lugar, fueron y hablaron con el jefe de los bomberos. Desde su lugar, Kunio capto solo partes de su conversación; algo acerca de haber evacuado a los últimos dos civiles, una pareja de adolescentes que estaban en una parte remota del centro comercial haciendo quien sabe qué. _Ser joven otra vez. _Solo capto uno de sus apellidos: _Homura, _antes de que el bombero fue despedido para continuar con su trabajo.

—Nos vamos a quedar sin trabajo un día de estos.

Kunio solo gruño.

— ¡Lo digo en serio! Parece como si hubiésemos vuelto a los tiempos de _Kiyotada Sumaru_, y esta fuera aun su _jōkamachi._

—Ves demasiados dramas Egawa.

Pero no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

Kunio creció en esta ciudad, la conocía bien como la palma de su mano, o los callos en sus pies. Desde que ZAIA llego hace diez años, poco a poco se apoderaron de la ciudad. Decían que la guerra de pandillas en las calles fue una consecuencia de la sombra opresiva de la empresa sobre la ciudad. Quizás es una exageración. Aun así, al menos en momentos como este, podías de hecho _ver _la sombra de ZAIA trabajar frente a tus ojos.

El BIT es una de esos locos departamentos que vienen con cada nuevo gobierno. El nuevo primer ministro les anuncio hace unos buenos dos años ya. Entonces Kunio no podía importarles en lo más mínimo. _¿Ahora?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez que los hizo tan especiales.

—No puede evitarse. —Egawa hablo otra vez—Cada país creo su propia versión luego del "Zero day", los "cibercrimenes" están de moda en esta era moderna.

— ¿Cuánto crees que les paguen?

— ¿Más que a nosotros? —una suave risa—Tengo un sobrino que consiguió un trabajo ahí como "analista" de códigos, no tengo una idea de que es lo que hace, pero su apartamento es más grande que el mío.

—_Definitivamente _más que a nosotros.

Kunio tomo otro sorbo en silencio, la lluvia parecía ceder un poco así que al menos su viaje de regreso al auto sería más seco. Mientras más rápido volviese a casa, mejor. Para su mala fortuna, Egawa estaba en ánimos de conversar ese día.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que fueron los _"activistas"_ otra vez?

Kunio se encogió de hombros. Si fuese el caso, no le sorprendería.

—Ojala lo fuera, —resoplo molesto—Así me darían una excusa para entrar ahí y arrestar a un par de idiotas.

Egawa guardo silencio unos segundos antes de continuar, su tono de voz bajo hasta un susurro.

— _¿Aun no sabes nada de tu esposa?_

Kunio no respondió.

Por un minuto, lo único que se escuchó entre los dos policías fue el sonido de la lluvia caer sobre el techo. Egawa no presiono por respuestas, y Kunio no estuvo dispuesto a darlas. La sombría atmosfera fue interrumpida por un agente del BIT.

Esta fue la única vez que Kunio se sintió feliz de ver a uno.

—Disculpen caballeros.

A ambos se les acerco una mujer de rostro serio, con cabello corto negro y unos de esos raros uniformes que al BIT le gustan tanto. Una minifalda amarilla brillante, medias negras con botas blancas hasta los muslos, todo debajo de una gran gabardina con el logo del Bureau en su espalda. Se veía joven, y hermosa. Ese detalle no se le escapó a Kunio, pero por la manera en la que se manejaba al caminar diría que no fue buena idea distanciar su mirada más allá de sus ojos.

Todo el saludo que recibió de ambos hombres fue un simple asentimiento con sus cabezas. No es que hubo mala sangre entre la policía y el BIT. Fue más que este fue el cuarto escenario solo el último mes donde un "incidente fortuito" resulto ser un ciberataque de algún tipo. Como los del BIT fueron los únicos que podían decir si fue cierto, o no, mucho en la policía pensaban que inventaban estos ataques para justificar su existencia.

De nuevo, no hubo manera de confirmarlo, y muy probablemente fue un rumor de la policía.

Pero hubo otro rumor, uno en el que Kunio se inclinaba a creer más.

—Soy la agente Nagatsuka del BIT —ella saco su identificación mostrándosela a ambos—Como representante del Bureau…

—Sí, sí, es su escena ahora.

Kunio desestimo el resto del discurso porque lo había escuchado varias veces ahora. La agente Nagatsuka no reacciono a la actitud de Kunio, y en vez solo dio una pequeña inclinación para retirarse. Kunio, por otro lado, no pudo resistirse.

—Son los _activistas _otra vez. —dijo, más como una declaración que una pregunta.

La agente Nagatsuka se detuvo.

— ¿Perdón?

—Los _activistas, _—repitió Kunio—es un secreto a puertas abiertas que son los responsables de estos "incidentes"…

—No puedo afirmar o negar…

—Y que la razón de eso es la guerra mediática que tienen contra tus jefes en ZAIA.

Nagatsuka guardo silencio, como midiendo sus palabras, y luego continuo.

—El BIT _no_ trabaja para ZAIA.

Sin decir más ella se marchó por donde llego.

—_Tienen nervios estos idiotas._

Kunio se terminó su café y arrojo a un cesto de basura que estaba cerca. Ya perdió suficiente tiempo aquí, en casa las cosas no estaban mejor, pero al menos hizo algo más productivo que fingir que estaba trabajando. Egawa hizo lo mismo, ambos comenzando a caminar al estacionamiento. Vieron como la gente se reunía alrededor, y los medios empezaban a prepararse para trasmitir la "noticia". Ya podía escuchar el título: "Ciberterroristas atacan centro comercial sobrecargando la línea eléctrica y destruyendo los generadores de emergencia". Y claro, el BIT estaría ahí para controlar la escena como lo hicieron siempre.

—Hoy estas apurado por volver a casa, ¿Paso algo?

Como siempre Egawa no podía permanecer al menos dos segundos en silencio. Kunio suspiro derrotado y decidió compartir su descontento con su _más o menos _amigo dentro de la fuerza.

—Sí, podrías decirlo—dijo molesto—El idiota de mi hijo de mi hijo volvió a faltar a la escuela y me llamaron para "informarme".

Kunio no esperaba menos que una tormenta cuando llegara a casa. Pero no se trataba de la que cayó sobre la ciudad.

Montándose a su auto, y luego de despedirse de Egawa, lo último que vio fue a la agente Nagatsuka caminando por el estacionamiento con algunos de sus esbirros a los lados. Sostenía una especie de PDA de los viejos en su mano, y caminaba sin fijarse por donde iba. Cuando encontró lo que sea que buscaba en la pantalla, ladro órdenes y todos siguieron hacia el frente. Pero algo no estaba bien, junto con ellos dos grandes perros trotaban marcando el paso, _¿Desde cuándo el BIT usa perros?_ Encogiéndose de hombros, Kunio encendió el auto e hizo su rumbo de vuelta a la vía principal.

Fue solo otro día como policía en Subaru.

* * *

**Palabras del autor: **Porque no todo gira en torno a los protagonistas, este pequeño interludio esta hecho para explorar un poco el mundo en el que viven.


	7. 05:Digimon UNINSTALL

**UNINSTALL_05:/«Digimon -UNISNTALL-».**

*Error*

—Debí haberlo imaginado—musito para sí mismo.

La lluvia aun caía cuando Daichi por fin regreso a casa. Todo el barrio de Rengedai estaba mojado, el viaje se alargó producto de eso, pero al menos ahora estaba sano y salvo en el único lugar que contaba: _Su cama._

Cuando regreso estaba _tan _cansado que cayó sobre su colchón como si nada, dejándose envolver en un estupor seminconsciente. Recordó vagamente que su madre le pregunto cómo fue su día y todo lo que hizo fue gemir una respuestas a media. De hecho fue lo único que hizo. Su madre entro a su habitación avisándole sobre la cena, él solo gruño. ¿Un baño? Gruñido, ¿Algo de la tienda? Gruñido, ¿Su tarea? Un gruñido _confundido_ y así. Su madre parecía de buen humor, al menos lo suficiente como para no insistir, dejándolo descansar. Para cuando el reloj marco las 7:00 pm, el joven adolecente por fin reunió la fuerza suficiente para recordar que, de hecho, esta en _muchos _problemas.

Una vez despertó, su primer pensamiento fue desinstalar la aplicación «Digimon World». _¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que hiciera?_ Casi _muere _a manos de una criatura que, la última vez que reviso, era ficticia. _Todos _sus músculos dolían, incluido su cerebro por todo el ejercicio mental que fue envolver la experiencia en un solo paquete. Pero, tal como una parte de su mente se lo dijo, no funciono. Figuro que, dada la naturaleza _sobrenatural _de la aplicación, no tendría éxito. No podría ser tan fácil, _no _por supuesto que no, debía tener algún tipo de condición ridícula, porque _¿Por qué rayos no? _

Luego, una vez más calmado, recordó que técnicamente no debería desinstalar la aplicación. Unos cuantos movimientos con su dedo, y ahí estaba.

Cuando que salieron del Lotus todo desapareció. No fue un eufemismo, todo _literalmente _desapareció en una explosión de luces, números y sonidos como los que Daichi nunca vio. Eso incluyo a sus nuevos amigos. No hubo pistas de a donde desapareció Sistermon, pero Atho ahora residía dentro de su móvil. Como Daichi conocía el juego, supo que lo que ocurrió fue que Atho ahora se recuperaba de sus heridas y que esa fue una función automática de «Digimon World». Al menos fue una prueba más de que todo lo que ocurrió fue, de hecho, _real._

Tanto él como Nagi no estaban en condiciones de tener ninguna charla, o discusión, en la materia cuando salieron del Lotus. Desaparición o no, monstros o no, el choque emocional fue demasiado, así que cuando ese bombero se les acerco para guiarlos afuera ni siquiera lo cuestionaron. Ambos intercambiaron despedidas incomodas y prometieron verse de nuevo el día siguiente en la escuela. Solo cuando estuvo a medio camino, con sus piernas aun dolientes y el cuerpo lleno de calambres, pensó que hubiera sido mejor intercambiar números de contacto, porque no hubo manera de que despertara mañana con ánimos de ir a la escuela.

Al menos en este momento haría un esfuerzo por cambiarse a ropas más cómodas.

Daichi hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse en su cama mientras cerraba la aplicación, cuando algo llamo su atención. Fue el icono de «Digimon World». Normalmente un pequeño recuadro de un huevo de pixeles sobre una cuadricula de vectores verdes, ahora se transformó en… Bueno, si tuviera que describirlo lucia como que el huevo había empollado, ahora un _dinosaurio _de pixeles cubría el espacio del icono que si hubiese roto de adentro hacia afuera y tras de él se podían ver líneas de circuitos amarillos. El nombre también había cambiado, ahora leía _«Digimon –UNINSTALL-»._

—_Debí imaginarlo. _—Repitió en tono derrotado.

No tuvo ánimos para esto. Brevemente reviso las notificaciones en su móvil notando que "Ao-chan" cancelo el _streaming_ de esta noche. Decepcionado, pero resignado a que esta no sería su noche dejo el móvil cargando en su cama y cambio sus ropas antes de salir a la casa. Sus padres charlaban animadamente en la cocina. Fue entonces que su estómago rugió, posiblemente por todo el esfuerzo anterior, y decidió que fue buen momento para la cena.

…

Atho despertó sintiéndose mejor de lo que lo había hecho en días. _Mucho_ mejor. La última semana fue una carrera de algún tipo detrás de la otra. Las fuerzas del monarca de verdad que lo habían agotado, y cuando emprendió su misión al mundo humano pensó que las cosas cambiarían. Un Snapdramon, una molesta Sistermon, y un par de humanos después comprendió que esta misión no sería tan fácil como imaginó.

Bueno, si fuese fácil no sería una misión heroica _¿Verdad?_

Estiro su cuerpo adormecido, pero noto que algo se sentía diferente. Su cuerpo era… _¿Ligero? _A falta de una palabra mejor para describir la sensación _Ligero _fue todo en lo que pudo pensar. Entonces, el resto de sus sentidos se pusieron al día con su entorno, y supo que algo _definitivamente _cambio desde la última vez que estaba despierto.

—Eso es nuevo.

Para empezar, podía _volar ¿Por eso se sentía tan ligero? _En algún punto, de alguna forma, Atho termino convirtiéndose en un pequeño fantasma rojo flotante. Pequeñas cuadriculas envolvían todo su cuerpo, y un brillo rojizo salía de su piel. Atho comenzó a dar vueltas en al aire cuando hizo un mal movimiento, el zorro digimon lucho durante unos minutos en tratar de estabilizarse. Luego empezó a experimentar con su nueva habilidad para volar. Flotar no tomaba nada de esfuerzo, moverse tampoco lo hizo, pero hubo un límite en que tan lejos alejarse de su posición inicial. Aproximadamente metro y medio, o dos, si tuviera que adivinar.

Aunque debiera estar preocupado, por alguna razón no se sentía en peligro, y cuando trato de recordar porque descubrió que ahora tenía un montón de información nueva que _no _recordaba tener en su cabeza. Extraño, pero no inusual cuando se habla de un digimon. Siendo una criatura de datos, despertar repentinamente con información nueva en su cabeza no fue una nueva experiencia. Pero si bien supo que no debía alarmarse, y tuvo un vago conocimiento de lo que ocurría, aun no tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó mientras flotaba alrededor.

Todo era desproporcionalmente grande a su pequeña figura. Hubo una cama, una ventana y varios otros objetos que no reconoció. Justo cuando creyó que encontraría nada familiar sus vistas se posaron en el dispositivo rojo que tuvo uno de los humanos con los que se encontró antes.

El rectángulo cuadrado, que si recordó bien el humano llamado Daichi lo nombro "móvil", estaba en medio de la cama. Atho flotaba justo por encima de el, pronto se dio cuenta que fue el mismo lugar en el que apareció por primera vez.

—Ah, ya recuerdo. —Dijo cuándo su memoria se aclaró—Se _supone _que ahora tengo un "humano" propio.

Como muchos otros digimons Atho había escuchado acerca de los _humanos. _Eran criaturas de carne, no de datos, que en algún punto dejaron de evolucionar, y que se convirtieron en una especie de plaga en el Digimundo. Como sea, su amo le había encomendado la misión de encontrar guerreros poderosos que se asociaran con él y con los _otros. _Este "Daichi" no se sentía como un guerrero, pero su ayuda contra ese Snapdramon fue oportuna, y claro esa espada también ayudo. Atho lo considero durante un segundo, ¿Deben ser así todos los guerreros que reclute? Todas las indicaciones que recibió fueron simples, ir al mundo humano, encontrar guerreros, encontrar digimons, y luego esperar por más órdenes. Supuso que ya tuvo dos guerreros humanos, este Daichi y la llamada _"Nagi"… _Y si su intuición fue cierta _«René» _ya debería estar lista.

Atho sonrió y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho asintiendo satisfecho. Su primer día en el mundo humano y ya estaba 4/6 más cerca de cumplir con la misión. Su amo estaría muy contento. Aunque eso aun dejo a uno pendiente.

Gracias a su nueva información supo que todo lo que trajo consigo ahora estaba almacenado en el «Driver», el dispositivo en el que ahora vivía. Eso quiere decir que el ultimo «Digicore» estaba ahí adentro, seguro de cualquier peligro. Se preguntó ociosamente si el huevo de Snapdramon serviría, pero pensó que fue mejor esperar a discutir el asunto con sus nuevos aliados.

Porque sin importar que, Atho se aseguraría de que cumplieran con su palabra.

— _¡No se preocupe amo! ¡Ya casi estoy listo!_

Atho continuo explorando a su alrededor. A donde sea que haya desaparecido Daichi, no tuvo sentido sentarse (o mejor dicho flotar) en el aire sin hacer nada. Eso era aburrido. En su lugar floto tan lejos como pudo del ancla que fue el «Driver» examinando la habitación y todos sus contenidos. Descubrió que sin importar cuanto tratara, no pudo tocar ningún objeto o siquiera moverlos, lo único que aparentaba reaccionar a su presencia fue la computadora. Como cualquier digimon supo que era una computadora, pero nunca había visto una. Esta eran dos rectángulos negros, la mitad superior con una pantalla y la inferior con muchos botones, y cada vez que se acercó a la maquina encendida, pantalla comenzó a mostrar estática. Atho jugo con la computadora y la estática que producía hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Sí, sí, ya voy… —Esa fue la voz de su humano, que hablaba despreocupado con otra humana que no fue Nagi. —Gracias por la cena mamá.

—No olvides tu tarea —"mamá" hablo mientras pasaba de largo por el pasillo.

—No lo hare—respondió Daichi entrando por la puerta cuando sus ojos se posaron en Atho— _¡¿Atho?!_

— _¿Qué?_

—_N-no, nada_, ya voy a hacer mi tarea.

Daichi entro a zancadas dentro de la habitación acercándose a donde estaba Atho.

— ¿Atho? —volvió a preguntar mientras se agachaba enfrente de su computadora. — ¿Eres tú? Te ves diferente.

— _¡Por supuesto que soy yo!_

El rostro incrédulo del humano frente a él le dijo que no le creía, pero si lo pensó, simplemente no lo menciono en voz alta. En su lugar Daichi paso un par de segundos examinando su nueva apariencia.

—Eres pequeño…

—_No me digas._

Daichi retrocedió a su sarcasmo, Atho por su parte lo tomo como su señal para seguir.

—Muy bien ahora que has vuelto debemos encontrar a la Nagi —Atho comenzó a hablar flotando cerca del rostro de Daichi—Debemos discutir cómo van a ayudarme.

Daichi parpadeo.

— ¿_La_ "Nagi"?

—Sí, la humana Nagi.

—No la llames así.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es correcto… —Daichi suspiro—Y aunque quisiera, no podemos hablar con ella ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué? Pero si con el «Driver» puedes llamarla—Atho apunto a donde el dispositivo descansaba.

El Humano siguió con la mirada, comenzando a caminar en dirección del dispositivo, con Atho flotando de cerca. _Honestamente, _esperaba que este humano no estuviese planeando abandonar su promesa de ayudarle _¡Su amo cuenta con él! _Si este humano cree que simplemente puede escapársele se las verá con la furia de Atho.

_Daichi _por otro lado estaba más confundido que cuando se despertó antes. No supo cómo Atho termino encogiéndose o el extraño brillo que llevaba, pero de algo estaba seguro tuvo que ver con el juego, como todos sus problemas en las últimas horas. Tomando el móvil en sus manos descubrió, con sorpresa, que la aplicación no estaba abierta. Volteo a ver a Atho, y ahí estaba él flotando por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Y bien? —exigió el pequeño zorro.

—Cuando nos separamos antes no intercambiamos números.

— _¿Eso qué significa?_

—Que no podemos hablar con ella hasta el día de mañana.

Atho pareció no comprender muy bien el concepto, así que Daichi lo calmo con unas cuantas.

—El dia de mañana nos encontraremos con ella en clases, entonces discutiremos todo lo que quieras, ¿Esta bien?

El día _después_ de su visita a Lotus comenzó como cualquier otro. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió, comió su desayuno e hizo conversación con sus padres mientras su papá se preparaba para salir al trabajo, y su mamá verificaba su lista de compras (hoy habían ofertas en el distrito comercial Kameya). Todo esto lo hizo de la manera más monótona posible, no porque quería, o por las razones por las que antes lo hizo (su disgusto a mudarse a la ciudad). No, esta vez lo hizo porque aun ahora, más de doce horas después del "incidente", Daichi aún le cuesta procesar lo que ocurrió.

_Pero, _un detalle, solo _un _detalle impidió que perdiera la cordura.

— _¡Deja de ignorarme!_

_Atho_ estaba decidido a hacer que llegaran cuanto antes a la escuela.

Flotando a su lado como un fantasma, Atho no se apartaba muy lejos de él mientras hizo su camino a Inoden. _Literalmente. _En algún punto de la locura que fue el día de ayer, Atho se convirtió en un fantasma. Para empezar su cuerpo se encogió, ahora un pudo ser más grande que un peluche que regalan en los restaurantes de comida rápida a los niños con su comida. De hecho, pudo sostenerlo en una sola mano si fuese tangible. El propio zorro no estaba muy dispuesto a charlar de cualquier cosa que no sea su rápida llegada a Inoden, y a la única otra persona que sabe de él: Nagi.

—Ya te dije que no puedo hablar contigo, —susurro Daichi— ¿Quieres que crean que estoy loco?

Nadie, a excepción de Daichi, pudo ver a Atho. Lo confirmo cuando en casa sus padres no dijeron nada al _zorro _flotante que invadió sus hogares. Eso fue conveniente, no tuvo idea de donde comenzar a explicar su existencia. Aunque solo había aparecido esta mañana, y no supo donde estuvo toda la noche (si es que durmió o no), Atho siguió siendo un tema difícil de entender. Un digimon, uno real, fuera del Lotus… _Fue muy temprano para esto._

—Pero debemos buscar a Sistermon, ella _aún_ tiene el digicore. —bramo con urgencia.

El digicore, el objeto que Atho recelosamente lucho por quitarle a Sistermon ayer, estaba perdido. Tal vez. Aun tuvo el otro, ahora en la lista de inventario dentro del «Driver» de Daichi listado como "Digicore – Pol". Lo que sea que significara eso, Atho se negó rotundamente a decírselo, en vez lo estuvo molestando para que cumpliera con su parte de trato y le ayudase a cumplir esta "misión" que su amo le había encargado. Para lo que, aparentemente, necesitaban a Nagi.

Como si no tuviera suficiente en su plato.

— ¿No puedes esperar un poco? —Pregunto Daichi—Nos encontraremos con Nagi en clases, hablaremos con ella y luego veremos qué hacer, ese es el plan _¿Recuerdas?_

Por qué es lo que más deseaba en este momento. Charlar con alguien, otro humano, que estuviese _tan _confundido como él. Aunque sea solo para reconfortarse a sí mismo del hecho de que _casi _muere a manos de un ser _ficticio._

— _¡Grrrrr, bien! ¿No puedes ir más rápido? _

_«Pequeño monstro impaciente» _Daichi pensó girando los ojos con molestia.

Si, podría, pero primero se detuvo en una máquina expendedora por un café. Con la mala noche que tuvo fue un milagro que se mantuviera de pie. Coloco un par de monedas, y presiono por un café late. Cuando la bebida caliente cayo en su estómago el efecto fue inmediato. Revitalizado, Daichi una vez más cuestiono a Atho sobre esta "misión" por la que estaba tan preocupado.

—Hey Atho, ¿Por qué no me dices un poco de esta misión tuya?

Pero la respuesta no vino.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me estás dando el hombro frio?

Daichi busco a Atho a su alrededor, pero no lo encontró. Por primera vez desde que conoció al zorro estuvo solo. No lo hizo sentir mejor. Daichi comenzó a moverse porque sintió que algo andaba mal. Para empezar todo estaba callado, en silencio sepulcral, a esta hora de la mañana en un día laboral eso fue imposible. Llevaba un mes transitando por este camino, supo que hubo otros estudiantes así como gente que salía por las mañanas a sus trabajos, por eso no quería que lo viesen hablar "solo".

Se encontraba en un cruce de caminos, cerca de un pequeño parque antes en la intersección que tomas antes de llegar a la primaria de Rengedai. Solo eso debió ser suficiente para no ser el único ahí. Trato de no pensarlo demasiado, quizás fue temprano o quizás todos prefirieron quedarse en casa con el frio que hacía. Pero entonces, luego de ayer, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Al menos no hubo personas que atravesar como si no estuvieran ahí.

Recordando lo que sucedió ayer Daichi saco su móvil, rogando en silencio que no tuviese nada que ver. Por desgracia, no tuvo suerte. Ahí en la pantalla «Digimon –UNINSTALL-» había sido activado, esta vez la función de exploración se mostraba: un mapa verde de la zona por la cual caminaba su avatar, a un lado pudo ver un «Field» con un WarGreymon por encima del marcador. Daichi aparto sus ojos de la pantalla y volteo a los cielos, solo para confirmar que no, no hubo un WarGreymon ahí. Su teléfono vibro con una alerta, Daichi volteo nuevamente y ahí estaba un Agumon corriendo hacia él buscando pelea.

—No estoy de humor para esto.

Trato de cerrar la aplicación, pero en vez de eso inicio un combate con el Agumon.

La aplicación cambio una vez más, esta vez a la función AR, mostrando a Agumon en medio de la calle, la palabra "Target" flotando encima de su cabeza mientras el resto de su cuerpo era marcado por un puntero rojo. Daichi sostuvo su móvil en alto viendo la imagen, preocupado de que algo más pasase, justo cuando un gruñido gutural llamo su atención. Temeroso de lo que podría ocurrir, pero sabiendo que no hubo otra opción, bajo con cuidado el móvil y ahí estaba.

Un Agumon.

Uno real.

Con la cabeza gacha, llamas formándose en su hocico, con ánimos de atacarlo.

Por segunda vez en las últimas 24 horas, Daichi lamento no ser alguien más atlético,

…

—Gracias otra vez Ikenami.

—No hay por qué.

—De verdad me siento más cómoda sentándome… Quiero decir… ¿Tu entiendes?

—No te preocupes.

— _¿De verdad?_

—Si.

— _¡Eres la mejor Ikenami!_

Desde que comenzó la escuela secundaria, Nagi Ikenami nunca escucho esas palabras dirigidas a ella. Quizás eso no fue completamente cierto, pero no es como si le importara. Con dieciséis años de edad la chica castaña tiene muy pocas cosas por las cuales distraerse cuando no está en clases, porque su madre (ausente como puede ser) siempre la educo para tener sus prioridades en alto. Al menos en cuanto a rendimiento académico se refiere.

Siempre se sentó en las primeras filas, siempre entrego las tareas a tiempo y siempre hizo lo posible por (incluso si no fue la mejor de la clase) ser una alumna sobresaliente. Hubo quienes la llamaron aburrida, hubo quienes dijeron que era una _frígida, _al final no hubo exceso de personas que tuvieran una u otra que decir acerca de la chica de lentes. Honestamente no pudo recordar la última vez que tuvo una conversación _tan _larga con alguna compañera de clases a parte de Riza. Pero ella fue un caso aparte. No es que se llevase bien con los hombres tampoco, su único amigo fue _Sei-kun, _y además todos parecían dejarla de lado por ser "simple".

Fue entonces una experiencia completamente nueva intercambiar asientos porque quería estar más cerca de un compañero _varón._

— _¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!_

El abrazo se sintió de lo más incómodo. Aun así, Nagi lo recibió, e hizo lo posible por lucir feliz.

Ella llego a la escuela hace unos quince minutos, tuvo labores de limpieza junto con Midori y la misma había llegado incluso _antes _para tener una conversación con ella. No presto mucha atención a sus razones, cuales fueran, y en vez de ello se centró en la única parte del mensaje que le intereso: cambiar sus asientos.

Hasta ahora Nagi se sentó cerca a la puerta. No tuvo inconvenientes con ello, incluso diría que estaba cómoda donde estaba. Entonces el día de ayer ocurrió, y pensó que de ahora en adelante necesitaría estar más cerca de Daichi. No estaba exagerando, lo que paso ayer, esa pesadilla que ocurrió en Lotus, no la dejo dormir tranquila, y la única persona que tenía respuestas era él… _Además_ de Sei-kun.

No importa cuánto quisiera negarlo, Sei-kun estaba involucrado. La tarjeta roja era suya, estaba obsesionado con «Digimon World», los rumores que circulaban cada vez que faltaba a clases, ella no pudo evitar preocuparse. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que ocurrió? _"Hola Seiji, disculpa que los seguí a ti a tus nuevos amigos, dejaron caer esta cosa que parecía importante y ahora sé que los Digimons son reales. Por favor no te enojes" _Claro, y lo siguiente que haría es hablar de Riza admitiendo todo eso.

_«No hay manera.» _pensó para sí misma.

Por ahora solo se centraría en hablar con Daichi, tratando de discutir exactamente lo que ocurrió ayer, y luego vería que hacer. Fue su mejor plan. No importa cuanto lo considero, ni la policía, ni su madre, ni _nadie _le creería sin pruebas. Así que todo se resumió a esperar.

Cuando terminaron las labores de limpieza, comenzaron a llegar otros estudiantes y Nagi camino a su nuevo asiento justo al lado del de Daichi. La impaciencia tomo lo mejor de ella volteando cada cinco segundos a la silla, luego a las puertas de la clase, y de nuevo a la silla esperando que apareciese. Pero el único día que necesitó que estuviera ahí temprano, Daichi no estaba en ningún lugar para ser visto.

Aun impaciente Nagi saco su móvil para ver la hora: 8:30 am, faltaban quince minutos para el inicio de las clases. Tamborileo sus dedos sobre su nuevo escritorio mientras empezaba a preguntarse qué razones tendría Daichi para llegar tarde. Por lo general siempre estaba temprano, se sentaba en su silla y pasaba el tiempo jugando… sus ojos se posaron sobre la aplicación que lo comenzó todo: «Digimon World».

La noche anterior no fue buena, pasó mucho tiempo antes de poder cerrar los ojos sin ver las fauces de Snapdramon que caían sobre ella. Evito su móvil como la peste, y estuvo tentada a deshacerse de la tarjeta roja, pero no lo hizo. Quien sabe que hubiera causado eso. O peor, ella casi desinstala la aplicación, ¿Qué razones tuvo para no hacerlo? Ella trato de _no _detenerse a pensar ello, sabiendo que una vez abriera esa lata no podría cerrarla y estaría obsesionada con obtener respuestas. Incluso ahora, cuando Nagi se dio cuenta, que la aplicación se había "actualizado", la única pista que tuvo de eso fue ver el icono cambiado ¿Es importante? ¿Tuvo que ver con algo de _ayer_? ¿Daichi sabría qué ocurrió? La _segunda _fue que ahora estaba listado como «Digimon –UNINSTALL-», ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No tuvo respuestas.

Pero las necesitaba desesperadamente.

Otra vez la impaciencia tomo lo mejor de ella, tentativamente inicio la aplicación, casi esperando ser transportada a otra jungla. Todo lo que vio fue otro huevo.

Esta vez fue azul, en medio de la pantalla de inicio de «Digimon –UNINSTALL-» y tuvo un cronometro en cuenta regresiva sobre el con los números en blanco sobre el marcando 06:15:33. No pudo iniciar ninguna de las otras opciones, la aplicación siempre respondía con un mensaje de "error" y en su lugar regresaba al huevo. Confundida, finalmente presiono sobre él y un nuevo mensaje apareció:

**«Tamer»: Nagi.**

** Paring: Digiegg.**

** Name: René.**

**Level: None.**

—Bueno, —ella comento para sí misma—_Eso fue inútil_.

Con el sonido de la puerta deslizándose Nagi tuvo su señal para guardar el móvil. Chouno-sensei, su maestra de inglés, entro con su pomposo ser, como siempre, fingiendo ser más importante que todos. Riza (cuando llego, Nagi no lo supo) se levantó dirigiendo el saludo de la clase y todos siguieron su ejemplo. Nagi volteo preocupada hacia el asiento de al lado, ¿Es posible que Daichi no viniese hoy? No quiso culparlo, realmente no pudo, pero ella misma se tragó su miedo y vino a clases. Se pateó mentalmente, ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió pedir su número ayer? Hubiese sido más fácil, y ella también se hubiera quedado en casa, poniéndose a cuentas con el sueño perdido.

— _¡Good morning class!_ —Saludo Chouno-sensei, su voz sacarina y con un falso acento inglés—Vamos al comenzar el día de hoy con…

La puerta se abrió de golpe con un muy agitado Daichi sudando balas y respirando con dificultad.

—_Señor Homura_, esta tarde ¿_Qué_ excusa tiene?

Con todos los ojos sobre él, Daichi parecía luchar para formar palabras antes de simplemente decir.

—Lo… siento… Chouno-sensei, —dijo entre jadeos—Un…Un _perro_ me persiguió camino aquí.

Un par de risas se escucharon aquí y allá, debía ser una excusa muy tonta y vieja, pero de solo ver en qué estado se encontraba Daichi muchos se inclinaron a creerle. Nagi incluida. Su uniforme estaba sucio cubierto en tierra, su cabello despeinado, y el ya mencionado sudor que lo empapaba.

— ¿Un perro señor Homura? —cuestiono Chouno-sensei.

—Tengo… pruebas… _mordidas._

Entonces Daichi tomo una de sus mangas y mostro a toda la clase un moretón rojo con forma de media luna. Varios jadeos y gritos de sorpresa se escucharon, la duda de que Daichi inventaba una excusa por llegar tarde desapareció reemplazada por murmullos desconcierto sobre este "perro". Nagi fue quizás la única que noto que Daichi dijo "mordidas" en plural. O que ese moretón se veía muy grande para ser el de un perro.

Chouno-sensei estuvo entre aquellos que gritaron con sorpresa.

—Por todos los cielos, alguien lleve a Homura a la enfermería.

Viendo su oportunidad Nagi levanto la mano rápidamente, superando a Riza en su intento, y se inclinó para retirarse.

—Yo lo hare Chouno-sensei.

Camino apresurada tomando a Daichi por el hombro, dirigiéndolo hacia la enfermería de la escuela. El muchacho despeinado no se resistió, en vez de ellos solo se dejó llevar aliviado de no tener que usar ningún poder personal (ni siquiera de su cerebro) para dirigirse a sí mismo. Para cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la clase, y estaban razonablemente solos, Nagi se inclinó a él susurrándole para saber que ocurrió. Su respuesta, tal como ella esperaba, fue desconcertante, y estaba relacionada a los Digimons.

—Fue un _Agumon._

Nagi arrugo el rostro ante esa respuesta.

— ¿Uno real?

—_No, de los que vienen en una cajita con tu Big Burger—_comento con sarcasmo— ¡Claro que uno real!

Se separaron un poco, Daichi camino a una de las paredes recargándose de ella para recuperar el aliento.

—Estaba camino aquí, quise quedarme en casa, pero pensé que sería mejor hablar contigo—comenzó su explicación—Como sea, Atho no dejaba de molestarme sobre buscar a Sistermon cuando _esta __**cosa**_salió de la nada y ¡Pum! Hubo _cuarenta _más de ellos persiguiéndome por _ocho _cuadras y Atho no estaba en ningún lugar para ser visto _¡Resulta que debes materializarlo cuando entras en un «Field»! _¿Cómo rayos voy a **saber** eso? Me acorralaron en el parque antes de la escuela primara y uno de ellos salto ¡_ZAS_! —Daichi hizo el gesto con su mano sobre la otra, Nagi lo interpreto como un recuento de la mordida—Y luego, _por accidente, _saque a Atho ¡Pero eran _demasiados_…! Y-Y-Y-Y… _Dios, ¿Esta es mi vida ahora?_ No sé si decir que es _genial _(con toda la adrenalina en mi cuerpo me siento emocionado) o una _pesadilla…_

Daichi dio grandes respiros luego de soltar esa bomba de información en medio de ellos. Nagi tomo nota de todo lo que pudo, y de lo que no, mientras escuchaba la pequeña diatriba. El muchacho frente a ella se veía perdido, ansioso y tal vez ¿Emocionado? Fue difícil decidir cuando apenas se conocían. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si estaba bien, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sería cuando _obviamente _lucia terrible. En vez de ello, pregunto otra cosa:

— _¿Atho está contigo?_

No es que la historia sobre cómo fue emboscado por un pequeño dinosaurio no fue importante, es solo que quiso saber más.

—Aquí no —fue su respuesta. —Luego, donde podamos… _hablar tranquilamente._

Cierto, quizás fue una mejor idea conversarlo luego.

…..

A la hora del almuerzo, ambos adolescentes lucharon por encontrar un lugar privado para hablar.

Lo primero que hizo Nagi fue llevarlo a la enfermería, de no ser por la enfermera ella se habría quedado ahí con él. Para cuando él regreso a clases ya las primeras dos horas transcurrieron. Daichi no tuvo una reacción a que ahora eran vecinos, más allá de un par de cejas levantadas, y aun cuando estuvieron tan cerca uno del otro Nagi no pudo hablar con él.

Para su mala suerte fue Ushimaru-sensei con quien tuvieron la tercera hora. El viejo hombre pasó toda la clase con ojos como águila sobre Daichi. Parecía determinado a cumplir su amenaza de no dejarlo distraerse. El propio chico estaba más concentrado en su adolorido brazo, si la forma en la que se frotaba la manga fue una indicación.

Mientras tanto, Nagi fue consumida por sus dudas. Deseaba poder hablar con Daichi libremente. Descubrir que significaba la cuenta regresiva en su móvil. _Tantas cosas. _Fue una broma pesada y de mal gusto tener su única fuente de información a su lado sin poder hacer nada. Entonces la hora del almuerzo llego, y ambos chocaron contra la odiosa pared que fue no tener privacidad: ¿El salón de clases? _Mala_ idea, lo último que querían fue que sus compañeros de clases supieran que estuvieron en el Lotus ayer _¡No los dejarían en paz!; _¿La azotea? La mala fortuna continuaba persiguiéndola cuando vio a nadie menos que al grupo de Sei-kun (sin él a la vista) y ambos salieron huyendo de ahí. Al final, debieron conformarse con el último lugar que cualquiera de los dos considero: la Biblioteca.

— ¿Estas segura de esto?

—Sí, muchos vienen a estudiar a la Biblioteca a todas horas.

—Pero, ¿Y si nos escuchan?

—_Entonces_, nos escucharan discutir los detalles de un juego al que todos pueden tener acceso—Nagi razono—La única razón por la que no nos quedamos en la azotea fue por miedo a los amigos de Sei-kun.

Eso, y que estaban tratando de ser cuidadosos con ese tema. Nagi aún no supo qué hacer con Sei-kun, y Daichi aparentaba ser considerado al no mencionarlo. Ellos necesitaban un lugar lo suficientemente privado para discutir abiertamente, pero además donde no temieran a quienes los escucharan. La biblioteca llenaba esas categorías.

Como Nagi lo señalo, aun en la hora del almuerzo, la biblioteca estaba bastante poblada. No supo porque, aun no era época de exámenes, pero no juzgo a estos estudiantes. Ambos caminaron encontrando una mesa hasta el fondo donde pudieron sentarse, además de estar vacía y lejos del resto. Ahora por fin listos para iniciar, ambos guardaron silencio, mientras recolectaban sus ideas y se preparaban para lanzar sus preguntas.

Como siempre, Daichi empezó.

—Bien… —hablo con voz insegura— ¿Qué sabemos sobre este juego?

Una recapitulación no estaba mal. Fue una buena forma de empezar, en especial cuando ninguno estaba completamente seguro de la información que tenían.

Nagi levanto la mano empezando a enumerar con sus dedos.

—«Digimon», «Tamers», «Tamer Teams», «Fields» y… _¿La tarjeta roja?_

—Claro, y no dejemos de lado el «Driver»… —Daichi saco su teléfono.

— ¿«Driver»?

—En el juego así es como llamas a cualquier dispositivo con «Digimon World». Con ellos controlamos a los Digimons.

—«Digimon –UNINSTALL-».

— _¿Qué?_

—La aplicación cambio de logo y nombre también, ¿No lo habías notado?

Daichi guardo silencio mientras parecía recordar algo.

—_Si_… Lo había olvidado, para ser justos anoche estaba cansado_, —_quito el rostro y se rasco el cuello incomodo—_ y bueno hoy…_

—Entiendo.

—_Bien._

—_Bien._

Ambos volvieron a permanecer callados. Fue Nagi quien rompió el silencio esta vez aclarándose la garanta.

—Entonces… —ella se inclinó hacia él, cuidando que no hubiera nadie cerca y susurro—_ Todo es real, y ayer casi nos mata… Snapdramon._

Ahora empezaron con la parte importante.

Daichi suspiro audiblemente mientras miraba su móvil.

—Ahora recuerdo, préstame tú «Driver» momento.

Nagi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Para qué?

—Es más fácil si te muestro.

Confusa Nagi pasó su móvil, aunque ahora fue un «Driver» Fiel a su palabra él lo susto junto con el suyo donde ella pudo ver que hacía. Nagi ya tenía la aplicación abierta, porque el conteo regresivo la volvía loca, pero decidió no mencionárselo a Daichi hasta después que el terminara lo suyo. La aplicación no estaba en el portal, sino que se mantenía en el menú de opciones donde ella trato antes de obtener alguna otra respuesta del dispositivo aparte del conteo. Daichi busco una de las opciones, luego entro e hizo algo que ella no alcanzo a entender antes de ingresar un par de números cuando la aplicación se lo pidió.

—Muy bien, debes tratar de no sorprenderte _mucho_.

Dijo mientras le pasaba su móvil.

— ¿A qué te refi…

Todas sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando un pequeño fantasma azul apareció flotando frente a ella.

— _¡Hola!_

— _¡¿Atho?!_

— _¡Sssshhhhhhh!_

Muy bien, Daichi tuvo razón, fue más fácil si se lo mostraba.

—No hables con él de repente…

— ¡Oye!

—… _pensaran_ que estás loca si hablas al aire.

Otra vez, él tuvo razón.

_¡Oh! Ahora ella tuvo aún más preguntas._

Pero primero.

—_Casi_ lo olvido, mi mov-_«Driver» _tiene algo de lo que quiero preguntarte.

Nagi le mostro su móvil, con la aplicación aun ejecutándose, pero esta vez salto directo a lo Daichi ignoro antes: _El huevo. _El muchacho de cabello negro examino la pantalla, incluso quitándole brevemente el móvil de sus manos, mientras acercaba el rostro y leía el nombre.

— _¿René?_

— _¡Es ella! —_Grito Atho llamando la atención de ambos— ¡Argh! Esa tonta _absorbió_ el Digicore, _¡LE DIJE QUE ME LO DEVOLVIERA!… Pero ahora está decidido ¡Cuatro sextos! _Estoy más cerca de mi misión.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunto Daichi.

En vez de obtener una respuesta Atho floto en círculos… _¿Festejando?, _ante los ojos sorprendidos de ambos adolescentes. Nagi volteo a ver a Daichi, pero este le regreso la mirada igual de confuso. Sin más que hacer decidieron ignorar a Atho, quien flotaba por ahí murmurando acerca su "plan" y su "amo", otra vez sobre su "plan", continuando en su propio pequeño mundo.

—Es un «Digiegg» —finalmente dijo Daichi—Es de donde vienen los digimons.

Nagi lo pensó un poco, y luego recordó que aún faltaba alguien sin contar que sobrevivió a la pesadilla del día de ayer.

—Un momento… Atho dijo algo acerca de _ella._

—Probablemente Sistermon, —Daichi parecía haber pensado lo mismo, luego con voz pesada dijo—Nagi, en el juego cuando un digimon "muere" regresan a ser un «Digiegg». Comienzan de nuevo desde cero, y entonces el digimon tiene una vida "nueva", o al menos así funciona… En contador en la parte de arriba simboliza cuanto tiempo falta antes de que el huevo "eclosione"…

Ella palideció ante ese pensamiento. Tal vez no la conocían bien, pero Sistermon los ayudo a ambos con Snapdramon. Claro, ella estaba herida, pero en ningún momento paso por su mente que fuese algo letal. En todo caso, ¿Qué hacia dentro del «Driver» de Nagi? Sistermon, igual que todo lo demás, desapareció ¿No debería haber vuelto de donde que vino? Su compañero tampoco tuvo respuestas.

—Creo que esto significa que eres una «Tamer» igual que yo, —volteo a ver a Atho—Y viendo que mi digimon aún no copera, ¿Qué tal si retomamos nuestra conversación?

Nagi no estaba segura que sentir ahora que era una «Tamer». Pensándolo bien, no hizo mucha diferencia. De todas formas estaba metida en esto, no hubo vuelta atrás.

Después de esa revelación, pasaron casi todo su tiempo juntos discutiendo que sabían. Daichi se centró en todos los aspectos del juego que conocía, y que se alineaban con su "experiencia" del día de ayer. Snapdramon fue un «Wild» que gobernaba sobre un «Field», y gracias al trabajo de equipo entre ellos lograron derrotarlo (Atho _no _les permitió olvidar eso). Mucho de ello fue un recuento de lo que ya le había explicado. Mociono de paso otro concepto del juego, «Digipoints», pero no profundizo el tema. Luego estaba lo que era ser un «Tamer», y que básicamente debía criar a Sistermon cuando saliera del huevo, pero Daichi luego agrego que no hubo certeza de que sería la misma digimon que conocieron antes. Por su parte, ella prometió en silencio hacer todo lo posible por su aliada caída.

Cuando fue su turno, Nagi tuvo que explicar a Daichi lo que este no sabía: la lucha entre pandillas y la situación actual en Subaru.

Ella misma no tuvo todos los detalles. Solo supo que lo escucharías por ahí. Empezaron a ocurrir hace dos años, de repente y sin aviso, comenzarías a escuchar como grupos de extraños llamaban al barrio donde estaban su "territorio". Luego los conflictos fueron escalando, en las noticas verías como hubo rencillas con peleas _físicas _entre los diferentes grupos. Su hermana, que trabajaba en la policía, decía que la única razón por la que no verías sobre ello en las noticas fue por el encubrimiento de ZAIA. Lo que sea que eso significa.

—… y luego están los _activistas._

— ¿Qué activistas?

Nagi dudo que responder un segundo.

—Son… son difícil de explicar.

Daichi acepto su respuesta y la dejo continuar.

—Como sea, las cosas están raras en Subaru y todos fingen que no ocurre nada, —luego ella quito el rostro—… y cuando supe de _Sei-kun._

Daichi la detuvo.

—De _él_ quería hablar.

Nagi comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

—Es como dije en el Lotus, —comenzó tratando de sonar accesible—Estamos en medio de un _misterio, _uno que se convirtió en _una película de terror_, pero un misterio no menos… Y creo que debemos dejar de lado todo esto con ZAIA, la luchas entre pandillas y _rayos _incluso los digimons, centrémonos en nuestra siguiente pista: _Seiji Itou_.

Nagi empezaba a detestar cuando el otro chico tenía la razón. Simulaba estar tomando todo esto muy bien, tal vez demasiado, pero de no ser su pequeña diatriba antes en el pasillo ella no pensaría que estaba asustado.

Porque lo estaba.

Ella supo bien que Daichi estaba tan perdido como ella, solo que lo disimulo mejor. No dejaba de frotarse el brazo, su voz temblaba cuando mencionaba a los digimons y de vez en cuando miraba al móvil en su mesa como si fuese una bomba. Aun así, Daichi aparentaba estar, sino tranquilo, al menos los bastante claro de mente para intentar buscar respuestas.

—Mira, por como lo veo este _juego_… —Daichi se detuvo midiendo sus palabras—Es una cosa _seria. _No quiero decir que antes no lo sea, pero _¡Vamos!_ Ayer casi morimos contra un digimon que sería un trabajo fácil cuando aún tenía mi cuenta _intacta…_

Nagi froto su frente preocupada, aun insegura sobre involucrar a Sei-kun o no.

— ¿Qué tal esto? No era nuestra intención hablar con él directamente, _pero _—Daichi la señalo con el dedo— Ustedes dos son amigos, ¿No? Entonces, puedes decirme un poco más de él.

— _¿Por qué de repente te interesa tanto?_

Ella no pudo contenerse y pregunto. Sin importar que Sei-kun fuese, o no, parte del problema; ahora mismo deberían estarse preocupando sobre cómo sobrevivir o algo. Hablar con la policía, tratar de encontrar una salida al juego, incluso seguir con su idea anterior y _desinstalar _la aplicación. Lo último que quería era hablar _con Seiji. _Entonces ¿Qué razones tuvo él para interesarse tanto?

—Porque es la única que persona que conocemos que sabe del juego, y que ha _jugado _más tiempo que nosotros.

Y por supuesto, su respuesta tuvo lógica.

Igual que lo vio hacer muchas veces antes en ese día el joven pelinegro llevo su mano a su antebrazo para frotárselo. Luego, comenzó a hablar otra vez.

—Es como dije, _un misterio, _—Él la vio directo a los ojos—Todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora son _partes _de ese misterio que empiezan a sonar más y más a teoría de conspiración _¿ZAIA? ¿La lucha entre pandillas? ¿El encubrimiento?_ Podemos hacer una teoría con eso, que tal ZAIA controla el juego, y lo está utilizando para, _Oh_ _no sé, ¿Promover sus planes de dominación mundial?_

Nagi recordó lo que dijo antes sobre los premios en «Digimon World», lucia como que ZAIA invertía una gran cantidad en promover su juego, y dar razones a otros para que lo jueguen. Si sonaba a teoría de conspiración.

—_Pero ¿Por qué?_

— _¿Por qué?_

—Si, por que, —su voz se tornó seria—Soy ZAIA y tengo poder sobre extrañas criaturas ficticias, _¿Por qué perder mi tiempo convirtiendo esto en un juego para móviles? _—Daichi giro los ojos como si eso sonara absurdo—Además, la lucha entre las pandillas ¿Qué ganan ellos?...

— ¿No dijiste que hubo razones dentro del juego?

—Sí, pero dentro del juego —admitió— ¿Qué razones hay para continuar el juego cuando este se vuelve real? ¿No querrías mantenerte lejos para estar segura? A menos que, igual que en el juego, ganen algo o estén forzados a hacerlo, porque no creo que tú,_ o yo_, arriesgaremos nuestras vidas por unas cuantas latas de sodas.

No, ciertamente no lo haría.

Pero…

— ¿Por qué Sei-kun?

Él mismo lo dijo. No hubo diferencia real ahora que supieron que hubo otros que jugaron. Quizás estaba siendo terca. Tal vez todo esto se solucionaría si podía sacarle la verdad a Seiji, entonces podrían centrarse en otra cosa. Por ejemplo como _salir del juego. _Pero las palabras de Daichi resonaron en su cabeza, si puedes salir del juego así como así ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Qué ganan con seguir jugando? ¿Alguien estaba forzando a Seiji? Pensar en todo eso la asusto.

Frente a ella Daichi guardo silencio mientras la dejaba pensar a sus anchas, por lo que estuvo agradecida. Su propio rostro se mostraba conflictivo, ambos estaban perdidos de que hacer en estas condiciones. Nagi se sintió mal, aquí el único que de verdad estaba tratando de buscar una solución era él, mientras ella tercamente se negaba a arriesgar su amistad con Seiji.

Daichi tomo aire, su expresión tomo un aire calculador y luego hablo con ella.

—Te prometí ayudarte, y algo me dice que si simplemente me voy fingiendo que nada paso tú seguirás adelante, —sonrió, o al menos trato, otra vez fue esa extraña mueca que vio en el Lotus—Te lo _debo_, sino me hubieses salvado ayer…

Esas palabras flotaron en el aire unos buenos segundos. Ambos adolescentes en completo silencio. Nagi estaba sorprendida, y no supo cómo responder. Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo, Daichi continúo donde quedo.

—Si bueno,_ Hmp_—tosió sobre su puño aclarándose la garganta— _También esta Atho, _ya sabes, prometimos ayudarle con… _Con lo que sea que tiene que hacer y no quiere decirnos…_

Los dos voltearon a ver al pequeño fantasma zorro, quien seguía con su emocional en una esquina de la mesa. Atho estaba agachado en posición fetal, llorando o murmurando cosas, ninguno lo supo.

Pero fue un _poco_ gracioso.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que compartió una gran y alegre risa junto con Daichi a expensas del digimon zorro.

….

Cuando las clases terminaron, muy a pesar de la opinión de Daichi, ambos adolescentes se reunieron en el parque de camino a Inoden. Cercaba estaba la intersección de caminos donde Daichi antes se encontró con el pequeño ejército de Agumons sedientos de sangre. Él se detuvo en el último segundo, recordando el ataque y las mordidas que recibió que hicieron toda la experiencia algo que quiso olvidar. Pero ahora estaba atrapado en el juego, así que no hubo a donde escapar. Junto a él Nagi estaba sentada en el columpio, otra vez estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Atho flotaba descuidadamente a su lado, aparentemente en el mejor humor que Daichi lo vio nunca, pero de otro modo permaneció callado. Como el único en condiciones de mantener una conversación, Daichi sintió que debía romper el silencio al alguna forma.

Antes en la escuela, llegaron a la conclusión que debían olvidar todo lo que creían saber, por lo menos hasta que pudieran confirmar su información. Entonces, nada de ZAIA, «Digimon Wolrd», o peleas de pandillas. Por ahora se centrarían en lo que sabían que era cierto, en otras palabras la tarjeta roja, el incidente de ayer y claro, _Seiji Itou. _El chico pendenciero ahora se encontraba en medio de este misterio, pero ¿Cuál era su papel? Daichi no creyó equivocarse con decir antes que fue su mejor pista. Nagi acepto su lógica, si bien a regañadientes, pero justo cuando estaba por empezar a hablar la campana sonó.

Lo que los lleva a este momento.

—Me pediste que te hablara un poco de Seiji—dijo Nagi mientras se columpiaba suavemente—Creo que se algo que nos puede servir.

Daichi escucho atento. Realmente no necesitaba la historia de su vida, sino cualquier detalle que les ayudase a entender que pasaba. Fue enfático en ello, sino podían (o más bien, Nagi no quería) hablar con el propio Seiji, deberían conformarse con esto.

—Su hermano amaba el juego, siempre lo regañaba porque se la pasaba persiguiendo _«Digimons»_ con su móvil aquí mismo—Ella prosiguió—Sei-kun y yo siempre pasábamos a buscarlo a este parque después de la escuela antes de irnos a casa. —Nagi se detuvo, dejando se columpiarse, luchando con su voz—_Shin-chan, _él… un día no apareció a la hora de siempre, lo esperamos y-y-y… todo lo que encontramos fue tu móvil justo en este columpio.

_Okay_… Eso fue incómodo. De repente se dio cuenta porque ella era tan reacia a hablar de Seiji. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo encajaba eso en este problema? No quiso ser insensible, asi que no lo dijo en voz alta. Pensó en ello un poco. Dejando de lado todo lo demás, _toda la locura, _y concentrándose en esa pieza de información, formulo una hipótesis. ¿Y si el hermano de Seiji fue atrapado en un «Field» como el de ayer? Bien, a la luz de lo que sabía no fue muy difícil considerar esa opción.

Bien, ahora tenía mucho más en su plato de lo que pensó. No supo que decir más allá de eso, verdaderamente no tuvo palabras de consuelo para ella. Para su sorpresa seria Atho quien hablara por ambos.

—Lamento escuchar eso. —fue todo lo que dijo el digimon zorro.

Nagi solo asintió distraída.

Cuando se hizo obvio que ella no continuaría, y Atho decidió guardar un respetuoso silencio, Daichi concluyó que podía hacer algo más que estar ahí de pie. Saco su móvil y comenzó a buscar en la red acerca de esa noticia. Porque tuvo que ser una noticia, un niño (?) desaparecido siempre llamaría la atención. Fue un asombro cuando descubrió que "Shinji Itou" no fue el único niño desaparecido. A lo largo del país varios niños desaparecieron en la misma fecha, principios de Julio del año pasado, todos con el mismo perfil: "jóvenes de primaria", "desaparecidos en un lugar público", y todo lo que dejaron atrás fueron sus móviles. En Subaru, Shinji fue el tercero de cuatro desapariciones, y solo el segundo aquí en Rengedai. El otro niño, un "Makoto Sumaru" desapareció en la escuela que está cerca.

Esto seguía siendo una película de terror.

_« ¿Acaso están todos relacionados al juego?» _pensó para sí mismo. _«Aun así»_

—Entonces, no quiero sonar insensible pero, _¿Por qué me dices esto?_

Daichi no quería herir los sentimientos de Nagi, pero quería respuestas.

—Seiji no me lo dijo, pero estoy segura que cree que el juego tuvo algo que ver. —Confeso Nagi, ahora más compuesta—Yo… _Quería creerle_, pero no tenía sentido, entonces empezó a jugarlo el mismo y dejo de hablarme… Quiero ayudarle, de verdad que sí, pero no me deja, después ocurrió lo de la tarjeta y entonces… —Ella pauso.

—Entonces llegue yo. —Bien al menos eso concordaba con lo que ya sabía— ¿Pero cómo llego Seiji a esa conclusión?

Ella lo observo confundida.

—_Piénsalo, _nosotros podemos llegar a esa conclusión. —Señalo— _Sabemos _que es real, pero ¿Cómo lo supo Seiji?

¿Cómo? Fue la pregunta del millón. Si Seiji lo descubrió por su cuenta, entonces hubo una pista, algo que la policía no vio… _¿Pero que un adolescente si? _¿Qué podría ser? Repaso los hechos Shinji desapareció en este parque hace un año, su hermano descubre _algo_ metiéndose de lleno dentro del juego, Nagi preocupada lo sigue descubriendo la tarjeta roja, y luego Daichi se entromete. Eso sin contar _todo _lo demás. _No, _debe concentrarse únicamente en esto, la desaparición de Shinji fue la posible razón por la que Seiji se adentró en el juego, ahora lo sabía. Ese era su objetivo. Pero no estaba cerca de descubrir que era lo que pasaba con el infernal juego… o como _abandonarlo_. Ese fue un pensamiento persistente en su cabeza, tal vez si descubría mas acerca del juego podría encontrar una forma de desinstalar la aplicación y olvidar que todo ocurrió. Aunque recordó lo que le dijo a Nagi, ¿Qué razones tienes para seguir jugando cuando se vuelve real? Conocía la de Seiji, ¿Qué hay del resto? _Hay tanto que no saben._

Daichi cruzo los brazos y negó con la cabeza. Ahora no es momento. Prometió ayudar a Nagi, y acordaron centrarse en el problema de Seiji. Si resolver la desaparición del hermano menor del mismo los ayudaba, entonces ese era el camino.

_« ¿Qué es lo que no estoy viendo?»_

Tuvo que ser algo lo bastante obvio para que cualquiera que viera, si supiera del juego, o no, se daría cuenta que estaba relacionado. Centro su atención otra vez en su móvil. Una serie de desapariciones, abandono esa búsqueda y en su lugar ingreso una nueva acerca de las guerras entre pandillas. Nada, pero eso Nagi ya se lo dijo, posiblemente ZAIA tuvo que ver. Regreso a las desapariciones. Siete, todos niños de primaria… ¿Hubo desapariciones de otras personas? ¿Y si estuvieran relacionadas al juego? Esta vez busco "Desapariciones" y "«Digimon World»" como palabras clave.

_Nada_… pero eso le dio una idea.

Activando la aplicación comenzó a buscar en el mapa del juego su actual posición. Igual que antes, mostro que a solo cuadras de su posición se encontraba el «Field» de WarGreymon. Comenzó a explorar el mapa, siguiendo la ruta de la escuela… pero ahí no había nada. _«Extraño» _pensó que si Shinji desapareció dentro de un «Field», entonces debería haber uno también en la escuela primaria cerca.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Descubriste algo? —Le interrogo Nagi.

—_Algo, _—Aunque Daichi no estaba seguro— Pensé que si se trataba del juego, entonces habría un «Field» en la escuela donde hubo otra desaparición.

— ¿Hay un «Field» aquí?

—No, _cerca_, el mismo con el que me tope por accidente esta mañana.

Aunque eso en sí mismo fue raro. Con Snapdramon, el «Field» obtuvo una apariencia completamente distinta, pero en este los digimons se manifestaron en un área prácticamente igual al mundo real… ¿Otro detalle que no sabía?

—Ahora que lo pienso, Sei-kun me advirtió de algo últimamente. —Daichi miro a Nagi quien estaba tratando de recordar—Algo acerca de apagar el wifi de mi móvil cuando estoy fuera… Fue insistente al respecto.

Estuvo a punto de activar su wifi, cuando recordó lo que paso con la tarjeta roja. Esto podría ser potencialmente peligroso.

— ¿Qué tal si hay una entrada a la red? —pregunto Atho.

Eso confundió a Daichi.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

El pequeño zorro estaba de brazos cruzados flotando en el aire con el ceño fruncido, parece que él también estaba tratando de ayudar.

—Una entrada a la red, son básicamente portales entre el mundo humano y el mundo digital —Atho los miro a ambos con el rostro serio—Mi amo me dijo que son peligrosos, pero yo use uno para llegar al «Field» de Snapdramon.

Nagi miro inquisitivamente en su dirección. Daichi solo se encogió de hombros no tuvo idea de que hablaba.

— ¿Ya vas a hablar de tu misterioso amo? —Él creyó que este sería el momento oportuno.

—No hasta que tengamos a Pol.

Daichi suspiro.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —Encaro al digimon—Además, nunca escuche hablar de estos "Portales", no son partes del juego.

Atho parpadeo confundido.

—Si lo son.

—No lo son.

—_Si lo son. _—insistió—No te lo había dicho, pero absorbí una gran cantidad de información de este «Driver», creo que son lo que ustedes llaman "Manual de ayuda".

_Eso_ fue algo útil. ¿En qué momento paso? No estaba seguro, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir esta oportunidad. Su móvil vibro cuando una nueva notificación del juego apareció. Alguien lo estaba desafiando a un combate…

Justo en el peor momento.


End file.
